El amor secreto de Hermione Granger
by totiox
Summary: ¿como podria decirle que lo amaba cuando el era su peor enemigo?
1. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Se sentía humillada, pisoteada, asqueada consigo misma, ¿cómo pudo haberle pasado eso a ella?.. Ella Hermione Granger, premio anual, la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts. ¿Cómo pasó de ser la chica que utilizaba la razón ante todo a la chica que actuaba por impulso?, ella nunca había sido así. Por impulso fue lo que le pasó lo q tanto dolor le estaba ocasionando en ese momento, porque se atrevió a ver más allá de unos fríos ojos, se atrevió a pensar que algo bueno debía de tener, se atrevió a... enamorarse de él.

Todo comenzó esa mañana nublada, cuando casi todo Hogwarts dormía, se levantó de la cama con pesar, se colocó su bata y salió de allí sin hacer ruido alguno. Sus zapatos rozaban con el piso alfombrado de su sala común provocando un leve sonido, abrió el cuadro que daba paso al exterior de su sala común y se dispuso a salir.

Caminaba por los pasillos buscando la maldita sala común que la estaba volviendo loca, sabía que él se encontraba allí, era obvio, en esos momentos su mente no estaba pensando, ella sabía que se estaba acercando a una zona peligrosa, muy peligrosa y sin embargo seguía caminando, ella misma se lo había dicho ¡hoy lo verás, irás y se lo dirás sea cual sea su respuesta, pero vas a estar en paz contigo misma, así tengas que perder tu orgullo en ello!..Divisó a lo lejos que se acercaba a su destino, la verdad no sabía que iba a hacer cuando llegara a la gárgola que daba paso a la sala común ya que no se sabía la contraseña, pero si tenía que esperar a que alguien saliera o hasta que el mismo saliera, lo haría.

Como si hubieran oído sus pensamientos, la gárgola se movió con un estruendoso ruido dejando salir a la persona que ella tanto esperaba, él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo miraba estática, extrañado por la tensión del ambiente, se dio la vuelta para ver quién se encontraba a su espalda y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver quién era.

- ¿Granger? - preguntó extrañado y estupefacto- ¿qué haces aquí? esta no es tu zona - decía fríamente. Ella no reaccionaba, solo lo miraba sin saber que decir - ¿que acaso no me estas escuchando? - se acerco a ella hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tomarla del brazo - Es mejor que te vayas- dijo al tiempo que la trataba de dirigir fuera de ese territorio. Ella impidió que siguiera caminando parándose en su sitio sin mover un pie.

-¿Que acaso no entiendes?- preguntó empezando a enojarse- no puedes - recalcó- estar aquí.

- Yo solo quería - titubeó nerviosa, inhaló una gran cantidad de aire para continuar- yo solo venía a hacer esto - tomó a Malfoy de la nuca con fuerza para depositar sus labios en los de él, lo beso con ansias pero sentía que él no respondía a su beso, así que después de unos minutos de no recibir respuesta, se separó para mirarlo y darse cuenta de como él la miraba impresionado. Ella aprovecho ese momento para largarse a su habitación, donde lloró y su mente dio vueltas alrededor de lo sucedido, porque se había dado cuenta que había cometido un gran error en buscar y besar a Draco Malfoy.


	2. DESPUES DE LO SUCEDIDO

No había dormido bien, sentía que las sabanas lo asfixiaban, se destapó con desgana y se dirigió a la ducha. Toda la noche había pasado pensando en Granger y su maldito beso, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, ¿que pretendía ella al besarlo?, ¿era bruta o acaso no sabía que él era un mago de sangre limpia y ella una hija de muggles? Y lo peor de todo, ¿que acaso ella no lo odiaba?, mejor dicho, ¿que acaso no se odiaban?, los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían que ser unos retardados si no se habían dado cuenta. Siempre cuando tenían oportunidad se insultaban, incluso después de la guerra lo seguían haciendo, porque a pesar de que el señor oscuro había caído sus costumbres eran las mismas, insultarse ya era un protocolo en sus vidas y sin embargo... ella lo había besado.

No duró mucho tiempo en la ducha, porque si seguía allí sus pensamientos lo consumirían poco a poco, así que sin más salió, se vistió y fue hacia su destino, la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Ella se levantó agitada, había tenido una horrenda pesadilla en donde Malfoy frente a todo el mundo la despreciaba, le decía que la odiaba y que nunca pretendería tener algo con ella ni en 10000 años, ella solo sentía una agonía en el pecho tan grande que no podía evitar que sus lágrimas se derramaban, se despertó justo cuando Malfoy pretendía tirarla al suelo y obligarla a limpiar frente a todo Hogwarts. Estaba segura que ese sueño era producto de lo que había pasado la mañana anterior, no se habían visto todavía y ella no pretendía ocultarse ante él, había quedado clara consigo misma de que pasara lo que pasar seguiría adelante. Se dirigió a su baño a alistarse ese día lo vería en clases.

La clase había empezado, el profesor Mcgregor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, lo mandó a colocarse en filas, Hermione y él no se habían dirigido ni siquiera una mirada, él estaba muy confundido y ella estaba demasiado desanimada como para hacerlo.

Agruparon a los alumnos en dos filas, los Slytherin del lado izquierdo y los de Gryffindor del derecho, la clase consistía en debatirse a duelo hasta desarmar a su oponente, el primero que desarmara a su contrincante ganaría 10 puntos para su casa.

La clase empezó con Harry y Blaise, que se debatieron a duelo, estaba muy difícil ya que Zabini había sido parte de los seguidores del señor oscuro, por lo tanto sabía mucho o más que Harry en defensa, pero a la final Harry logró desarmarlo con un expeliermus.

Después de que varios alumnos hubieran pasado le tocó a Hermione combatir, pero para su mala suerte le tocó con Malfoy, su corazón dio un vuelco a verlo, era tan sexi, pensaba, movió la cabeza desechando esa idea, no podía desconcentrarse. Él la miro sonriendo seductoramente, sabía que trataba de ponerla nerviosa, pero ella ignoró esa sonrisa y se puso en posición para atacar, el percibiendo lo que ella pensaba se lamió los labios mirándolo intensamente, provocando que ella temblara con el recuerdo del beso... ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

Con un estruendoso grito el profesor anunció el inicio de la batalla.

- Fragueto- exclamó ella provocando que miles de chispas fueran hacia Draco.

-¡Protego!- exclamó el, protegiéndose de su ataque- ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? - pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tengo mucho mas Malfoy- dijo levantando una ceja y comiéndolo con la mirada- Mucho mas- Wungardiun leviousa!- Malfoy se protegió de nuevo.

-¿en serio?- preguntó mirándola burlón- debes tener algo más impresionante... sé que lo tienes - anunció seductoramente. Esta vez el atacó con un hechizo que provocó que varias cuerdas salieran de su varita hacia ella, no soltó la varita lo cual molestó a Malfoy ya q su hechizo no había hecho ningún cambio en el combate, ella se desato con un hechizo y se puso en guardia de nuevo- Vamos Granger házmelo divertido, se que tienes algo mejor - se rió con voz ronca provocando que ella temblara por dentro.

- Ayer en la mañana... me diste algo mucho mejor- la miró intensamente para que se diera cuenta que se refería al beso - Tu beso fue exquisito... nada mal para una principiante.

Ella se quedó estática, lo había dicho frente a todo el salón...Se oían puros murmullos de impresión nadie se lo esperaba, ¿ella lo había besado?.. Pensaba que él no iba a decir nada sobre eso, por lo menos no frente a todo su salón y el de él, por eso como si fuera otra exclamó con todas sus fuerzas:

- EXPELIERMUS!- le dio de lleno en el pecho, provocando que volara por los aires, para después chocara contra la pared contigua del salón. El se levantó con una sonrisa, sabía que ella había ganado esta batalla, pero también había perdido su orgullo frente a casi todo Hogwarts.


	3. ENSEÑANDO COMO BESAR

Había salido de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿cómo él se pudo haber atrevido?, era un idiota, un estúpido, un engreído... Bueno aunque la había halagado diciendo que no estuvo mal, meneó su cabeza con reproche, ¿acaso no le bastaba con todo lo que había pasado? ¡Él la había humillado frente a muchas personas!, ni siquiera le pudo explicar a sus mejores amigos que la miraban petrificados, solo había salido furiosa, definitivamente no había pensado en que él utilizaría ese beso para humillarla. ¿Por qué era tan imbécil?

Llegó a orillas del lago y se sentó a pensar, mientras que con su mano jugaba con una piedra la cual después lanzó con fuerza, vió como la piedrarebotaba en el agua, el recuerdo de cuando Ron la enseñó a hacerlo hizo que una pequeña sonrisa iluminara su rostro, ¿por qué no podía amar a Ron?, ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Malfoy? él que tanto la odiaba, solo se acordaba de empezar a verlo de forma diferente un tiempo antes de la guerra, al ver como sufría, su corazón se había ablandado y después... bueno después no tuvo más remedio.

Su mente siguió divagando hasta que oyó que gritaban su nombre a lo lejos, puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio, no quería hablar con nadie.

-Hermione- sintió que esa persona de voz tan familiar llegaba a su lado para sentarse- te estábamos buscando... ¿Qué paso allí adentro?- preguntó Harry angustiado, estaba preocupado por su amiga - ¿qué tan cierto fue lo que dijo Malfoy? - indagó.

- Mucho- murmuró posando su mirada en el lago. Sintió como Harry se tensaba a su lado de forma alarmante.

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudo...?- trató de formular una de muchas preguntas que tenía, no estaba enojado pero si un poco indignado por no darse cuenta de las cosas a tiempo, ¿en qué momento Hermione empezó a sentirse atraída por Malfoy? - No sé por dónde comenzar - musitó tapándose la cara.

- Y yo tampoco sé cómo explicarlo... solo sé que pasó y ya... - explicó con voz serena, a pesar de que un tumulto de emociones se arremolinaban en su interior.

- No quiero juzgarte Herm... te lo juro que no quiero- aseguró- ¿pero tenía que ser de Malfoy?.. ¿Tenías que enamorarte de él, del hurón oxigenado?- esto último la hizo reír.

-No y que no me juzgarías- cuestionó con voz triste. Harry suspiró dándose cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo, Malfoy había sido el enemigo de ellos desde que empezaron en Hogwarts.

- Lo sé... lo siento- se disculpó. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia sí, ella puso la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró con pesar. Como se había complicado su corazón.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?- preguntó refiriéndose a los de su casa.

- Están ya en el comedor... todos están... impresionados.

- No me extraña. - dijo.

- Solo quiero que seas feliz, a pesar de que es muy extraño tu forma de serlo... pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo pase lo que pase. Sabes que nos tienes a mí y a Ron para lo que sea- al escuchar su nombre ella palideció, Ron... no había pensado en él, el era tan impulsivo, tan celoso a veces, aunque ella sabía que era celos de amigos, pero igual debería sentirse traicionado.

- ¿Cómo está el? - pregunto algo nerviosa.

- Impresionado... como todos- agregó- pero no está enojado si es a lo que te refieres, esta más bien... asustado de que sufras por el hurón.

- No sufriré por el- mintió- se me pasara con el tiempo.

- Esto no es algo de solo tiempo Herm - él la miró a los ojos- cuando quieres a alguien, la quieres sin límites y no es fácil olvidarla.- el desvió su mirada al lago. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le agradecía a Merlín por tener a un amigo tan lindo y tan sabio como él.

- ¿Así que resulta q tu repartes besos?.. Que interesante- murmuró una fría voz a sus espaldas. Harry se levantó mirando a Malfoy desafiante, no permitiría que el lastimara a Hermione con sus palabras. Ella hizo lo mismo y se colocó delante de Harry encarando a Malfoy.

- Harry - lo llamo- ¿me puedes dejar a solas con el hurón?- Harry la miró inseguro de la petición de ella- Por favor- agrego mirándolo a los ojos- estaré bien.

- Te esperaré en la sala común - dijo antes de partir de allí, no sin antes dirigir una mirada furiosa hacia Malfoy. Él lo miró con una sonrisa burlona hasta que se hubo perdido de su vista.

- Bueno... ¿me explicarás?-preguntó Malfoy enarcando una ceja.

-¿Explicarte qué? - preguntó ella cruzada de brazos y de forma altanera.

-¿Por qué andas repartiendo besos por allí?.. ¿Acaso te pagan por dar una pequeña muestra de afecto?- en sus ojos había un brillo extraño que ella no pudo interpretar, estaba más concentrada en las palabras del hurón.

- Eres un asqueroso- contestó con repugnancia.

- ¿Yo? No... Solo soy realista...Sabes Granger no pensé que fueras así...- acusó- pensé que las muestras de afecto no la dabas a la luz pública.

- ¿sabes qué Malfoy? ... PÚDRETE.- se dispuso a irse pero él la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

- Quizás lo haga contigo- y mucho antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta él la pegó a su cuerpo y tomó su boca, devorándola, mordiéndola, cuando ella empezó a relajarse, tomó el cabello del rubio con fuerza entre sus manos parta alejarlo y poder verlo a los ojos, no supo cómo ,pero después lo que supo fue que sus labios se separaron para dar paso a sus lenguas y juntarse en un fogoso beso que los transporto a ambos casi al paraíso.

- ¿Ves?.. Así es que se besa...- murmuró cerca de su oído, provocando que su cuerpo temblara de deseo para después salir de allí con deseos de mas.


	4. LA SANGRE YA NO IMPORTA

Al siguiente día se había levantado de buen humor, seguramente había sido por el beso de Malfoy del día anterior, aunque se enojó por lo sucedido no pudo evitar que una alegría la embargara ya que nuevamente había probado sus labios, de una manera que nunca antes se hubiera atrevido. Cuando bajó al comedor, se encontró con sus amigos, se sentó en su mesa para comer, aunque sentía las miradas de varios alumnos encima de ella, no evito que su buen humor se mantuviera intacto.

Disimuladamente miro a la mesa de las serpientes, buscándolo con la vista, hasta que lo encontró sentado a un lado de Pansy, el desvió la mirada del rostro de su amiga para posarla en el rostro de la Gryffindor. Hermione percibió que había algo diferente en su mirar, él la miraba intensamente como queriendo descubrir algo, al mismo tiempo como dos imanes que se repelen apartaron la mirada, no se aguantaban y a pesar de todo Hermione lo amaba, era demasiado extraño, a veces sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar y se preguntaba mil veces por que las cosas del corazón eran tan complicadas.

La clases de pociones fue amena, el profesar había lanzado 10 preguntas al aire a la cual Hermione respondió a 6 ganándose 20 puntos para su casa, las hubiera respondido todas si no hubiera sido por Malfoy que se entrometía para responderlas antes que ella. Ella lo miraba con odio cada vez que él respondía la pregunta que ella se sabía de sobra, para recibir una mirada fría por parte de él. Cuando salió de clases se disculpó con sus amigos para dirigirse a la biblioteca, definitivamente necesitaba un lugar a solas para pensar sin que nadie la interrumpiera.

Cuando llegó se sentó en una mesa muy lejana, sacó un libro el cual estaba leyendo horas antes, se trataba de una novela de amor, la había cautivado desde que la había sacado de la biblioteca la otra noche cuando patrullaba en los pasillos. Empezó a leerla tratando de olvidar todo, se sumergió en la romántica historia de Antonieta y Rodrigo, un hombre guapo y valiente que la salvo de la soledad, estaba tan sumergida en su historia que no se dio cuenta de que una persona se había recostado al borde de su mesa con los brazos cruzados.

- Nunca vas a encontrar un hombre así Granger - dijo - ellos no existen, son simples novelas en las cuales ustedes las mujeres sueñan con que se vuelvan realidad.

- No me arruines el día, por favor- pidió sin levantar la mirada de su libro- quiero que el día de hoy sea tranquilo y sinceramente querido Malfoy - poso su mirada en el - no quiero que tú seas el culpable de que mi día se halla venido abajo.

- Mmmm - meditó - aunque me daría muchísimo gusto arruinártelo, no podría... tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. - se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

- ¿Mucho más importante que molestar a una sangre sucia?.. Quien lo diría - se mofó.- por cierto, a la final siempre vienes y nunca me dices para que, solo vienes y ya... Debe haber algo por lo que te guste buscarme - se rió amargamente.

- La verdad si- admitió- pero no estoy listo para hablar de ello. - antes de irse se dio la vuelta y la miro directo a los ojos - Granger, el señor oscuro calló, tu estuviste presente. Creo que la sangre... es lo que menos importa ahora - y con su semblante serio se largo de allí dejándola pensativa.

Había tratado de evitarlo, pero ahora resultaba que su día se había venido abajo y todo por culpa del idiota de Malfoy, estaba caminando sola, últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo y aunque sus amigos se ofrecían para acompañarla ella simplemente se disculpaba diciéndoles que necesitaba un tiempo a solas. No era fácil por lo que ella estaba pasando y todos lo sabían, nadie le había comentado nada por respeto a ella, los de su casa eran muy fieles en ese aspecto.

Había llegado a un salón en lo alto de la torre de astronomía, podía ver todo el paisaje desde allí, era un lugar perfecto para meditar y ordenar tu vida, cuando está prácticamente patas arriba, se acostó en el suelo con un suspiro de resignación, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y era de una vez por todas olvidarlo, dejarlo atrás, dejar que las aguas fluyeran con el tiempo. Escuchó unos pasos y un perfume característico para ella se infiltro por su nariz, sabía que era él, lo que no sabía era ¿porque siempre la conseguía? O peor ¿por qué siempre la buscaba?, sabía que tenía que decirle algo, pero nunca lo hacía ¿por qué?

Se acostó a su lado sin pedir permiso, la había seguido, el sabía que por una parte no estaba bien, pero necesitaba respuestas y lo más urgente que fuera porque lo iban a volver loco sus preguntas.

- ¿Otra vez siguiéndome?- pregunto sin mirarlo. Tenía su mirada posada en el paisaje del techo igual que el - Espero que esta vez hables... ya no quiero seguir con esto.

- ¿A qué te refieres con esto? - preguntó extrañado.

- A esto - se señaló ella misma con un dedo y luego a él - No quiero que me estés siguiendo... me siento vigilada, no me gusta.

- No serás que andas en malos pasos - indagó molestándola. Ella rió.

- Eso quisieras... nunca mancharía mi historial de vida por nada en el mundo.

- ¿Incluso besando a un hurón descerebrado? - Ella volteó la cabeza para mirarlo, él tenía su ojos posado en ella, se perdió en esos hermosos ojos grises para responder con tranquilidad.

- Eso fue un pequeño desliz.

- ¿desliz?... ¿besar dos veces a una misma persona te parece un desliz?- se rió exhausto. Estaba agotado a pesar de todo.

- Fue una sola vez... la primera no cuenta como beso porque no respondiste a él- explicó sonrojándose levemente y dirigiendo su mirada al techo de nuevo.

- Pues... me dejaste estupefacto, no todos los días llegas y me besas de eso estoy seguro - miró al techo igual que ella - ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿hacer qué?

- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero Granger!- Exclamó exasperado- mi paciencia no es como la tuya- ¿era una forma de disculparse?

- Ya me di cuenta - rió- Porque lo hice...- murmuró para ella y para él, meditando- Si tus ojos vieran mas allá de tus narices te darías cuenta de por qué lo hice... creo que tu corazón y tu mente son muy fríos para darse cuenta. - lo miró a los ojos de nuevo.- pero igual te sigo odiando - sonrió tímidamente - y no sabes cuánto.

- Bueno- dijo el levantándose - es algo por lo menos.- le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomó gustosa.- Aunque en algún momento me daré cuenta de por qué lo hiciste, solo espero que para cuando lo haga... no sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿tarde? - preguntó extrañada - ¿tarde para qué?

- Nos vemos luego Granger - se despidió saliendo de allí ignorando su pregunta.

- ¡Malfoy!...no me dejes con la pregunta en la - cerró la puerta - boca - concluyó resignada. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?, pensaba.


	5. ES SOLO UNA FOTO

- ¡Oh! Vamos Ron es solo una foto.- suplicaba mientras lo seguía por todo Hogwarts.

- No herms... no quiero que me hagas nada con esa cámara diyiman o como se diga.

- ¡No te voy a hacer nada! Y es una cámara digital no una cámara diyiman. Son muy parecidas a las del mundo mágico de hecho.

- Bueno no importa... ¡lo que sea! ... ¿no te vas a morir por una foto o sí?- pregunto fastidiado.

- ¿quieres apostar?

Iba caminando feliz de la vida, al fin después de tanto suplicarle a Ron había conseguido tomarle una foto, el motivo de tanta insistencia era que estaba preparando un álbum de recuerdos y esperaba conservarlo por muchísimo tiempo.

Miraba su foto ensimismada, veía a Ron sonriendo, no podía negar que su amigo era muy guapo, su sonrisa era encantadora y sus ojos centelleantes como dos luceros, cuando era menor pensaba en Ron como en su amor eterno, ahora que estaba más consiente se daba cuenta de que eso era solo un amor platónico, algo pasajero, ahora le gustaba era desafortunadamente... otra persona.

Sintió como la foto se resbalaba de sus manos, una risa chillona prosiguió y luego unos murmullos de satisfacción, sabían quiénes eran, molestaban a cada rato, cuando tuvieran la mínima oportunidad, respirando hondo para no perder el control se volteó encarando a esas personas tan indeseables. Su corazón se aceleró al notar que no estaban solos, que ese grupo lo lideraba esa persona tan indeseada pero a la vez, casi siempre deseada por ella.

- Valla, valla Malfoy - comenzó ella- veo que ya tienes de nuevo a tus... mmm... seguidores- termino con burla al notar a Pakirson, Crablle, Goyle y Zabiny a su espalda.

- Digamos que...mas que todo se trata de posición Granger.

Ella Rió con sorna

- si me imagino. ¿No tiene más nada que hacer que estar molestando a las personas normales de inteligencia suprema?- agregó orgullosa, su insulto indirecto había dado en el clavo, porque la cara de Malfoy se ensombreció de una manera escalofriante.

- No tengo tu misma paciencia Granger...así que no me busques, porque me encuentras.- amenazó.

- Lo mismo digo, así que si no te molesta, preferiría que tus gorilas descerebrados me devolvieran mi foto- acoto con la mano extendida y una sonrisa burlona.

- Denme la foto- anunció el sin apartar la mirada de ella. Le pasaron la foto por encima del hombro, él la tomó entre sus frías manos y la observó.- hum...

- ¿hum qué?.. Malfoy devuélveme mi foto para poderme largar de su vista.

- Wesley...

- Si es él, ¡qué bien!.. Tu mente da para reconocer a la gente... tu sí que eres inteligente, ahora devuélveme la foto - estiro de nuevo la mano hacia él. El se lamió sus labios pensando.

- Chicos, déjenme a solas con Granger...- anunció.

- ¡Solo quiero que me des la foto y ya!- definitivamente quedarse allí en ese pasillo solitario con él, la ponía muy nerviosa, a pesar de que en la torre de astronomía no la molesto ni un poco.

- Déjenme a solas con Granger- repitió, provocando que los demás tras su anuncio se fueran. Cuando estuvieran completamente solos, prosiguió. - Muy bien Granger, tu y yo hablaremos- en su expresión había una determinación inmutable que a Hermione no le dieron ganas de replicar, porque sabía que aunque chistara, el no la dejaría ir.


	6. ¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?

- ¡EY!..¡ Malfoy! Suéltame..- forcejeaba contra su mano que tenia presionada su muñeca con fuerza- Malfoy te estoy hablando, suéltame ahora o...- el se detuvo en seco provocando que ella chocara contra su espalda.

- ¿O qué? - insto para que terminara la frase, la miraba a la cara esperando una respuesta que no llegaba- ¿O qué Granger?.. ¿Me vas a golpear o vas a llamar a tu adorada comadreja?.

- ¡Comadreja será tu abuela!..- a causa de este insulto el apretó la mano que rodeaba la frágil muñeca de la castaña hasta que un gemido escapó de sus labios.

- ¡Me lastimas!- se quejó forcejeando de nuevo con su mano.

- No busques lo que no se te ha perdido...- amenazó.

- No te tengo miedo- pronunció ella con rencor, acercándose a él, dándole a demostrar que su espacio personal no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

- Créeme, no quieres saber de lo que soy capaz.

- ¡Ya me imagino de lo que eres capaz!.

- No lo sabes.

- Crees TU que no lo sé- recalcó- Eres, sencillamente… muy poco hombre.- el lanzó una carcajada al aire de furia, para después tomarla de la cintura con fuerza y estamparla en la pared.

- ¿Te parece que soy poco hombre?- preguntó en su oído mientras que una mano de él se introducía bajo su falda, poco a poco, provocando que todo los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, ella solo estaba paralizada , sintiendo , solo eso, sintiendo.- ¿Crees que un poco hombre como yo, provocaría esto en una mujer?- apretó su muslo con fuerza, dando como consecuencia un sonoro gemido por parte de ella - ¿Todavía sigues pensándolo?- se alejó como si nada hubiera pasado, ella se quedó apoyada en la pared temblando de pies a cabeza… quería más! Pero no podía tomarlo.

- Eres un… un..

- ¿Un qué?.. Si no puedes decir nada no intentes hacerlo… Yo por mi parte lo que quiero es saber .. ¿Qué tramas Hermione Granger?.. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? - sus rasgos eran de confusión.

- ¿A q ..Que te refieres?- pregunto todavía intranquila por lo sucedido anteriormente.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?.

- ¿Como que qué quiero de ti?..No te entiendo Malfoy .. Habla claro.- ya estaba recompuesta y lista para enfrentarlo, no dejaría q él la enredara.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?- se acercó a ella mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, tratando de descubrir que era lo que sus ojos decían- Primero me besas y luego te paseas por todo Hogwartz defendiendo con vehemencia la foto de la comadreja... - la miró entre extrañado y enojado- ¿qué es lo que pretendes?- apoyó su frente en la de ella- No entiendo tu forma de pensar Granger.

-No tienes porque- logró articular con un hilo de voz, Malfoy golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado con fuerza, ella se sobresaltó, apoyándose en la pared de nuevo.

-Tengo que entender tu ¡MALDITA forma de pensar!... porque todas las malditas noches me la pasó pensando en eso...solo en eso.

-¿En... en q...que eso?- tartamudeó como una tonta.

-¡En el maldito beso!


	7. ¿QUIERES?

-¿Por qué deberías estar pensando en ese beso?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Granger no lo sé, si lo supiera créeme que no estaría aquí soportando tu mala compañía.

- ¡Uich! Eres tan insoportable- se quejó.

-No tanto como tú, tu podrás ser algo inteligente pero sigues siendo insoportable a ojos de cualquiera.

- ja, ja ,ja , me dio tanta risa Malfoy- dijo a pesar de que en su cara no había ni un leve rastro de sonrisa.

-Eres tan ... tan … tan...- trataba de encontrar la palabra pero no la hallaba ¡Maldita sea! ¿que le pasaba?.

-Tan, Tan, Tan, ¡guau! Malfoy estas aprendiendo a hablar- se burló.

-Quisieras tu hablar como yo.

-Quisieras tu que yo hablara como tú- continuó ella.

-Eres tan inmadura- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Y tu TAN insufrible- recalcó.

Los dos se comportaban de forma completamente inmadura.

-Por lo menos no ando dando lastima por allí porque ni siquiera he tenido a alguien con quien perder la virginidad.

-¡Eres tan asqueroso!

-Soy realista ¿y quién te dijo que el sexo es asqueroso?...eso es lo mejor que hay, deberías intentar un día salir de ese traje de monja que tienes…se que te encantara, y si lo haces conmigo mas todavía te gustará- muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Hermione, una de ellas era Malfoy y ella en situaciones no apta para menores, y otra era... ¿se lo estaba proponiendo?

-¿Me lo estas proponiendo Malfoy?

-¿y tú?

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada- ¿a qué te refieres?.

-¿quieres que tengamos sexo?- pregunto muy serio, como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

-¿Qué?...eres un degenerado, un sucio un...un...un...- fue interrumpida por las sonoras carcajadas de Malfoy, el cual se agarraba el estomago por los espasmos que su risa le estaba ocasionando.

-¿En verdad... Crees...que...tendría...sexo…contigo?... Debes de estar loca.

-¡Eres un imbécil!.

-Así de imbécil como soy me amas, así que puedes ir con tus insultos a otra parte.- y se fue de allí dejando a Hermione petrificada.


	8. DEBERIAS INTENTARLO

"Deberías intentarlo", era lo único que estaba en su cabeza mientras caminada por los pasillos camino al comedor, "sexo" "sexo" "sexo" "es lo mejor que hay" ¡no salía de su cabeza! …¡¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?! , ¿Qué acaso no había entendido el mensaje de Malfoy? La estaba provocando y ella estaba cayendo, tendría que detenerse o sino no tendría salida cuando estuviera completamente hundida.

-¡Cálmate Hermione!-se reprendía ella misma-tienes que controlarte, pon tus pensamientos en orden, no caigas en la tentación.

-Hola Herm-saludó un entusiasta Ron- ¿estás bien?-pregunto al ver a su amiga tan distraída.- Herm? ¿Estás?...yuju- movió una mano frente a su cara para llamar su atención, lo cual no logró- ¡HERMIONE!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas provocando que varios estudiantes que se encontraban transitando esos pasillos y Hermione se asustaran.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¡NO VUELVAS A GRITARME DE ESA FORMA, ME PUEDES OCACIONAR UN INFARTO!- gritó asustada con una mano en su pecho, definitivamente los juegos de Ron eran algo pesados.

-Lo siento- se disculpó apenado-pero era la única forma que encontré para llamar tu atención, estas muy ausente, ¿te pasa algo?

-No nada, estoy bien, disculpa- dijo un poco más calmada-es solo cosas de estudio, los trabajos que tocan para el siguiente mes, las calificaciones, tengo que mantener mi buen promedio si quiero obtener un buen trabajo.

-Herm…tienes el mejor promedio en todo Hogwarts...

-¿Y eso que Ronald?.. Porque tenga el mejor promedio no quiere decir que tenga que dejar que mi promedio baje, debo solamente... mantenerlo- levanto la barbilla orgullosa de sí misma, definitivamente sus amigos eran los mejores, eran los únicos que podrían sacarla de su patético mundo de problemas.

-¡ay Herm! ¡Mi bella Herm!- le pasó un brazo por sus hombros invitándola a caminar con él- tan gruñona como siempre- ella riendo lo golpeó provocando un pequeño quejido por parte de él.-No me golpees, soy sensible.

-¿en serio? - pregunto aguantando la risa- eres tan idiota Ronald- soltó una carcajada para después correr siendo perseguida por él.

Su momento de tranquilidad había durado solo lo que restaba del día de clases, ahora que se encontraba de nuevo sola, las palabras de Malfoy volvían a su mente "sexo" "deberías intentarlo" "es lo mejor que hay", ¡NO OTRA VEZ!, pensaba.

Casi todas las mujeres de Hogwarts habían perdido la virginidad, pero habían sido con personas sin importancia para ellas, en cambio para Hermione, su virginidad era algo tan importante como su propia vida, no podía perderla con cualquier chico, tendría que ser con la persona a la que ella amara y de una forma romántica, perfecta, siendo ella la prefecta perfecta de todo Hogwarts no podía pasar por alto algo tan importante… la perfección.

Levantándose de su cama con fastidio, decidió salir a dar un paseo por esos solitarios pasillos, aunque sabía que era prohibido caminar a esas horas de la noche, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, siempre vio a Hogwarts como su segunda casa, los lugares más extraños le daban calma y otros paz.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban se oían unos pasos, ella se detuvo en guardia, debería ser el cuidador o peor aun uno de los profesores...asustada corrió al lado contrario a donde se dirigía, pero chocó violentamente con un fuerte pecho, soltó un grito ahogado al momento que sentía como esa persona tapaba su boca para que no emitiera otro sonido alguno.

-Cállate Granger, soy yo- le decía Malfoy en susurros.

-Ay si mira que tranquilidad- le respondió de la misma forma pero con un toque sarcástico, después de que él le destapara la boca.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

-¿Tu qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

-¿Ya empezaste de nuevo con las estupideces Malfoy?

-¿Ya empezaste de nuevo con los insultos Granger?

-¡UY! Eres insoportable- dio la vuelta para seguir en la dirección a la cual anteriormente se dirigía, pero oyó que los pasos se sentían mas y mas cerca, los dos corrieron a encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, que mal lugar encontraron al darse cuenta que era uno de los armarios, tan pequeño, tan cerrado, que podían sentir sus cuerpos rozándose.

-No vayas a quejarte Granger, veo tus intenciones...

-No me voy a quejar, solo...- incomoda trato de acomodarse de una mejor forma para que su pierna descubierta no rozara la de Malfoy tapada por su pijama de dormir.- Échate a un lado, para, para-sentía como su garganta se secaba al sentir el cuerpo de Draco rozar el suyo.

-¿Qué pasa Granger?-indagó con una seductora sonrisa- ¿dices un trabalenguas?

-Nada.

-¿Nada qué?-preguntó extrañado.

-Tú no provocas nada en mí.

-¿Y quién está diciendo lo contrario?- pregunto levantando una ceja y acercándose más y más a Hermione tan lento que a ella le pareció eterno. -Bésame- era un reto que él le estaba haciendo.

-¡No!-dijo con el poco de cordura que le quedaba. Pero él la tomo del cuello para acercarla y besarla con ansias, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado solo que las caricias y los besos los encendieron a ambos, haciendo cada vez más intensa la situación en la que se encontraba, Hermione tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco mientras él la arrinconaba en el estante que quedaba a espalada de ella, la situación era completamente nueva para Hermione, la cual se estaba abriendo a un nuevo mundo de experiencias y sentimientos, de repente Malfoy se separó de ella, trayendo como consecuencia que ella volviera a la realidad.

-Ya se fue-dijo refiriéndose a la persona que estaba en el pasillo- deberíamos regresar antes de que vuelva- trató de salir de allí, pero una delgada mano lo detuvo.

-A no, ni creas Malfoy que esto se va a quedar así, tu empezaste esto y vamos a llegar hasta el final-lo jaló de nuevo hacia dentro y cerró la puerta, allí acabarían lo que empezaron.


	9. A PESAR DE TODO VALIO LA PENA

Abriendo los ojos con temor pudo ver su cara, esos ojos grises la miraban impresionado, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Acababa de entregarle su virginidad a un hombre que ni siquiera la amaba, pero por lo menos- pensaba con pesadez- ella si lo amaba a él. ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara ahora?, miles y miles de preguntas los envolvía a ambos. Sin quitar su mirada uno del otro se separaron, sintiéndose vacios en ese preciso instante que pareció eterno.

-Espero que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto- dijo él mientras se colocaba sus pantalones.

-Créeme que me daría vergüenza decirlo, no soy tan loca.

-¿Vergüenza? ¿A ti vergüenza?-preguntó incrédulo- no sabes cuantas mujeres quisieran estar en tu lugar.

-No lo sé, ni tampoco quiero saberlo.- la estaba lastimando con su indiferencia y él no sabía cuánto.

-Tu eres sencillamente... otra que estuvo aquí para mí, cuando necesitaba un desahogo mas nada, así que no te creas la importante por haber tenido sexo conmigo.

-¿importante? ¡JA!- rio sarcástica- ¿crees que me siento importante?, me siento asqueada, pero por lo menos me hiciste el favor que necesitaba.

-¿Favor?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Si favor, necesitaba a alguien que no le importara quitarme la virginidad y lo conseguí, ahora puedo disfrutar de lo lindo con varios sabiendo que ya no lo soy, los hombres suelen ser tan predecibles, ¿tú qué crees Malfoy?

-Ten cuidado Granger- amenazó.

-No sé de qué - fingió una sonrisa de agrado, se terminó de vestir y camino los tres pasos que faltaban hacia la puerta.

-Te recomiendo no volverte loca ahora que ya no eres virgen.

-¿loca yo? - sonrió- para nada… loca va a ser poco.

-¡Granger!- la llamó molesto, pero ya era tarde ella había salido como si nada por la puerta. Tenía que llegar a su torre antes de que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas, ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?, pero al recordar la escena en la que habían estado se dio cuenta que había valido la pena, a veces era bueno arriesgarse y ella se dio cuenta de eso, porque a pesar de que él la odiaba el momento que habían vivido era único e impresionantemente excit


	10. SIN PROTECCION

Hermione se encontraba en clases de transformación, una de las pocas materias que no eran de su agrado ¿transformar algo en otra cosa?, ¿porque la gente tenía que cambiar por otras? ¿Qué sentido le encontraban a cambiar por solamente el hecho de ser aceptados? ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente? … ¿Qué le pasó a ella? Definitivamente la guerra le hizo ver las cosas que había perdido por estar encerrada en el mundo de los libros, las experiencias de las cuales se había cohibido ¿Qué acaso nunca le interesó a ella misma su propia vida? A veces lo dudaba, casi siempre, la mayoría del tiempo.

No podía prestarle atención a la clase, lo que había hecho la noche anterior era normal para casi todas las personas, pero no para ella, tener relaciones sexuales… y con su peor enemigo, no era algo de lo cual sentirse orgullosa, pero tampoco se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo, por primera vez en su vida había hecho algo sin tenerlo planeado.

¿Quién lo diría?-pensó con una sonrisita-la prefecta perfecta tuvo sexo en un cuarto de limpieza, sin protección alguna-puso cara de desagrado-sin protección-murmuró.

-Disculpe...¿dijo algo ?-preguntó frente a toda la clase.

-No... Nada profesora Mcgonagal, disculpe.

"Sin protección" pensó de nuevo, gracias a Merlín sabía hacer pócimas anti-embarazos, definitivamente tener una compañera de clases que fuera ninfómana tenía sus ventajas…

-Para la próxima clase tendrán una prueba sobre esto, espero que estudien, no quiero ni pensar en que no entendieron esta clase, ya estoy harta de que no entiendan…-se fue mascullando del salón como siempre hacia, últimamente la profesora estaba más amargada de lo normal, pero… ¿a quién le interesaba?.. ¡A NADIE!

Se paro pensando en cómo haría para no encontrarse con Malfoy, pero sabiendo como era su suerte estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo iba a hacer así que sin estar con rodeos, decidió salir a buscarlo, encontrarlo y cuando lo viera pasar por el frente de él para que de una vez él dijera lo que tuviera que decir, ya no tenía nada que perder, su orgullo lo había perdido hacia muchísimo tiempo atrás.

-Hola Hermione- la saludó Mike, un chico del cual Hermione siempre o tiempo atrás estuvo enamorada, ¿Por qué no siguió enamorada de él? …estaba empezando a odiar su vida.

-¡Ah! Hola Mike -fingió impresión- no te había visto ¿Cómo estás?

-No mejor que tu- respondió con una sexi sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo confundida-no te entiendo.

-¿No te has mirado en un espejo últimamente?, deberías, etas más hermosa que nunca.

"Esta bien ¿qué le pasa al planeta?", pensó.

-Mmmm ¿gracias?-continuo todavía confundida, ¿cambiada en qué sentido?

-De nada, para mí es un placer alagarte, adoro como te sonrojas.

-…

-¡oh! Disculpa si te molesto mi comentario, no fue mi intención incomodarte, yo...

-Tranquilo-dijo-está bien, no pasa nada es solo que es primera vez que me hablas para decirme algo como esto, siempre me hablas para puras cuestiones académicas… pero me agrada… necesitaba un cumplido, últimamente he estado tan concentrada en mis estudios-mintió-que todo lo que me dicen lo oigo mal y necesitaba algo que me sonara diferente…Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa apenada- tengo clases de herbología, creo que debo...- señaló la puerta que quedaba a su espalada con su dedo pulgar.

-A, si, claro, no te quito más tiempo, un placer conversar contigo, bueno mejor dicho, un placer haberte saludado.

-Igual -agrego antes de despedirse con una última mirada.

Saliendo del aula de clases miró al cielo y pensó con todas las fuerzas de su ser "tú me odias Merlín", "esto solo me pasa a mí, ahora si se viene a fijar en mi", ¡¿Por qué no pudo ser antes de que me gustara Malfoy?! ¡NO ES JUSTO!, pensó dando un golpe al suelo con su pie. Nunca antes había hecho ese tipo de berrinches como el que estaba haciendo en ese momento, ¡ni siquiera había tenido tantas preguntas en su cabeza!

-Hasta es berrinchuda la sabelotodo... ¿quién lo diría?

-Hasta es oxigenado el estúpido hurón.- devolvió el golpe.

-Granger, Granger, Granger- citó meneando la cabeza con decepción-no sabes que así no se trata a la persona con la que pasaste la noche.

El pasillo por donde pasaba estaba despejado, unas cuantas personas se encontraban rodeadas por allí que no daban importancia a la conversación que mantenían ellos…quizás Merlín si la quería un poco.

-Ni siquiera pase la noche contigo-contraatacó-De hecho solo lo hicimos, me puse mi ropa y me fui, de allí a pasar la noche juntos hay mucho, escucha bien, ¡muchísimo! Trecho-concluyo con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Pero lo hubieras deseado.

-¡Ja! Ni muerta, soy sabelotodo mas no suicida.

-¡Que risa Granger!-fingió reírse con agrado, para luego quedar serio de nuevo- Hasta pareces una payasa- miro a los alumnos que empezaban a caminar por los pasillos, ya varias clases habían terminado por lo tanto la hora del receso de los alumnos había empezado, obteniendo la atención de casi todo el mundo allí grito: - ¡Pero miren, si aquí tenemos a una comediante! ¡OH gran Granger! Cuéntanos tus chistes-provocando varias risillas de odiosas estudiantes que gustaban o incluso antes habían estado con Draco.

No la volvería a humillar, ¡no otra vez!

-¡Pero miren, si aquí tenemos a un enfermo sexual!-Malfoy abrió los ojos entre impresionado y confundido ¡¿qué diablos estaba diciendo?!- ¡Pues sí, es tan obsesionado con el sexo, que ni siquiera le importo quitarle las ganas a una sangre sucia! ¡¿Quién lo diría no?! … ¡un Malfoy teniendo relaciones SEXUALES, escuchen bien SEXUALES, con una sangre sucia!.. ¡Y eso que él las odia!

¿Así era la cosa?.. Ya iba a ver

-¡¿a si?! , ¡Por lo menos hice un acto de caridad al quitarte la virginidad!- Todo Hogwarts quedo impactado, ¿Dónde estaban Harry y Ron para que callaran a ese hurón de una buena vez?

-¡JA!.. ¡Lo tienes tan pequeño que dudo que me la hayas quitado!- gritó. Cuando él iba a replicar aparecieron Harry y Ron entre la multitud con la cara tan enrojecida, con el fin de matar a Malfoy, sabía que esto iba a terminar muy mal...

-¡Harry no!-gritó, pero ya era muy tarde un puño había impactado directamente con la cara del rubio.


	11. ¿EN DONDE SERA AHORA?

-Es definitivamente imperdonable el escándalo realizado en el pasillo ¿acaso no les da pena?-preguntaba la profesora de transformación y nueva directora de Hogwarts Macgonagall-¡les he hecho una pregunta!-exclamóó al ver que ninguno de los presentes respondía-No tienen remedio-murmuró con pesadumbre-¿saben cuántos años han mantenido esta constante pelea?

-¿siete años?-respondió Ron dudoso.

-¡SI!-exclamó provocando que los presentes saltaran en sus asientos -casi 7 años ¿no les da vergüenza?

-¿vergüenza?-preguntó Harry enojado-vergüenza debería darle a este infeliz de Malfoy por habernos molestado todo este tiempo, a él es al que debería darle vergüenza, a él es al que debería castigar, mas no a nosotros.

-Mira como lloro Potty- se burlaba Draco mientras hacia un gesto teatral-Si Harry Potable no me hubiera golpeado, nada de lo que pasó en el pasillo hubiera sucedido-le dijo a Macgonagall.

-Miren como salieron ustedes tres jóvenes, están golpeados-y era cierto el aspecto de ellos era de personas acabando de salir de guerra, Malfoy tenía parte de su camisa rota y su labio superior sangraba, Harry un ojo morado y el cuello de su camisa degastado y Ron tenía un enorme golpe en la mejilla (producto de Malfoy) que no le favorecía en nada.

-Pues Malfoy debió haber respetado a Hermione desde un principio - acusó Ron.

-Los problemas personales entre Malfoy y Granger lo arreglan entre ellos ¡y ustedes no tienen que actuar de forma tan salvaje!, no son animales, ¡pueden hablar!

-¡¿yo tuve que haber respetado a Granger?! Créanme que ella fue la que no me respeto a mi-agrego con una seductora sonrisa.

-¡Sr. Malfoy por favor!

-Maldito-dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono antes de levantarse para ir hacia Malfoy, no sin antes ser detenidos por un hechizo de Macgonagall.

-¡Contrólense por favor!, esto no es un campo de batalla, es mi despacho y exijo que lo respeten igual que a todo el colegio-la profesora posó su mirada al suelo pensando-es evidente que tengo que colocar una sanción, el problema exactamente es ¿Cuál?

-Colóquele la sanción a Potable, al incendiado y a la sabelotodo insufrible de Granger, pero no a mí.

-Señor Malfoy, usted tuvo una gran parte de culpa al insultar a la .

-¡Yo no la insulte!.. De hecho ella fue la me insulto a mí al decir que mi pe...-calló de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-Prosiga señor Malfoy ¿qué dijo la ?

Algo sonrojado se levantó de su asiento para que nadie se diera cuenta de su sonrojo, la mataría cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Nada profesora Macgonagall, puede continuar con sus acusaciones-se pasó una mano por su cara fastidiado, miro hacia el sillón que se encontraba a su izquierda donde muy callada se encontraba Hermione, que lo miraba a él desafiante. Como todo orgulloso Malfoy la recorrió con la mirada y mostró un tentadora sonrisa que la hizo estremecer-Profesora Macgonagall -la llamó-estoy dispuesto a recibir con gusto cualquier castigo que usted me coloque.

-¿En serio?-pregunto impresionada-digo-carraspeó-me parece muy maduro de su parte Sr. Malfoy, cuando sepa que castigo le daré se lo haré saber, puede retirarse a su sala común.

-Muchas gracias profesora- miró a Hermione por última vez antes de salir por la puerta con toda la elegancia que poseía un Malfoy.

"¡Qué diablos!", pensó aturdida, estaba segura de que esa mirada que le había dirigido Malfoy era una cita, ¿una cita? ¿Para donde? … "un momento… ¿una cita? ¿O una afirmación?" ¿afirmaban que se iban a volver a encontrar?, un último pensamiento cruzó por su mente antes de que su respiración se acelerara…"¿en donde será ahora?".


	12. NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ

Y allí se encontraba de nuevo, caminando y tratando de evitar a Malfoy a toda costa, llevaba dos días esquivándolo desde su encuentro en la oficina de la directora Mcgonagall, no podía encontrarse con él, su mensaje había llegado intacto a su cerebro, sin equivocaciones, sin dudas, sabía lo que significaba, debía evitar a toda costa encontrárselo, porque sabía que si no lo hacía no podría resistirse ante la tentación de lo que representaba Malfoy.

Sus amigos luego de lo sucedido, no podían creerlo, ya de por sí que su Hermione se hubiera besado con Malfoy era un caos, que hubiera perdido la virginidad con él era una catástrofe. Por primera vez Hermione Granger había hecho lo que muchas personas no pensaban que haría…romper las reglas. No es que su relación con Malfoy fuera ilegal, pero para ojos de muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts si lo era, por el sencillo motivo de que Malfoy había pertenecido a las filas del señor oscuro y Hermione había pertenecido al ejercito de Dumbledore, eran enemigos desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás y por eso para la mayoría de los de su casa era traición, aunque ya la guerra había acabado, todavía existía el resentimiento y el rencor en muchos corazones.

Ron, después de haber pasado varias horas discutiendo con Hermione había cedido y aceptado de que ya Hermione no era una niña y que su tiempo de experimentar estaba atrasado, pero sin embargo la idea de que su mejor amiga empezara a tener relaciones sexuales lo repugnaba y prefería no hablar de ese tema, mucho menos pensar que Malfoy la volvería a tocar, aunque Hermione le había prometido a el que no volvería a ver a Malfoy, para ella era casi imposible ya que el trataba buscarla por todos los medios incluso sentía que la estaba acosando, incitándola a lo prohibido.

Harry era completamente un caso aparte, él que al principio la apoyaba, había retirado todo su apoyo de ella, la había decepcionado, nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos. No le dirigía la palabra, el decía que ella no se lo merecía, aunque varias veces Hermione trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, no pudo y hasta ese día la indiferencia de su mejor amigo le dolía, pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentía, porque sabía que ellos tarde o temprano la perdonarían.

Ginny por su parte estaba entusiasmada, para ella el que Hermione hubiera perdido la virginidad con su peor enemigo le parecía romántico, esto era una de las cosas que hacían dudar a Hermione de la cordura de su amiga, pero a pesar de todo la apoyaba y eso la reconfortaba.

Como siempre y como azares del destino, no se puede evitar lo inevitable, tarde o temprano las cosas caen por su propio peso y aunque uno escape de ellas siempre nos encuentran, eso fue lo que le pasó ese día a Hermione huyó, huyó, huyó de lo inevitable sin obtener resultado, porque lo inevitable… la encontró.

-¡SUELTAME MALFOY!-gritaba cuando él la tomo con fuerza de la muñeca en la desolada biblioteca.

-¿Por qué estas huyendo?- preguntaba forcejeando con ella

-¡SUELTAME!

-¡No grites!... nos sacarán... y este es el único lugar donde podemos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

-No me interesa hablar contigo ¿Qué acaso el ratón de tu cabeza no corre tan rápido?

-¿El ratón de mi..?, Bien eso lo olvidaré, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso.

-¿Si?… ¿Y que se supone que paso para ti?..Dime, tengo mucha curiosidad por saberlo.

-Tuvimos... ¿relaciones sexuales?-termino dudoso.

-¿En serio?.. No me digas-dijo con sarcasmo- ¡Típico! ¡Hombres! ¡Todos son iguales, creen que cuando tienen relaciones con una chica es solo eso, tienen relaciones…pues no! ¡No es así! No es solo tener relaciones, algunas mujeres Hacemos el amor, no solo tenemos penetración así como también lo llaman ustedes, nosotras si tenemos sentimientos y debemos ser respetadas como tales, no buscarlas como si fueran un objeto que pueden usar y desechar a su antojo, ¡nuestro corazón es blando!.-solo en ese momento cuando terminó de hablar, se dió cuenta de que le faltaba el aire, se calmó y tomo todo el are que sus pulmones le permitieron- ¿te vas a quedar callado o tienes algo que decir?

-¿tienes el periodo o…?

-¡Eres un imbécil!...contigo no se puede hablar, eres un degene...

-¡Srta. Granger! Podría bajar la voz, está en una biblioteca no en un estadio de Quiditch.

-Lo siento profesora- y con esto la profesora se retiro indignada de allí.

-Te lo dije-musitó

-Podrías callarte y dejarme en paz- le susurro furiosa.

-No puedo-se quejo como un niño.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-lo miro extrañada, como quien mira a un niño confundido.

-Me enferma pensar que puedas tener relaciones con otros chicos...

-Te enferma pens..

-¡SI!.. Tú fuiste mía y encontraré la forma de que lo sigas siendo.

-Yo no fui ni seré...

-¿mía?-la interrumpió- no sabes de lo que soy capaz Granger- dijo con una cautivadora sonrisa.

-Un momento… ¿me estas amenazando a caso?

-Nos vemos Granger- se despidió de ella sin responder a su pregunta.

-¡MALFOY NO ME DEJES OTRA VEZ ASI! -gritó

-¡Última advertencia Srta. Granger!

-Lo siento -musitó.

Callo por su propia conciencia, la cual la estaba atormentando escandalosamente. Entre su corazón y su conciencia ¿Quién ganaría?


	13. ENTRE MACKENZIE Y YO

-"Vamos Hermione si puedes, si puedes, si puedes"- pensó acelerando su trote hasta el salón, justo antes de que cerraran la puerta logró pasar, siguiéndola de cerca el sonoro golpe de esta al cerrarse, un poco mas y quedaba fuera, estuvo tan cerca.

-Buenas noches Srta. Granger- murmuró sarcástica la profesora de oclumancia.

-Profesora disculpe la tardanza-explicó aproximándose a ella- es que estaba durmiendo y de repente llego Cronchack mi gato y...

-No me interesa que problema tuvo con su gato, su perro o su perico-respondió- tome asiento... y espero que por lo menos preste atención a la clase, aparte de llegar tarde no quiero explicar en vano.

-Disculpe- dijo de nuevo antes de sentarse junto a Ginny que la miraba divertida.

-Así que Cronchack ¿eh?- susurro para ella con una sonrisa picara-¿debo creerte o debo pensar solamente que tuviste otra noche de locura con el sexy de Malfoy?

-¡Ginny! Por favor - exclamó en voz baja- no deberías decir esas cosas…- sentía que sus mejillas se enrojecían de sobremanera "que vergüenza", pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Sin ofender Herm, pero… ya todo el colegio lo sabe así que... ¿cuál es el drama?

-¿Qué cual es el drama? ¡¿Qué cual es el drama?! - casi gritaba recibiendo un pisotón de su amiga que la hizo enmudecer- no es drama, no quiero que él se entere que hablo de el… le prometí a tu hermano que no lo volvería a ver y no lo haré.

-¿y quién es Ron? ¿tu padre acaso?- bufó colocando los ojos en blanco- sé que es como tu hermano, pero es tu vida y a fin de cuentas tú haces con tu vida lo que quieras, sabes que yo te apoyo pases lo que pase y sabes también que ellos lo harán aunque le cueste al principio, ellos te aman y es normal su temor a que alguien te haga daño, pero a fin de cuentas respetaran tu decisión- a veces le impresionaba lo madura que se podía portar su amiga, a pesar de ser un poco loca tenía por lo menos un rastro de cordura.

-Ya lo se… pero no quiero volver a ver a Malfoy y mucho menos después de de... de lo que paso.

-Ay Herm, a pesar de haber roto las "reglas"- simuló unas comillas con sus dedos- sigues siendo la misma, pero así te queremos todos ¿no?- le dedico una sonrisa- aunque te hayas acostado con el semental de Malfoy - Ginny dirigió su mirada al frente, prestando atención a la clase.

"Semental de Malfoy", retumbaba en su mente, de nuevo sentía ese ardor en las mejillas sabia que se estaba ruborizando, sin poder evitarlo cambió el rumbo de su mirada disimuladamente de su profesora hacia la fila de mesas a un lado de la suya buscando a una persona en especial, para darse cuenta de inmediato que él la miraba extrañado.

-"¿Qué habrá provocado el rubor en sus mejillas?"- se preguntaba él.

Saliendo de clases Hermione fue interceptada por una entusiasta Ginny que la jaloneaba del brazo emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa, que pasa?-preguntó asustada tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-William…William…-decía mientras daba saltitos frente a ella, Hermione la miró de arriba hacia abajo extrañada-William...

-Está bien...- agregó asintiendo con la cabeza- William... ¿que se supone que pasa con él?

-¡Quiere verte!

-Un momento- la detuvo antes de que prosiguiera- ¿de qué William se supone que estamos hablando?-pregunto, recibiendo como respuesta que Ginny la mirara indignada- lo siento, pero no se a que William te refieres.

-¡Por Dios Hermione Jean Granger!, pues a William Mackenzie, uno de los chicos más deseados de todo Hogwarts… y te quiere ver... a Ti... Esta noche.- Hermione la miró, por un largo rato, para luego reírse a carcajadas en su cara.

-Tu sí que eres graciosa- dijo antes de retirarse de allí, Ginny la siguió.

-Pero Herm, es William...

-Y yo soy Hermione ¿Qué de interesante hay en eso?..

-Mucho...

-Y como Hermione Granger ni pensaré verme con "William" esta noche ni nunca-prosiguió ignorando la respuesta de su amiga.

-Herm, pero ¿porque no?- suplicó alargando las palabras.

-Porque no Ginny ¿tu que sabes qué piensa hacer él conmigo?..

-Por ahora nada.

-¿Por ahora nada?, ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?-se quejó.

-¡Herm solo una vez, ve a verlo hoy y ya! Si no te gusta no lo vuelves a ver y problema resuelto-sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Que inteligente eres Ginny- respondió sarcástica antes de seguir caminando.

-Oye no tienes porque insultarme solo trato de ayudar...

-¿ayudar en qué?

-A que olvides a Malfoy, por lo menos dame un poco de mérito por eso.

-Ginny-suspiró- en serio te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero en verdad no necesito ver a nadie.

-Herm ¿quieres agradecerme todo lo que he hecho por ti?, pues sal con él y problema resuelto.

-Problema resuelto, Problema resuelto-arremedó- no utilices esa psicología conmigo jovencita.

-Pues entonces ve por tu vida sabiendo que no hiciste nada para agradecer a tu amiga lo que muchas veces hizo por ti- agregó antes de voltearse elegantemente y alejarse a paso muy lento de allí.

Hermione suspiró indignada consigo misma por lo que iba a decir:

-Esta bien Ginny, iré… ¿contenta?- Ginny pegó un grito de emoción que la ensordeció, antes de recibir un afectuoso abrazo.- Esta bien, está bien basta, ¿dónde quiere él que nos veamos?

11 de la noche.

"¡OH por Merlín!, solo a mí se me ocurre hacerle caso a Ginny!" pensaba mientras caminaba cuidadosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, el chico quería verla frente a la sala de los menesteres, quizás tuvieran una cena romántica allí o solo platicarían, "o quizás el...", pensó tragando en seco, "positividad Hermione positividad" se repetía simultáneamente a sí misma.

Justo antes de tomar las escaleras hacia el piso de la sala de los menesteres, pasó por el baño de prefectos sin darse cuenta de que una morena la observaba muy de cerca.

"Lo que te espera sangre sucia" pensaba Pansy Parkinson con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Al llegar al piso donde se encontraba la sala se rrecostó a un pilar cercano esperando a que el "Sir William", como lo llamaba internamente ella en una broma privada, apareciera.

"1er strike, el chico es impuntual".

-¡Hermione! -oyó que la llamaron entusiasmadamente desde la sala- pensé que nunca ibas a venir- se había olvidado de su belleza, ese chico era excepcionalmente guapo, tenía carisma y buena fama "no como otros", pensó- te importaría si entramos- le abrió paso hacia la sala para quedar impresionada con lo que había adentro.

"una cena" susurro para sí con una sonrisita.

-Espero que… te guste, no soy muy bueno con esto, pero hago lo que puedo... disculpa es que estoy un poco nervioso… siéntate- apartó una silla para ella, la acepto gustosa, el se sentó justo al otro lado de la mesa frente a ella- quizás te preguntes porque el motivo de esta invitación... creo que no hace falta decir que me interesas- acotó con una apenada sonrisa- y quizás también te preguntaras porque no te había invitado antes, pero antes de responder a esa pregunta.. ¿Te gustaría un poco de vino?- él le ofreció una copa de donde ella bebió, mientras él respondía a todas sus preguntas, por largo rato hablaron uniendo cada vez y cada vez más un lazo, reían, compartían historias y contaban sus anécdotas antes y después de la batalla como había cambiado sus vidas y como habían afectado a los demás.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte...- Hermione asintió para que el continuara.

-Yo…

Como a las 6 de la mañana, se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando y que ya era hora de que los otros alumnos se levantaran, debían apresurarse si querían llegar sin ser vistos, así que abriendo la puerta de la sala, sacaron sus cabezas para mirar a ambos lados y cuando se cercioraron de que no había nadie cerca partieron de allí, caminaban rápido sin mirar atrás, solo querían llegar y poder cambiarse, para así ir a sus respectivas clases.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo donde debían separarse se despidieron con un afectuoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, no sin antes agradecerse mutuamente por la grandiosa noche que pasaron.

Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con la cara iluminada de Ginny que le preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que había pasado y como le había ido.

-Me fue muy bien-repetía por enésima vez.

-Pero dame detalles -se quejaba Ginny.

-Ahora estoy apurada…tengo clases y todavía no estoy lista.

-Herm...-fue callada por la puerta del baño que se cerraba.

Caminando hacia las clases de defensa se encontró con varios de Slytherin que la miraban extraño, algo a lo que ella no le tomó importancia, no había cruzado bien la esquina cuando un muy enojado Malfoy la interceptó.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí...

-Malfoy llego tarde a clases, así que...

-Estas cansada, se te nota en tu cara ¿Qué acaso no dormiste bien?- preguntó acercándose a ella con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

-No es tu problema.

-No es mi problema-murmuró para sí mismo- Esta bien-respondió de pronto entusiasmado- entonces el problema será entre Mackenzie y yo.- dijo resuelto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que?..-miles de preguntas se arremolinaron en su boca provocando que ninguna de ellas completas saliera- Ni se te ocurra Malfoy meterte en... ¡Malfoy te estoy hablando!..- pero solo le estaba hablando a la espalda de Malfoy que se alejaba de allí empujando a gente a diestra y siniestra- ¡Malfoy!- lo llamó, pero él de nuevo no reaccionó, solo tenía tres cosas en la cabeza: Mackenzie, su mano la cual abría y cerraba tratando de relajar sus músculos y su varita la cual sostenía con demasiada fuerza en su mano izquierda.


	14. BATALLA CAMPAL

"No no podía ser, Malfoy no podía hacerlo", pensaba asustada Hermione mientras seguía su figura a lo lejos,"el no podía ser tan bruto"

-¡Malfoy!-gritó por centésima vez a su espalda- ¡Malfoy te estoy hablando!-gritó más fuerte para hacerse oír.

-No molestes Granger- dijo él sobre su hombro sin pararse.

Se estaba acercando al campo, pudo notar Hermione, pronto llegaría hacia donde él estaba, si no se paraba ocurriría una catástrofe. Apresuró el paso sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido, ¡ni siquiera cuando estaba en el colegio muggle! Se detuvo asustada cuando perdió de vista a Malfoy, un escándalo proveniente de un lugar cercano en el campus la hizo correr velozmente hacia donde provenían. Y allí paso lo que a Hermione le pareció lo mas halagador que hubiera visto, inconscientemente le parecía así, dos hombres peleando por ella... Nunca le había sucedido.

Draco estaba frente a William con una distancia prudencial, ella no dudaba que en cualquier momento el fuera a romper esa distancia que los separaba, la gente los rodeaba, nadie se entrometía a detener a algunos de los dos que se miraban desafiantes y eso se iba a poner peor.

Hermione salió de su estupor y corrió junto a William que al verla llegar le dedico una dulce sonrisa y la tomó de la cintura colocándola a su lado.

-Entonces Malfoy... ¿algún problema que salga con Granger? ¿O hay en realidad un problema con lo que ella haga?-preguntó mientras lo miraba de forma altanera.

-Su existencia ya es un problema- respondió sin dirigirle la mirada a ella, no apartaba su vista de él.

Hizo una ademán con los labios de extrañeza- me pareció oír un rastro de celos en tu voz-observó.

Malfoy rió de forma tan cruel que provocó escalofríos en muchas de las personas que se encontraban allí, arremolinadas, observando, espiando...

-¿En serio? - dijo con gracia- como se nota que la junta con Granger te está poniendo mal...-comento sin dejar de reírse. William lo miró sin una pisca de gracia en su rostro y agregó:

-Entonces explícanos Malfoy... ¿Qué vienes a buscar entonces?.. ¿Porque vienes a insultarme por haber salido con Hermione? ...¿porque, Malfoy, te duele tanto lo que yo haga con ella?

El lugar se sumió en un espeso silencio, las personas miraban a Malfoy esperando su respuesta, Malfoy parecía impresionado, no había pensado en eso. Pudieron notar como Malfoy digería las palabras, para cuando decidió hablar, todos se tensaron.

-Todo el que este junto a Granger merece ser humillado, a fin de cuentas es una sangre sucia, una sabelotodo insufrible, ratón de biblioteca que no sabe de la vida... Sabe que es el sexo por suerte, porque fui tan bondadoso, impresionantemente bondadoso...que decidí enseñarle lo que era el arte del placer- dirigió su mirada fría a Hermione mientras hablaba luego la dirigió de nuevo a William- ¿responde eso a tu pregunta?.

Hermione sintió como sus mejillas ardían por la rabia, sus palabras se atragantaban en su garganta, tomaba su varita con fuerza, esta expedía chispas que salían simultáneamente a medida que su furia aumentaba...

-¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan canalla, animal!- dijo viendo rojo- ¡eres un imbécil, insensible que cree que todo gira a tu alrededor cuando en realidad tu cabezota inflada de ego no deja que el mundo gire!... ¿Hablas de que yo soy una sangre sucia? Por lo menos mi sangre no está manchada con la suciedad del desprecio, por lo menos tengo amigos que me valoran, me quieren y están conmigo por lo que soy... Yo...

-Ni te atrevas por un minuto a meterte con mi familia- amenazó acercándose peligrosamente, ella también lo hizo seguida de William que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Malfoy.

-¿Que no me atreva a insultar a tu familia? - rió- ¿que tiene tu familia que no tenga la mía? ¿Dinero? -rió de nuevo- tu familia ha gastado tanto dinero en tener un titulo por lo menos aceptable entre nosotros que dudo que ya le quede... ¿Respeto? Tu familia ya no tiene eso... ¿Qué piensas hacer Malfoy ahora que me he metido con tu familia? ¿Golpearme? ...-se acercó mas a él- atrévete.

-Eres una...

-¿Sangre sucia? ... Lo sé lo sé, me se tu casete de sobra, cámbiatelo ¿si? aunque dudo que sepas que es un casete...

-DESMAIUS- grito invadido por la furia.

-¡PROTEGO!.. Malfoy tu podrás haber sido de Voldemort...pero recuerda quien de los dos bandos fue el que en verdad ganó la batalla.

-Infeliz-murmuró antes de lanzar otro hechizo hacia ella, esta vez fue William en que entro en acción, repeliendo el hechizo de manera eficaz.

-O no -dijo Malfoy meneando la cabeza- ni creas que vas a salir ileso.

-¿Apostamos?- lo retó.

Unos veinte minutos después el campus estaba vuelto una batalla campal, no tanto como la de Hogwarts pero si algo fuerte, ya que estudiantes de varias casas entraron defendiendo a las suyas propias.

Hermione no sabía cómo había pasado, solo sabía que las cosas estaban empeorando, mucho más ahora que se daba cuenta que Harry y Ron se acercaban corriendo al acontecimiento buscándola desesperados. Viendo que William estaba siendo atacado nuevamente por Malfoy, Hermione se acercó a él apresuradamente, para con todas sus fuerzas gritarle:

-¡DESMAIUS!- el sonoro golpe de el cuerpo inconsciente de Malfoy al caer en el suelo, provocó que todas las personas que peleaban pararan mirando la escena. Unos segundos después de esto la profesora Mcgonagal se acercó como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ellos, impresionada de que nuevamente ese problema incluía a Hermione, una de las mejores de su clase.


	15. CASTIGO

-Todavía no puedo creerlo señorita Granger- comentaba decepcionada la profesora Mcgonagal- dos veces, ¿sabe lo que es estar involucrada dos veces en problemas tan calamitosos?, debo admitir que estoy muy decepcionada de usted, nunca pensé que usted La prefecta de Griffindor fuera capaz de estar involucrada en esta clase de problemas-meneó la cabeza con desagrado.

Hermione escuchaba todo con la cabeza gacha, estaba sentada en un mullido sillón que se encontraba justo al frente del escritorio de la directora, tenía sus manos fuertemente apretadas en su regazo, mientras que brevemente enviaba miradas acusadoras a la persona que se encontraba a su lado sentado de forma indulgente.

La profesora Mcgonagall dirigió su mirada hacia él:

-Y usted Sr. Malfoy no diré que me decepciona, porque ya me lo esperaba de usted claro- Malfoy hizo una mueca de incredibilidad mientras Hermione soltaba una risotada, pasado un minuto Hermione seguía riéndose mientras lo miraba a la cara con burla, parecía que Malfoy estuviera pasando por un calvario al ver como ella se reía de él.

¿Qué esperaba? Se preguntaba Hermione ¿Qué no se riera de él?, imposible, prácticamente había sido insultado por la profesora Mcgonagall. Decidió tranquilizarse cuando vio que la mirada de la profesora Mcgonagall era severa, preferiría no agregar otro castigo más a la cuenta.

-Bueno, ya que le paso la etapa de Gracia Srta. Granger, preferiría que ahora me dejara hablar- anunció severa. Hermione se sonrojó hasta la coronilla provocando una risita proveniente de Malfoy al cual miró con odio en ese mismo instante- Ustedes tienen un castigo pendiente que lamentablemente nunca llegue a implantárselo, dado a su actuación de hoy el castigo será doble… para ambos - agregó al ver que uno de los dos iba a replicar- mañana mismo comenzaran, no quiero peros, no quiero excusas... nada ¿me explique bien?- ellos asintieron a regañadientes- limpiaran todo el colegio.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al unísono.

-Por un mes.

-¡NO!

-Sin magia- agregó tras su réplica.

-Pero no me puede hacer esto, tengo que estudiar, tengo que pensar en los TIMOS que ya se acercan, y también el mes que viene tengo un examen de DCAO…yo…yo - sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver como la profesora no se inmutaba con ninguna de sus palabra.

-Debió pensarlo antes de verse envuelta en los problemas en los que ha estado metida estos últimos días, para usted señor Malfoy será lo mismo, espero que no tenga objeción al respecto.

-Definitivamente no, que mas me queda, no puedo negarme… a la final voy a terminar haciendo todo con la come libros de todas formas- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Me alegra mucho su actitud pero no creo que ese apodo sea muy conveniente para la Sta. Granger, debe llamarla por su nombre o apellido como usted guste, el respeto es algo muy valioso en los seres humanos y…

Hermione y Draco se acomodaron con un suspiro en sus sillones, mientras la profesora seguía hablando de las cosas buenas y malas de la vida.

-Entonces deberían tratarse como seres humanos que son- culminó no sin antes lanzar una pregunta- ¿entendieron?

-O si claro- dijo Draco.

-¿Cómo no?- murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Querían salir de allí antes de que la profesora empezara otro de sus discursos.

-Bueno, mañana después de clases los buscaré, para que puedan empezar con sus deberes, mientras tanto les suplico que no se metan en más problemas- dijo con una mirada irritada y suplicante- pueden retirarse- anunció.

No había terminado de decir bien esto último cuando los dos se habían levantado como movidos por un resorte, para salir después precipitadamente de la dirección.

-Si que son desesperantes estos chicos de ahora… ya no quieren escuchar a los mayores hablar- murmuraba para sí misma- ¿será que hablo mucho? … no creo- murmuró con una sonrisa arrogante mientras miraba al vacío.

-Estarás contento Malfoy- le dijo cuando estuvieron fuera de la dirección.

-¿yo?.. Querrás decir TU… tu deberías estar contenta por lo que acabas de provocar, si no te hubieras ido con el estúpido de...

-¡ni te atrevas a insultar a William!

-¿o si no que? ¿Vas a golpearme, para que nos coloquen otro castigo o es que quieres que eso suceda para estar más tiempo junto a mi? - susurró acercándose a ella tentadoramente- hagamos algo por el bien tuyo ¿si?... no me tientes Granger o puede ser que tu conciencia quede manchada de nuevo- tomó su barbilla con una mano para depositar un beso en sus fríos labios, antes de irse de allí como si nada hubiera pasado.

"no puedo creer que él me este haciendo esto", pensaba mientras se recostaba a la pared de piedra del castillo, "no puede hacerlo" pensó de nuevo antes de taparse la cara con sus temblorosas manos


	16. EN LA BIBLIOTECA

-Llegas tarde- anunció Hermione al ver que él se acercaba-deberías ser puntual por lo menos.

-Ni en una cita soy puntual, ¿porque debería de serlo con esto que ni siquiera me interesa?

-¿Tal vez porque podrían expulsarte si no lo haces?- respondió sarcástica.

-Se que no lo harán, ellos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer, que ver que soy puntual con una persona como tu- la miró de arriba abajo- o sea lo que sea que eres.

-Eres insoportable- masculló.

-No mas que tu presencia querida-negó al tiempo con la cabeza- entonces...¿Por dónde empezamos?-preguntó con las manos en la cintura y mirando a los lados buscando los materiales.

-Primero tenemos que ir con la profesora Mcgonagall- dijo de mala gana- si caminamos quizás lleguemos a tiempo- fingió una sonrisa agradable que no lo pudo engañar en lo más mínimo, eso era grato para él, molestarla... Eso sí que era vida.

Hermione caminó al frente sin importarle si él la seguía o no, ¡quería terminar con eso lo más rápido posible!, todo con tal de no estar con el tanto tiempo, le gustaba sí, lo amaba sí, lo odiaba ¡también!... Pero no podía negar que le inquietaba su presencia, sabía por experiencia propia como era él y también sabía que ella no se negaría a nada cuando lo tuviera cerca, sencillamente porque ese chico le fascinaba de una manera tal que la asustaba... Aunque claro a veces él la hacía comportarse como una loca sin escrúpulos.

Al llegar a las escaleras que los dirigiría a la dirección, se lanzaron una breve mirada retadora, ya no había marcha atrás, tendrían que aguantarse, así sus mentes no quisieran.

-Siéntense por favor- indicó la profesora cuando estuvieron dentro- bueno ya que están aquí, antes de darles las indicaciones, de una vez les advierto que tengan cuidado, no aceptaré ninguna clase de broma, ninguna clase de comportamiento injustificado y mucho menos...-los miró severamente- otro escándalo como en los que ustedes han sido los protagonistas... Ya que les quedó claro-prosiguió sin esperar respuesta de ellos- les indicaré en donde comenzarán con su castigo, espero que esto les enseñe una buena disciplina-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la puerta, los miró- si quieren seguirme.

Los chicos se levantaron de sus sillones con las mismas ganas con las que un ser humano se dirige a su muerte segura. De alguna forma estarían arriesgados a matarse, estaban seguros de que físicamente no... Por completo, pero mentalmente si.

Siguieron a la directora varios minutos por largos pasillos del castillo. La directora paró justo delante de una puerta que Hermione conocía muy bien... La biblioteca.

-Aquí comenzaran sus actividades, al finalizar la tarde espero que hayan terminado con más de la mitad de la biblioteca- abrió con un movimiento de su varita la puerta que ese día permanecía cerrada por mantenimiento- les aviso de nuevo que todo será limpiado a mano, así que les agradecería mucho si me entregaran sus varitas- los dos la sacaron contra su voluntad colocándolas en la mano de la profesora- muy bien, adentro tendrán lo que necesitan... Suerte.

Se alejó de allí sin mirar atrás, estaba segura de lo que había logrado, un acercamiento entre dos casa siempre enemigas, solo esperaba que no terminara en mal, suspiró con desgana, estaría atenta a cualquier problema que oyera.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, para encontrarse con un espeso silencio, parecía un cementerio, nada se oía, incluso un cementerio no era tan callado como ese lugar, lograba darle escalofríos.

Siguió adelante sin mirar al rubio que iba tras ella, solo estaba dispuesta a terminar con eso lo más rápido que pudiera, no quería estar más tiempo de lo necesario cerca de él. En la esquina del salón vio los materiales que necesitarían y una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara, definitivamente disfrutaría, habían puros objetos de limpieza muggles en su mayoría irreconocibles para Malfoy, que en ese momento los agarraba asqueado.

-¿que se supone que es esto?- preguntó agarrando un espray para pulir mesas- definitivamente la profesora ahora si está loca-tiró el espray al suelo sin cuidado alguno- ponerme a limpiar a mí con estas cosas, que utilizan ustedes los...muggles-murmuró con desprecio.

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció de su rostro, fue reemplazada por una mueca que endurecía sus suaves facciones.

-Sinceramente no te entiendo Malfoy-se pasó una mano por el cabello fastidiada-antes me dijiste que el señor oscuro había caído y que la sangre no importaba, ahora no entiendo porque cambias de opinión, porque te contradices... ¡Porque eres tan bipolar!-exclamó.

-¿Bipolar?

-Sí, bipolar... Solo que en este caso es los cambios que tienes con tus opiniones, no con tu humor. Aunque a veces lo pongo en duda.

-¿Me acabas de insultar acaso?

-¿Te acabo de dar un discurso y tu solo piensas en si te he insultado o no?- estaba cansada, agotada de pelear con él, quería que todo sus problemas acabaran y que volvieran a ser los de antes aunque le parecía completamente imposible, dado el hecho de que él tenía algo que le pertenecía... Su dignidad.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros:

-Soy un hombre de pocas palabras-miro a todos lados-¿por dónde empezamos?

-Separémonos-respondió Hermione rendida- yo limpiaré por ese lado y tu por el otro... Si tu quieres claro- se apresuró a agregar antes de que el respondiera de forma altanera.

-Como quieras-se dirigió por su lado sin chistar algo que la puso inquieta.

Una hora y media había pasado sin verlo, le preocupaba a veces no escuchar ni una sola palabra de él, estaba todo tan silencioso, solo se escuchaba del otro lado unos pasos que sabía le pertenecían.

La curiosidad pudo más que ella cuando dejó de escuchar sus pasos y ni movimientos al otro lado de la biblioteca. Caminó sin hacer ruido, no quería que se diera cuenta de que ella estaba curiosa por saber que hacía. Se acercó a un estante de libros que lo tapaba, asomándose cuidadosamente por la orilla lo vio, abrió los ojos extrañada.

Malfoy estaba despeinado, su corbata suelta, las mangas de su camisa arremangadas hasta los codos desordenadamente y lo más extraño de todo es que nada en esa parte estaba limpio. Malfoy miraba el espray para pulir mesas leyendo el contorno del envase, Hermione se dio cuenta que él pensaba en buscar allí la respuesta a el uso de ese artefacto, aunque no dudó que lo consiguiera dudaba que lo entendiera.

Movida mas por un sentimiento de culpa al dejarlo allí estresándose por ver cómo funcionaba, decidió salir de su escondite para ayudarlo.

-Malfoy- dijo después de sonarse la garganta, él la miró como si fuera un ángel, su salvadora.

-Granger-dijo con alivio sin importarle que ella lo viera así- ¿me podrías ayudar con esto?- preguntó desesperado.

-Mmmm... Bueno no es tan complicado, solo es un espray para pulir mesas- la miró por un rato en silencio.

-¿Me podrías ayudar con esto?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Claro-preguntó sonrojándose levemente por sus antiguas palabrerías sin base- quítale el seguro, ese trozo de plástico que tiene alrededor del envase- le señaló desde su sitio, podría ayudarlo pero no le iba a hacer todo el trabajo. Después de haberlo hecho prosiguió- quítale la tapa-puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta que él no podía hacerlo- esa cosa verde que tiene abajo, la colocaste al revés Malfoy- alzó una ceja y el asintió sumiso- ahora presione con tu dedo índice, el botoncito negro que tiene arriba... Ten cui...

-Creo que esto no funciona así Granger-murmuró Malfoy con la cara empapada de el líquido blanquecino, los labios y ojos fuertemente apretados y apretando el envase con fuerza, levantó su brazo y se limpió la cara con su camisa- algo salió mal.

-Definitivamente-asintió- ¿pudo haber sido quizás que el orificio de donde sale el liquido estaba apuntando a tu cara?-preguntó con sarcasmo y una sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

-No me diste esa instrucción.

-Te la iba a dar pero no esperaste a que terminara de hablar-se defendió.

Malfoy suspiró:

-Debes estarte divirtiendo.

-Un poco- afirmó ella asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisita.

-Me alegro...ahora, ¿cómo hago con esto?

-¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndome ayuda?...eso sí que es un milagro.

-Tú sabes, nos devolvemos los favores-la miró intensamente mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Bueno no es muy difícil...

-Si ya me lo dijiste con anterioridad, ¿podrías dejar de decirme que soy un inútil con las cosas muggles? Porque sinceramente no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ustedes.

-Claro, me imagino -susurró para sí misma- bueno ya que me dejaste claro tus pensamientos sin importancia, proseguiré con mi explicación. Toma el paño que esta... ¿Dónde está?- Malfoy se encogió de hombros- ¿cómo que no sabes? ¿Cómo pensabas limpiar la mesa?

-Granger-anunció pausadamente- ni siquiera sabía cómo utilizar ese frasco-masculló pasándose la mano por el pelo y dándole la espalda fingiendo ver el lomo de unos libros.

-Ah... Ya -no tenía nada que decir- bueno yo tengo aquí mi trapo, lo único que tienes que hacer es esto- se acercó a la mesa próxima a ellos, el la miraba atentamente- tienes que echar el espray en la mesa, luego tomas el paño y lo secas- empezó a dar movimientos circulares con su brazo en la mesa, como clara demostración de cómo se hacía, sin darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaba, su torso completamente pegado a la mesa mientras dejaba al aire su trasero el cual se movía de una manera muy graciosa cada vez que su cuerpo hacia el esfuerzo de limpiar mas allá- bueno, ya termine .. ¿Ya sabes cómo hacerlo?- preguntó a la vez que se volteaba agitada por el esfuerzo realizado- ¿Malfoy?-preguntó llamando su atención al ver que él la miraba de brazos cruzados y una mirada calculadora, como si estuviera viendo una pieza muy interesante que quisiera comprar.

-Creo que deberías explicarme de nuevo... Hubo algo que no entendí.

-¿qué cosa?-preguntó apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-El cómo se limpia la mesa-respondió inocentemente.

-Ya te dije... Tomas el paño- hizo la imitación- tomas el espray, lo hechas en la mesa y luego lo limpias- volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento que con anterioridad había efectuado- y ya- al voltearse lo encontró a su espalda muy cercano a ella, algo que la incomodó y emocionó- Bueno... Si ya entendiste, debería ir a terminar con mis deberes, si queremos alejarnos lo más rápido posible- el levantó las cejas impresionado, había dado en el punto, ¿quería alejarse?

-¿quieres alejarte?-preguntó.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó como si no hubiera entendido bien.

-Que si quieres alejarte de la mesa para yo terminar con mi labor.

-A eso, si claro, no hay...- salió arrastrándose por el borde de la mesa para no tocarlo, el seguía cada uno de sus movimientos- problema.

Se fue de allí antes de que sus impulsos la dominaran, decidió concentrarse en algo que le mantuviera la mente ocupada, se decidió por la misma labor que hacía Malfoy, limpiar las mesas.

Fue de mucha ayuda ya que estuvo media hora limpiando sin pensar en él, hasta que sintió que posaban sus manos en su cinturón y unas caderas a su parte trasera algo que la descontroló y la asustó de la misma manera.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó enderezándose con dificultad.

-Divirtiéndome- respondió con voz ronca a su oído para después voltearla y posar sus labios en los de ella.

"El elixir de la vida", pensó ella mientras se perdía en el agradable sabor de su boca.

La tomó de las caderas y la deposito en la mesa que ella con tanto esmero había limpiado.

-Se va a ensuciar-dijo con una mueca-me costó mucho limpiarla.

Malfoy besaba su cuello como si se le fuera la vida en ella, subió por allí hasta su oreja:

-¿acaso eso importa?-susurró volviendo a besarla, dándose paso entre su boca, logró sacarle miles de suspiros y gemidos a la castaña mientras la desvestía.

"Apártate Hermione, apártate que ahora estas a tiempo", "No no te apartes, por última vez, solo por una última vez quiero tenerlo" pensaba incontrolablemente.

No pudo evitar que sus manos pasearan por el perfecto cuerpo del rubio, mientras quitaba su camisa y tocaba su espalda podía sentir como los músculos de él se contraían, algo que le agradaba ya que ella no era la única que recibía. Pudo desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón dejándolo en libertad de hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba para poseerla por completo, entró en ella con un fuerte gruñido que lo impresionó a ambos, no esperaba que fuera tan intenso, pero miles de sensaciones los invadieron, se portaron como animales, como locos teniendo en cuenta que estaban en una biblioteca y que cualquiera podría entrar y verlos, pero no podían evitarlo, los dos habían caído en la tentación.


	17. HASTA AQUI

Se apartó de hecho sin querer hacerlo, un vacío se apoderó de su cuerpo al instante, otra vez había caído, ¿por qué no podía contenerse? ¿Que tenía él, que la hacía cometer locuras y luego sentirse derrotada?

"¿Tal vez es porque lo amas?"Le susurró la vocecilla en su cabeza con sarcasmo.

Esa era la razón, ¿que más podía hacer? Con un suspiro se levanto de la mesa que con tanto esmero había limpiado, recogió sus ropas para después ponérselas con una lentitud estresante.

No pudo evitar que un casi imperceptible: otra vez, escapara de sus labios, mientras se abrochaba los botones de su falda.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó extrañado- ¿crees que esto ha sido un simple otra vez? - parecía ofendido- ¿qué clase de persona eres Granger?- dijo a la vez que se ponía su camisa con furia.

-¿Qué clase de...? ¿Simple otra...? ¿Porque estas tan enfadado?-se decidió a preguntar después de varios intentos- entiendo que estés enojado porque otra vez tuvimos relaciones, ¡pero no fue solo culpa mía!- exclamó irritada- ¡acuérdate que tu me arrinconaste!, si no lo hubieras hecho nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Si hubiera pasado, no aquí, no hoy, pero si en cualquier momento...

-¡Claro!, tu encontrarías la manera para hacerlo.

-No estoy tan desesperado- murmuró con un leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas, extraño para ella y nuevo para él.

-Estas... ¿sonrojado?-preguntó impresionada.

-Hace calor aquí-respondió jalándose el cuello de la camisa de por si suelta.

-Estamos en la temporada más fría del año.

-¿Quieres darme clases Granger?

-Es imposible razonar contigo- replicó cansada de lo mismo- ¿sabes qué? Terminare con esta mesa, para así poder irnos de una vez por todas, limpiamos más de la mitad de la biblioteca, la profesora no va a tardar en venir.

-Yo la limpio, se manejar todo- hizo un movimiento con la mano que abarcaba toda la mesa- esto. Incluso ya se usar el sprint.

-Ya lo creo...es espray-lo corrigió.

-Lo que sea...Deberías ir recogiendo todo.

Asintió, aunque su orgullo la hacía dudar de cumplir con su labor, pero decidió terminar todo por las buenas dejando a un Malfoy muy concentrado.

Cuando vio que cruzó la estantería más alejada de la biblioteca dejo reposar su cuerpo sobre la mesa cansado. No pudo aguantarse, verla allí limpiando la mesa había despertado fantasías en el, en donde solo era ella la protagonista, la forma en cómo movía su cuerpo mientras limpiaba la mesa era una tortura, los recuerdos de su primera vez con ella vinieron a su mente atormentándolo, estaban decidido a destruirlo, algo que él no permitiría pero que acabaron ganando esa batalla e impulsado por su instinto había seducido a Granger y había tenido relaciones con ella... Por segunda vez.

-Merlín- suspiró posando las manos sobre la mesa, suspirando con la cabeza gacha-No me puede estar haciendo esto.

-Pues no está nada mal-comentó la profesora Mcgonagall mirando la enorme biblioteca- Limpiaron más de la mitad como ordene...Los felicito muchachos-estaba impresionada, a tal extremo que no pudo evitar voltearse con entusiasmo y regalarles una sonrisa que los hizo abrir los ojos asustados- Es un progreso, estoy orgullosa de ustedes, pero aún falta mucho trabajo por hacer, espero que estén aprendiendo la lección, tomen, por ahora son suyas de nuevo- les devolvió sus preciadas varitas- Nos veremos mañana a la misma hora de hoy para que terminen con la biblioteca, ahora pueden retirarse a sus salas, Buenas noches chicos.

-Muchas gracias profesora Mcgonagall- respondió Hermione.

Mientras Draco miraba al vacío, fuera del mundo real, solo escuchó la orden de la profesora y empezó a caminar, sin prestar atención a la persona que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Estás bien?- su mirada se posó en ella, una mirada tan fría que le erizó la piel, si las miradas mataran ella ya hubiera estado tres metros bajo tierra.

-¿Por qué tuviste que aparecerte en mi vida?- gruñó entre dientes- mi vida estaba perfecta antes de que tu...

-¡¿Crees que tu vida era perfecta?!...-perdió la calma- ¡Por favor Malfoy, abre los ojos! Tu vida era un completo desastre... Incluso podría decir que ha dado una mejoría ahora.

-¿Porque me he estado acostando contigo?, ¿crees que eso es una mejoría?, ¡quisiera que tú fueras la que abriera los ojos y dejaras de amarme!-gritó- ¿que no ves acaso que no soy adecuado para ti?, podrías alejarte... Pero no, lo único que haces es provocarme... Y lo peor de todo- se acercó a ella- es que lo haces inconscientemente y eso Granger, es mucho peor que una persona que lo hace consciente.

-Lo que sucedió en la biblioteca no fue...

-Lo que sucedió en la biblioteca no va a volver a suceder jamás...

-¿Crees que acaso te lo estoy pidiendo?-preguntó ofendida.

-No me lo pides, pero lo deseas... ¡Maldición!- exclamó fuera de sí- ¿no te das cuenta que puedo adivinar cada uno de tus movimientos, como me miras y en qué sentido lo haces?... Se cuando me miras por deseo, se cuando me miras con odio, se cuando me miras con terror-enumeró con los dedos- se sobre todo cuando lo haces con amor... Termino con esto Granger, olvídate de mí... Será mejor para ambos.

-Eso es imbécil lo que he intentado hacer y siempre cuando estoy a punto, lo estropeas... ¡Siempre sucede algo que me hace recordar el porqué te estoy olvidando!

-¿Apunto te refieres con Mackenzie? - la miró levantando la ceja- ¿en verdad crees que podrías olvidarme revolcándote con ese mal nacido? - la arrinconó violentamente contra la pared más cercana, sostuvo sus brazos a su lado y acercó su cara a la de ella adentrándose en sus ojos avellana- ¿tú crees, que él puede hacerte sentir lo que yo a ti?- cerró los ojos, no podría soportar mirarlo un minuto más, él era un peligro para su autocontrol- ¿dime Granger, lo crees?

-Por favor-suplicó pegando sus caderas a las de él-Por favor- una risa gutural escapó de la garganta de Malfoy.

-No sé ni para que lo pregunto cuando la respuesta es tan obvia- acercó sus labios a los de ella, mientras ella ansiaba más su cercanía. Ella buscaba su boca pero él no la dejaba llegar hacia ella- No puedo seguir con esto, no es justo.

Abrió los ojos impactada por sus palabras.

-¿Para quién?.. ¿Para ti o para mí? - preguntó con amargura tratando de soltarse.

-Para ambos- se alejó dejándola libre-Olvídame Granger, por nuestro bien, hazlo.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, no suelo encapricharme con cosas imposibles y no tengo esperanza que esta vez sea así...-inhaló una gran bocanada de aire- Si alguna vez juré que lo que sentía por ti no me haría más daño, rompí el juramento, pero sé que te superaré, lo juro-una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios- aunque sea mala para esto.

Él, que había escuchado todo con una cara que parecía tallada en roca, caminó sin mirar atrás, en donde la dejaba a ella, a la única que le había dado algo de gozo a su vida, un gozo que pensaba podría superar con el tiempo, siendo este tan intenso, que con solo pensarlo un escalofrío lo atormentaba, pero ¿que importaba?, a fin de cuentas, ¿no era él siempre el malvado?


	18. EL ULTIMO BAILE

Las semanas pasaban y ellos más se evitaban, invierno había llegado y con él el baile de navidad presentado cada año. Era extraño como su felicidad había llegado a depender de su peor enemigo, se la mantenía callada, caminaba más que nunca sola por los pasillos, provocando que sus amigos se preocuparan por su estado. Habían empezado a pensar que necesitaría ayuda, pues la puntuación de sus últimos dos exámenes habían salido muy bajas.

Había cumplido sus últimos días de castigo con Malfoy, el cual no le dirigía la palabra, al menos que fuera para las formalidades, su orgullo le impedía exigirle que le hablara, como había pensado simultáneas veces: "Déjalo ir, si es tuyo volverá a ti".

Comia con desganas, a veces ni comía, no quería ni pensar que todo eso se debiera a una persona, nunca había pensado que se comportaría en algún momento de su vida como una adolescente enojada con el rumbo que había tomado su vida, tal vez estaba presentando esos cambios después de grande... Solo tal vez.

Sus amigos se preocupaban, pues ni Malfoy les dirigía la palabra y ni Hermione hablaba de él. En los pasillos cuando se lo encontraban, él los ignoraba, como si nunca los hubiera molestado con anterioridad y eso era algo que los ponía nerviosos. Sabían que algo había pasado, pero no se atrevían a preguntarle a Hermione, ya lo habían hecho con anterioridad y solo había provocado en ella una careta que se entendía como: "No pregunten de nuevo o los mato".

La mañana del día del baile de navidad la sala común estaba abarrotada de gente entusiasmada, en su mayoría mujeres, que recibían las lechuzas con sus vestidos para el baile, ese año Hermione no iría, había decidido que, ya que estaba deprimida, ¿porque no estarlo un poco mas leyendo historias de amor?

-La mejor medicina para el despecho-murmuró con sarcasmo, mirándose al espejo de cuerpo entero de su sala común. Las personas que llenaban su sala se habían ido a la fiesta, muy pocos se habían quedado. Sus amigos habían insistido muchísimas veces en que fuera, incluso habían tomado la decisión de quedarse si ella no iba, la enterneció ese gesto por parte de ellos pero no lo suficiente como para permitir que se quedaran y perdieran el último baile de su vida en Hogwarts por ella.

"El último baile y tu estas aquí despechada por alguien que le aborrece la idea de solo hablarte... Pero que no le importa acostarse contigo".

-Que bien Hermione - pensó en voz alta- mira en lo que te has convertido, pareces un vampiro, con la diferencia de que ellos dependen de la sangre y tú de él.

Viendo que no hacía nada hablando con ella misma, se acostó en la cama boca arriba y empezó a adentrarse en la historia, no se dio cuenta de cómo sucedió pero estaba dormida y un sonido en el vidrio de su habitación la despertó. Se levantó sobresaltada y tomó su varita con fuerza. Se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana y...allí estaba, era tan tierno, el ave picoteaba la ventana, tratando de abrirla, al ver que sus picoteos no surgían efecto, el ave cansada se fue de allí a buscar otro refugio.

Se tumbó de nuevo en su cama, mirando al techo, pensó durante 15 minutos sobre su vida, hasta que un sonido, muy fuerte, la hizo levantarse de golpe, provocando que se golpeara la frente con unos de los pilares de la cama.

-Maldición-exclamó tapándose la cara para calmar el punzante dolor.

Otra maldición se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación, esta estaba oscura, ella se había encargado de ello antes de acostarse a leer, quería tener toda la penumbra posible para solo concentrarse en la varita que alumbraba su libro y en la historia.

-¿quien anda allí?- preguntó, un frío caló sus huesos, dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar en donde se infiltraba el viento y se dio cuenta que su ventana estaba abierta de par en par, miró al otro extremo y no vio a nadie, la oscuridad no la dejaba ver con claridad y prender su varita era muy riesgoso, así que se acercó a la ventana y la cerró con cuidado, miró de nuevo a todos lados, pero no pudo distinguir una figura extraña. Se montó en su cama y murmuró ¡Lumos!

Y allí estaba, tratando de levantarse del suelo, él estaba allí, por lo que veía pasado de tragos, se había quitado la capa, su escoba estaba a un lado y él...tratando de pararse.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Estás bien?, digo ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo querría...querría...quería...-logró decir al fin con claridad.

-Ay por Dios, estas borracho- se bajó de la cama para ayudarlo a levantarse -Ven Malfoy, ayúdame a levantarte- decía mientras se esforzaba por levantar su pesado cuerpo.

-Levántate tu Grrangerr- ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. Hermione aguantaba todo el peso de Malfoy el cual tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de ella.

Lo llevó hasta su cama y lo recostó en el mullido colchón, el se acostó murmurando incoherencias.

-¿Tratas de seducirme?-preguntó con cara de fingido espanto.

-¿tratas de matarte?- respondió con muchísima más nitidez que él.

-Si eso hace que dejjjjes de amarrrrme... Si.

-Eres tan patético.

-No tanto como...Lo es tu diva, viva, vida ahora-respondió con dificultad.

-¿Ni borracho puedes ser un poco más sensible?- preguntó con fastidio.

-No.

-¿Para qué viniste Malfoy?- se puso de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana.

-Vine para... - se levantó de la cama con pesar, pero cayó de bruces al suelo.

-Lo que tú necesitas es una ducha, bien fría.

-Yo también pienso eso- articuló comiéndola con la mirada.

-Bueno ya que...acabas de dejar claro tus repulsivos pensamientos, ayúdame de nuevo a pararte por favor- replicó con falsa amabilidad.

-Ok, Ok, pero no te sobrepases ¿eh?

-Eres tan idiota- respondió ocultando una sonrisa.

Ya en el baño lo arrinconó a la pared de baldosa de la ducha.

-Quédate quieto Malfoy- dijo al ver que él se movía.

-Si tú te quedas con...

-Cállate-le cortó nerviosa.

Abrió el grifo de agua helada al tiempo que daba un salto atrás para no mojarse.

-¡Maldición!-gritó él-¡esta agua esta helada!, ¿me quieres matar?- las palabras salían más nítidas que antes, el grado de alcohol de su cabeza iba disminuyendo poco a poco- ya puedes cerrarla, ¡estoy bien!

Ella se acercó hacerlo, pero no pensó que Malfoy la jalaría al interior de la ducha.

-¡ahhhhh!-un chillido salió de sus labios- esto esta...esto esta... ¡Helado!

-¿lo crees?-preguntó con sarcasmo quitándose la camisa.

-¿que...que haces?

-Quiero darme un baño -cerró el grifo de el agua fría para después abrir la de el agua caliente.

-Creo que debería dejarte...solo.-tragó en seco al ver que él negaba con la cabeza.

Tomó los botones de la blusa de ella, desprendiéndolos uno por uno.

-¿Quieres celebrar noche buena conmigo?


	19. PROBLEMAS

-Creo que me acabo de perder-murmuró con voz enronquecida.

-Todavía no... Créeme- susurró antes de posar sus hambrientos labios sobre los de ella.

"No otra vez" pensaba ella desesperada, pero a pesar de todo no quitaba sus labios de su boca, estaba hambrienta, quería mas, siempre lo había querido, incluso cuando se obligó a pensar que ya no lo buscaría...¿Porque no pisotear mas su orgullo?, ¿Si ya estaba completamente pisoteado, que importaba una pisada más?.

Sus manos la exploraron como nunca antes, el alcohol en su sangre lo hacía más vivas, más activo de lo que por sí ya era, le resultaba imposible alejarse, lo había intentado y esa noche no soportando mas había caído en el alcohol para borrar sus penas, sin darse cuenta que estaba cometiendo a su vez un error, un error tan grande que ella también lo pensó en ese momento y se paralizó entre sus brazos.

-No, por favor- suplicó el observándola a ella, que lo miraba entre confundida y asustada. Las gotas de agua caían sobre ellos y era como si no lo hicieran, estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos y sentimientos que la leve caricia del agua al caer en sus caras y cuerpo no los alteraba, ella bajo la mirada, estaba dudando y él lo sabía, pero la necesitaba en ese momento, la necesitaba tanto -¡No!-exclamó al tiempo que la pegaba a las baldosas de la ducha- ¡Tu también lo deseas!- Pegó su frente a la de ella impidiendo que nuevas gotas la mojaran, la miró a los ojos y en ese momento supieron que estaban perdidos - Te necesito- susurró sobre sus labios al tiempo que metía las manos bajo su falda para tomar sus piernas y colocarlas al rededor de su cadera. El contacto íntimo de su entrepierna con la de ella, provocó que un suspiro escapara de entre sus labios, meneó un poco las caderas intensificando el contacto hasta recibir la respuesta del cuerpo de ella. Al fin rendida a sus caricias lo besó con ansias mientras pegaba su torso al de él, siendo tomada por los glúteos, encadenada a sus caderas, salieron de la ducha besándose desenfrenados hasta caer en la mullida cama.

-Malfoy yo creo que estas... Bebido- logró murmurar tras la bruma de placer que le estaban produciendo sus besos en el abdomen.

Bajó un poco mas hasta desabrochar el botón de la falda con los dientes, subió de nuevo hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de ella, realizó un camino desde sus labios, bajando por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus hombros besándolos mientras bajaba las tiras de su brassier, se concentró por unos minutos en esa zona, provocándole gemidos de placer.

Hermione tomo sus cabellos entre sus manos para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a parte de tocar su cuerpo, lo único que los separaba en esos momentos de su unión era la ropa interior de Malfoy, la cual Hermione por primera vez sintiéndose atrevida, se la quitó. Colocandose entre sus piernas y mirándola a los ojos la penetró, la llevo a la cima lento, de manera sensual, provocativa, impresionado de no darse cuenta con anterioridad que ella era una amante muy receptiva. Logró llegar unos segundos después de ella, agotado se acostó a su lado mirando el dosel de la cama de hierro, dirigió su mirada a la cara de ella para después apoyarse en su codo y mirarla mejor.

-Cálida- murmuró- eres demasiado cálida- levantó su barbilla para que lo mirara- se que te dije que se había acabado, pero... No puedo- se tumbó a su lado con un pesado suspiro, no quería pensar- he sido demasiado duro contigo, te seduzco, te tengo y luego... Me siento como una basura por tratarte de esta manera, debes pensar que te estoy utilizando y...- un dedo acalló sus disculpas.

-¿Puedes callarte?- preguntó posicionándose encima de él. Movió sus caderas despertando sus sentidos.

Con una sonrisa el deslizó las manos por el torso de ella.

-Eres insaciable- dijo riendo.

-¿Yo?-indagó inocentemente- parece que no soy la única- agregó al notar la respuesta corporal por parte de él.

Rieron juntos besándose, perdiéndose mutuamente en el cuerpo del otro, rodaron sobre sí mismos abrazados antes de que Morfeo se los llevara a sus aposentos de sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y el frio del exterior lo empañaba, una serie de miembros enredados se desperezaban, ella se soltó de su agarre con delicadeza antes de restregarse los ojos con fuerza, lo miro a su lado, acostado, estirándose con los ojos aun cerrados, todo era tan extraño. Habían dormido juntos, ellos estaban consientes de ello, incluso una extraña emoción los invadía.

-Nunca pensé que tuvieras buen aspecto al levantarte, incluso tu cabello luce bien- dijo examinándola.

-Que saludo tan halagador- replicó con sarcasmo, sentándose y apoyándose en el espaldar de la cama.

-¿quieres algo halagador?-preguntó acercándose a ella- eres excelente en la cama-susurró sobre sus labios- lástima que tengo que volver a mi sala, si no créeme que no saldríamos de aquí- agregó a la vez que se levantaba no sin antes darle un beso a sus trémulos labios.

-¿Por qué tu amiga no está aquí?- pregunto al percatarse de que estaban solos en la habitación de la chica, algo que no se había arriesgado a pensar la noche anterior.

-Tienes suerte de que no durmiera aquí hoy, iba a dormir con Parvati ¿o es que crees que sería tan estúpida de dejar que te quedaras sabiendo que ella iba a venir?

-Me siento utilizado- fingió enfado- no deberías hacerle eso a un hombre como yo.

-¿Cómo tu?- se carcajeó- ojala en realidad fueras un hombre al cual temer.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- inquirió acercándose lentamente.

-¡No!- exclamo riéndose- Deberías irte antes de que...

-¿Hermione, ya estas despierta?-preguntaron. Los dos se miraron a las caras petrificados, con los ojos dilatados...estaban en problemas.


	20. CITA

Con los ojos dilatados del susto, corretearon por la habitación sin saber qué hacer, los golpes en la puerta aumentaban a medida que pasaban los segundos, su desespero crecía al no saber qué hacer, chocando contra si recobraron la compostura.

-No estamos pensando con claridad- susurró ella. Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a sonar, haciéndola reaccionar- escóndete bajo la cama.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- se quejo en un incrédulo susurro.

-Házlo Malfoy- suplicó.

-No pienso esconderme bajo la cama, ¿estás loca?

-¡Loco estas tu!, que por lo que veo quieres que te maten.

Su conversación transcurría en fúricos susurros, sin llegar a una conclusión, solo cuando sonó la puerta de nuevo, fue que lo hicieron. Una determinada Hermione tumbo a Malfoy al suelo, produciéndole a él un doloroso gemido al salirse el aire de sus pulmones, logró convencerlo - entre su ahogo - de que se metiera bajo la cama. Cuando estuvo bien oculto, adoptó su mejor cara de sueño y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Herms- canturrio la pelirroja.- ¿Dormiste bien?, por lo que veo si - hablo sin dejar que ella respondiera- ¿se te pegaron las sabanas o qué?

- Algo así- respondió al fin- ¿cómo te fue?

- De maravilla, baile toda la noche con Harry ¿puedes creerlo?, con Harry - repitió con un soñador suspiro - Fue tan lindo... tan romántico, tan espectacular, tan...- la miró cortando su discurso- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste cuando nos fuimos?

-Mmmm, nada del otro mundo, leí un poco y me acosté temprano.

Debajo de la cama, Malfoy adoptaba una postura de incredibilidad, lograba ella mentir tan bien que lo impresionó, con una mueca de asombro, concluyó en que, le hacía competencia a él. Un cosquilleo por su mano derecha lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no lograba ver con claridad debido a la oscuridad, pero aun en las sombras, pudo ver que un insecto trepaba ya por su brazo.

Apretó los labios con fuerza, movió el brazo tratando de que el insecto callera pero no lo logró, el animal siguió subiendo provocando que su frustración y agonía creciera, si era lo que él pensaba, podría vomitar en cualquier momento... Odiaba las cucarachas.

- Y los chicos ¿donde están? - pregunto, echando una disimulada mirada bajo la cama, frunció el seño extrañada al ver que la sombra de Malfoy se movía de manera extraña.

- Están abajo, me están esperando para ir a desayunar, después nos vamos a dormir, me enviaron a buscarte- dijo mientras se quitaba sus zapatos. Hermione desvió la mirada rápidamente.

- No te preocupes, si quieres ve tú, me quiero duchar y lavarme el pelo, siento que tengo días sin lavármelo.

- Pero si te lo lavaste ayer- replicó incrédula.

- Si lo sé, pero ando un poco susceptible, no estoy de humor, ve tú en serio y discúlpame con los chicos.

- Está bien, pero no creas que te escaparas de la cena.

- Te lo prometo que no.

- Bueno, nos vemos más tarde- se despidió levantándose de la cama.

Hermione abrió la puerta para que ella saliera, antes de poder cerrarla la pelirroja asomó su cabeza.

- Ya sabes, la cena- repitió amenazante.

Al cerrar la puerta Hermione se recostó a esta, inhalo una gran bocanada de aire, un alivio la recorrió de pies a cabeza, parecía que había aguantado la respiración por horas, miró al cielo antes de que un ajetreo bajo la cama la hiciera acercarse.

Malfoy salió de esta retorciéndose de asco.

- Granger, ¡quítamela!-gritó desesperado con la cucaracha en el cuello- Maldición Granger, que me la quites.

-¿Que te voy a quitar? , ¿De que estas...? ¡Asco, aleja eso de mi!- gritó en respuesta encaramándose en la cama- ¡aléjate Malfoy!

- ¡Maldita sea Granger!, quítamela.

-¡IUC! ¡NO! Aleja eso de mi - repitió esquivándolo.

- ¡Haz lo que sea, pero quítamela ya!

En lo último que pensó fue en su varita, tomó lo que tenía más cerca, una revista del quisquilloso edición especial que enroscó para su comodidad.

- ¡espera! ¡Espera! No pienses darme con...

- Bueno… ¿me vas a decir porque ese rojo en tu cuello?- insistió por enésima vez un divertido Blaise.

-Ya te dije, me caí y me golpeé con el borde de la cama ¿que eres? ¿Mi mujer o algo por el estilo?

Iban saliendo de su primera clase del día, el rojo en su cuello era muy notorio, recordaba como casi había caído desmayado por este, pero con un alivio por no tener a ese insecto sobre si, por una parte agradecía a Granger y por otra la culpaba, porque muchas personas ya empezaban a especular el porqué del golpe en su cuello.

-Puedo serlo si tu lo deseas- respondió mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda y fingía una mirada coqueta.

Malfoy no pudo evitar reír y apartarse de él divertido.

-No seas malito muñeco, deja que sea tu…muñeca- susurro, poniendo su voz lo más fina posible.

-Aléjate de mi Blaise- logró decir entre risas- ni te atrevas a tocarme o te arrepentirás.

-Tú te lo pierdes- hizo un mojín, antes de alejarse de él moviendo sus caderas y manos con gracia. Pero sus movimientos fueron interrumpidos a medio camino por una rubia que caminaba en su dirección.

Lo último que pudo oír Malfoy antes de que Blaise se alejara lo suficiente fue:

-Te acompaño preciosa- usó su mejor voz de galán. Malfoy meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa, Blaise nunca cambiaba, era un completo mujeriego. Y como no serlo, si cuando él se lo proponía todas las chicas caían a sus pies.

-Hola Malfoy- lo saludó Hermione con disimulo, no querían que nadie se diera cuenta de que entablaban conversación.

-Hola- respondió rascándose la nariz para disimular el saludo.

-Hoy a las siete en la sala de los Menesteres- agregó ella arreglándose sus zapatos.

-Allí estaré preciosa- le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice antes de alejarse.

Suspiró cuando lo vio a la lejanía, ¿Cómo lograba hacerlo?, la ponía a mil con solo una mirada.


	21. CHISMES

-Granger-llamó entrando a la sala de lo menesteres-Granger... ¿Estás aquí?

Miles de velas adornaban la estancia, una cama con dosel se encontraba junto a una ventana, una pequeña mesa con varios cojines a su alrededor estaban situados en el medio de la estancia, una botella de vino se enfriaba encima de la mesa, el lugar tenía un toque sensual, haciendo que la sangre de Malfoy corriera a millón por sus venas.

Entró quitándose la bufanda, una sonrisa cómplice alumbraba su rostro, tiro la bufanda junto a la mesa, a esto le siguió la chaqueta, quedándose solo con el jersey.

-¿Granger?-volvió a llamar- ¿estás por...?

Una extraña música interrumpió su pregunta, las velas relampaguearon, un espectáculo de luces iban al ritmo de la melodía, la vio salir detrás de un biombo que se confundía con una parte de la pared. Vestida solo con un brassier rojo fuego y una falda transparente del mismo color, danzaba al ritmo de la melodía, una tela tapaba su cara dejando libre su cabello que en ese momento estaba en ondas y sus ojos color avellana, que lo hipnotizaban.

No apartó la mirada de ella en ningún momento, dejándose llevar por el movimiento de su cadera y su vientre. Sus movimientos lo volvían loco, intentó tocarla pero ella se apartó, esquivándolo, mientras danzaba, el sonrió, se le acerco de nuevo y ella lo empujó hacia un cojín, sentado observó todo el espectáculo, maravillado por su sensualidad y cuando creía que ya no podría aguantar más, terminó la música con unos intensos movimientos de cadera.

Aplaudió entusiasmado, hacia mucho que no se maravillaba con algo, esto en definitiva era lo mejor que había visto en su vida.

-Perfecto, eres magnífica- alabó levantándose- maravilloso.

-Por lo que veo te gusto- comentó halagada y agitada por el esfuerzo- quizás no soy una gran bailarina de danza árabe, pero lo intente.-agrego sonrojada.

-Esa danza es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida y apuesto todo lo que quieras - dijo acercándose- a que eres una maravillosa bailarina- le quitó la tela que cubría su cara. Pasó su mano por su cintura desnuda, sintió como un escalofrío la invadió, notó como sus vellos se pusieron de punta cuando respiró cerca de su cuello- ¿Donde aprendiste a bailar así?-preguntó sobre su cuello.

-Estaba en danza cuando era pequeña-soltó un gemido cuando él la mordió en el hombro- y practico a veces cuando voy a... Casa.-suspiro.

-Eso explica tus experimentados movimientos cuando estamos en la cama. Que por cierto- alejó la cara para mirarla a los ojos- no me importaría si me lo mostraras ahora de nuevo, por lo que veo estamos bien equipados- agregó dirigiendo una mirada hacia la enorme cama- pensaste en todo- en su cara destelló una sensual sonrisa.

-Bueno...quería que fuera algo... ¿Especial?- se mordió el labio pensativa- ¿se oyó cursi verdad?

- Si, algo - respondió riendo- pero me gustó, muchísimo.

-¿En serio?- los ojos le brillaron de entusiasmo- no te diré que me costó hacerlo porque no fue así- se alejó de él con arrogancia, levanto la botella de vino, dándole vueltas como una experta antes de que se le resbalara de las manos y callera sobre su pie desnudo.

-¡AU!- saltaba en un solo pie mientras que con sus manos se tapaba el adolorido.

-¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!- exclamó al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba hacia la cama- déjame ver- apartó sus manos para inspeccionar el pie el mismo- si que eres tonta- repitió-¡pudiste habértelo roto!- cuestionó meneando la cabeza con pesar.

-Pero no lo hice- respondió un poco más calmada- además ya no me duele tanto- mintió a la vez que sentía como su pie palpitaba.

-¿Donde te duele?- pregunto dándole un leve masaje-¿aquí?- pregunto al ver una mueca en su cara, palpó en la curvatura de la planta y un estremecimiento la recorrió- Debo suponer que ya no te duele- dijo para sí mismo, a la vez que su mano ascendía por lo largo de su pierna- ¿te dije ya que estas muy sexi?- se acercó lentamente a ella mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas- ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó mientras daba pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Tenía planeado...tenía planeado- no podía hablar- tenía planeado, Malfoy no puedo pensar si haces eso- gimió atrayéndolo hacia sí. Rodaron sobre la cama quedando ella a horcajadas sobre él, la tela de su falda se deslizó a los lados dejando al descubierto sus bronceadas piernas. Malfoy la tomó del cuello atrayéndola hacia si para besarla, necesitaba hacerlo si no se volvería loco. Se besaron con desenfreno y casi sin darse cuenta ya estaban sin ropa, uno junto a otro, tocándose, explorándose con las manos y la boca, no había otro lugar en el mundo en donde quisieran estar, todo estaba allí, en los brazos del otro.

Se volvieron uno mirándose a los ojos, mientras él la poseía, Hermione arqueaba la espalda mientras sus manos recorrían su torso firme y musculoso. Su espalda, sus glúteos, se movía acorde a él, eran una perfecta pieza, una obra de arte. Sus movimientos se aceleraron hasta acercarse a lo que ellos llamaban el paraíso, sintieron sus músculos tensarse antes de que una bomba estallara a su alrededor devorándolo todo, la caída fue lenta. Exhausto, Malfoy posó su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione, lograba escuchar todavía su corazón desbocado, su respiración agitada acorde con la suya. Cuando pudo recuperarse, se apartó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, un escalofrió la recorrió cuando sintió que él salía.

La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su lado, abrazándola la miro a los ojos mientras que un travieso dedo recorría su frente, su nariz, sus labios entreabierto, su cuello, hasta llegar a la curvatura de sus pechos.

-¿Como esta tu pie?- preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella se sonó la garganta.

-Bien- respondió acomodándose mejor- creo que... Creo que deberíamos ir saliendo, los chicos deben estar preocupados por nosotros y...

-¿Por nosotros? No generalices Granger será por ti- dijo mirando al techo a la vez que su mano trazaba formas en el brazo de Hermione- De mi pensaran que ando por allí.

-¿Por allí?, ¿Por allí donde?- indagó alzando un poco la cara para mirarlo- ¿Donde creen ellos que estas?... ¿Qué creen que estarás haciendo?

Malfoy miró su cara llena de inocente curiosidad antes de responder, se movió incomodo apoyándose en el espaldar mientras ella se arrodillaba a su lado pensando su respuesta.

-Bueno ...tu sabes, ellos piensa que yo...- se removió- que yo... Tú sabes Granger-dijo con fastidio.

-No, no se- respondió seria- quiero saber.

El puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio ¿por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa?

-No hay un dicho muggle que dice: ¿el ratón mato a la curiosidad o algo así?

-Dice: la curiosidad mato al gato, pero estoy completamente segura de que lo que me digas no me matara- meneó la cabeza con seguridad para demostrárselo- yo soy dema...

-Piensan que debo estar acostándome con alguna chica.

-¡Uou!- articuló poniéndose tensa, no le había caído nada bien su respuesta- eso quiere decir que los rumores son ciertos- dijo a la vez que se alejaba algo de él.

-¿Qué rumores?- la tomó de la muñeca al ver que ella pretendía salir de la cama- ¿Qué rumores?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Los rumores de que cambias mas de chicas que de calzoncillos- murmuró lo suficiente alto para que él la escuchara.

-No mentiré diciendo que he sido monógamo…

-Tampoco esperé a que lo hicieras- respondió soltándose de su agarre- ¡Dios! En verdad pensé que no serías tan mujeriego, tal vez un poco pero no tanto- decía mientras se metía tras el biombo para vestirse- en serio Malfoy, pensé que muy en el fondo, de tu duro y ácido corazón, eras un hombre.

-Auch, eso dolió...-se levantó de la cama para ponerse sus calzoncillos- no entiendo porque te molestas de algo que pertenece a mi pasado- recogió los pantalones para ponérselos- pensé que cuando te acostabas conmigo lo hacías sabiendo cómo había sido yo…

-¿Te acuestas con otras mientras lo haces conmigo?- preguntó, provocando que el paralizara la labor de ponerse su camisa- ¿lo haces?- insistió cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno yo…-no sabía que decir, su pregunta lo había impactado, él no había pensado en eso, desde que había empezado su aventura con ella no se había acostado con ninguna otra chica, por eso su parálisis momentánea.

-Me das asco- murmuró ella malinterpretando su silencio, se colocó su bufanda al cuello mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Granger, espera- trató de detenerla, pero tropezó contra la mesa provocando que casi se callera al suelo, ya recompuesto insistió- ¡Granger! Debemos hablarlo, espera.

-¡Púdrete Malfoy!- exclamó abriendo la puerta, le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo de la mano que provoco un gesto de indignación en su cara - ¡Búscate a otra que me remplace, ya que para ti es muy fácil!- dijo siguiéndole el sonido de la pesada puerta al cerrarse.

Él se tumbo en los cojines exhausto, ¡malditos chismes, siempre lo arruinaban todo!


	22. AVANCE

-Granger, tenemos que hablar- masculló por enésima vez, se estaba cansando de perseguirla y todo por un malentendido, habían pasado 4 días desde lo sucedido, si tan solo hubiera reaccionado y hablado en el momento preciso, quizás aquello no hubiera pasado ¿qué le pasaba?, era un Malfoy ¡Por todos los cielos! Siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.

-Puedes largarte por donde viniste- replicó antes de esquivar un tronco que estaba en el jardín y seguir su camino.

-¡¿Porque eres tan obstinada?- exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Y tú...- replicó deteniéndose para enfrentarlo- porque eres tan inhumano, porque no puedes conformarte conmigo solamente, que acaso no te doy lo que necesitas?... ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti verdad?-preguntó dolida. Justo después de hacerlo se dio cuenta que no debería de haberlo hecho, se estaba denigrando ella misma, eso se estaba tornando a un color muy extraño.

-OK...- replicó sorprendido- creo que estamos tomando algo mal nuestros papeles Granger- observó- no eres una fulana para que estés hablando de ese modo, como si tu existieras solo para que alguien use tu cuerpo - analizó con una mueca de desagrado- ¡Y por Dios!, ¿de cuándo acá tienes esos complejos?.

-¿Acaso no es lo que tú haces? ¿Usar mi cuerpo? ¿Obtener de mi eso y nada más?- preguntó sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban en su garganta.-Dios, me siento peor - suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras miraba al cielo. ¡Que alguien la ayudara!

-Es cierto que no somos formalmente nada, pero... ¿en verdad piensas que solo uso tu cuerpo y no disfruto de tu compañía? - ella asintió con la cabeza, el suspiró resignado- Cielos me voy a odiar por lo que voy a decir- murmuró, inhalo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar- Granger yo te...te...

-Me...- instó ella para que prosiguiera, si iba a decir lo que ella pensaba, gritaría y brincaría allí, en ese lugar solitario, sin importar que él la viera.

-Lo siento- dijo después de un pesado suspiro- no soy bueno para esto, lo que quiero decirte es que tu eres, por así decirlo, mi ...¿musa?-interrogó dudoso- no sé si se pueda llamar así, pero siento que eres literalmente, lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, si lo sé, se que viniendo de mi las palabras suenan algo odiosas, pero es la verdad... ¿Crees que yo estaría con una chica si no creyera que es lo suficiente buena para mí?, se que formalmente no tenemos ninguna relación- se adelantó antes de que ella lo interrumpiera- pero somos compañeros, nos tenemos mutuamente ¿No? - la miró esperando su respuesta- Di algo por favor- agregó al ver que ella lo miraba sin hablar- Dilo, se que quieres decirlo- se cruzó de brazos de forma altanera- anda dímelo.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?- preguntó anonadada.

-Que me pasé de cursi romántico.

-Ah, yo no iba a decir nada de eso, pero si es lo que quieres que diga… Tu…

-¿Que me ibas a decir entonces?-preguntó más interesado, relajando su pose.

-Yo te iba a decir que no...- suspiró con resignación- que no tenias que explicarme nada, fui yo la que hablo de mas, no tuve que haber dicho las cosas que dije, yo no soy así - observó horrorizada- Tu sabes que no soy así, todo ha cambiado, ya no soy la misma de antes, desde que me di cuenta de que yo estaba enam...- se cortó sonrojándose. Ya el lo sabía, pero no era lo mismo admitirlo frente a él que a sus espaldas.

-Entiendo- murmuró agachando un poco la cabeza- solo quiero que sepas algo... no me arrepiento por nada del mundo de lo que ha pasado, hay muchas cosas por las cuales me arrepiento- meneó la cabeza- de la mayoría para ser más específicos, pero en lo referente a ti - la miró- no hay nada que me haga arrepentirme.

-Eso es...es muy, creo que me voy a desmallar si te sigo escuchando- sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí, sus palabras la estaban embobando y él se estaba dando cuenta- Supongo que debes de estar orgulloso al descubrir tus nuevos encantos-masculló molesta.

-Siempre lo he estado, no es nuevo en mí.

-Tu...- articuló abriendo la boca indignada.

-Es broma Granger- se quejó sonriendo- no acostumbro a hacer esto con las mujeres, igual como acostarme con alguna desde que te conocí.

-No tienes que decirme mentiras- respondió no muy segura de sus palabras-Se que eres un chico liberal y que va a haber muchas mujeres que estarían más que dispuestas de darte placer y...

-¡Por Dios Granger!- la interrumpió exasperado- No soy un semental.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa expresión?

-¿Importa eso ahora?

-No pero...

-¡Pero nada!, no me he acostado con mas nadie desde que te tengo, punto, fin de la discusión.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó en voz alta cuando él se alejaba- ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?- cuando iba a dar otro paso, el se volteó.

-Todo seguirá igual, hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si tú no hubieras preguntado nada y yo no hubiera respondido ¿Te parece?

-Creo que puedo con eso- observó.

-Perfecto, ahora si me permites, estoy agotado por haberte estado persiguiendo estos cuatro días, preferiría descansar.

-Está bien, no hay problema-murmuró al viento.-Nos vemos- gritó para que él la escuchara. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida sin ni siquiera mirar atrás-Si- susurró, era un avance.


	23. 3er PISO

El pasillo se encontraba abarrotado de gente, podía vislumbrar a lo lejos la negra cabellera de su amigo Harry. Su relación con ellos no estaba deteriorada, pero ignoraban en su mayoría lo que le sucedía a ella con Malfoy, una cosa era aceptarlo por las buenas y otra era celebrar su relación, no es que ellos supieran mucho, hasta donde recordaban eran solo amigos, Hermione no se atrevía a comentarles que mantenía mucho más que amistad con él, en cuanto a Ron la trataba como si nada hubiera pasado, prefería ignorar, cegarse, evitaba pensar todo lo que fuera referente a Malfoy y Hermione. Ginny, era caso aparte, trataba de sonsacarle toda la información posible, pero no lo lograba, ella podía ser muy reservada cuando se lo proponía, todo un misterio.

Los días pasaron entre jugueteos en desiertos pasillos, aventuras en la torre de astronomía, en los cuartos de limpieza, en aulas vacías. Estaban a dos días de año nuevo cuando tenían que marchar a sus casas, Malfoy se iba a Australia con su familia a celebrar allí el nuevo año, Hermione por su parte, la pasaría en su casa con sus padres y varios de sus familiares que se reunirían con ellos ese año. Su entusiasmo iba en aumento, a pesar de que no iba a ver a Malfoy por mucho tiempo, iba a ver a familiares que tenia años sin ver.

Planearon encontrarse en el 3er piso para despedirse, ella caminando lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió hasta allí, se le estaba haciendo tarde y pronto las carrosas partirían para trasladarlos hasta la estación en donde se encontraba su tren de regreso al mundo muggle, casi llegando hacia su cometido una persona la interceptó, logró frenar justo a tiempo antes de llevársela por delante.

-¡Ey!- exclamó reteniéndola con sus manos-¿Por qué tan deprisa?

-¡William hola!-saludó un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Venía de ver a una amiga, estaba por aquí en uno de los salones practicando un hechizo y decidí ayudarla, ¿y tú? ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?

-Andaba recorriendo los pasillos, como hoy me voy quise dar una última pasada-mintió rápidamente-pero no te molesto mas, puedes dirigirte a donde ibas, yo…seguiré con mi recorrido- señalo hacia el frente mientras estratégicamente daba unos pasos disimulados.

-Hermione espera-la tomó de la mano para voltearla- no hemos hablado mucho desde el problema con Malfoy, solo hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras, ya ni te veo, siempre estas desaparecida, yo…

-He estado ocupada- respondió apenada, lograba darse cuenta en ese momento que él tenía razón, no había logrado mantener un balance entre sus amistades y Malfoy.

-Eso supongo, para que desaparezcas tan drásticamente y te olvides de mi- agregó con una sonrisa triste y agregándole un poco de drama para que ella riera.

-Lo sé lo sé lo sé, lo siento tanto- se disculpó juntando sus manos-no era mi intención, prometo cuando vuelva pasar contigo mucho tiempo…igual que con Harry, Ginny y Ron-murmuró por lo bajo.

-Eso espero, en verdad extraño hablar contigo-la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un fuerte abrazo- tu más que nadie sabe lo mucho que me importas- continuó mirándola a los ojos.

"¡Culpa, Culpa, Culpa, sal de mi!", pensaba una y otra vez, se sentía tan mal por él y ¡ni siquiera había pensado en sus amigos!, era una terrible compañera.

-Eso también lo sé- dijo colocándole una mano en la mejilla- Prometo enviarte cuando este en casa ¿ok? - le dió un beso en la mejilla para después darle un abrazo más fuerte que el de él- Ahora aquí es donde nos separamos, falta poco para irme y quiero terminar con mi recorrido.

-Es algo imposible que termines antes de la hora si vas a recorrer todo el castillo- observó con ojo crítico-¿por qué el tercer piso? ¿Porqué te interesa tanto?-indagó curioso.

¡Mike y sus preguntas!, pensó.

-Bueno...porqué hasta aquí puedo llegar, me gusta este…piso, tan solitario y tan espacioso-explicó dudosa. ¡Maldición estaba perdiendo las tácticas!- además puedo pensar.

El la miró con recelo, durante rato estuvo examinándola con una mirada calculadora, cuando ella empezó a sentir que las llamaradas de la culpabilidad aumentaban y manchaban su cara de un tenue color carmesí, él preguntó:

-¿Deseas que te acompañe?

¿Era en serio?, pensó indignada.

-No, estoy bien gracias, creo que deseo caminar sola, tu sabes…es mejor pensar sola que acompañada- forzó una sonrisa pero no fue correspondida, solo se volteó sin decir nada y se marchó.

-Hasta luego Hermione-escuchó a lo lejos, sabía que él estaba enfadado con ella, debió haberse dado cuenta que mentía porque antes de que él se volteara pudo ver la decepción marcada en su rostro. Debía hablar con Malfoy, estaba perdiendo su vida, no tanto su vida, sino su esencia, lo que era ella, no podía permitir que eso avanzara de esa manera, necesitaba una solución y rápido.

Siguió derecho por el pasillo sin mirar atrás, solo tenía que cruzar la esquina que se encontraba a unos pasos, seguir adelante y llegaría a donde él la esperaba. Al cruzar esa esquina trató de seguir derecho pero una figura recostada a la pared de brazos cruzados la hizo dar un salto del susto. Se tocó el corazón con la mano para ver si seguía allí, uno de esos días los nervios la matarían.

-Malfoy me has asustado- dijo respirando con dificultad.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, no se había movido ni un ápice de cómo estaba.

-No importa, ¿Qué haces por aquí?, pensé que estarías esperándome donde quedamos- indagó aturdida.

-Si lo sé, salí para ver si te encontraba por el camino.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- preguntó.

-Lo suficiente como para escuchar gran parte de tu conversación con Mackenzie- se separó de la pared para erguirse completamente en su metro ochenta.

-Ah- murmuró ella sin saber que decir.

-Sí, Ah- repitió con sorna, al ver que ella no decía nada prosiguió- ¿ay algo que quieras decirme?

-¿Algo que quiera decirte?- repitió- no, nada que yo sepa, al menos claro que tú quieras saber algo - agregó adivinando sus pensamientos.

-La verdad si quiero-respondió resignado- es una pregunta simple y sencilla sin muchas complicaciones…

-Ve al grano Malfoy- interrumpió alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué sientes por Mackenzie?- preguntó sin reparos.

-¿Q-que?-tartamudeó- C-creo no entenderte.

-¿Qué sientes por Mackenzie?- preguntó acercándose con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Una pregunta no se responde con otra Granger- meneó la cabeza de forma reprobatoria.

-Se que no pero, no entiendo, ¿Por qué?-lo miró retrocediendo a cada paso que el daba-Yo por él no siento nada más que amistad, una profunda amistad- respondió sin ninguna complicación.

El se detuvo como si algo lo hubiera paralizado, en su cara se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa que no logró ocultar a tiempo para que ella no la viera.

-¿Qué?-preguntó empezando a exasperarse- No sé ni para que lo preguntas cuando tú mismo sabes la respuesta- se quejó incómoda.

-A veces me entran las dudas, soy un hombre.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-preguntó mirándolo incrédula.

-No lo sé, pero algo de importancia debe de tener- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Tras un corto silencio continuó- así que…pasarás tiempo con él ¿no?

-¿No te perdiste nada de la conversación cierto?-preguntó con pesar.

-No, ni un poco- afirmó.

-Pues, eso es lo que voy a intentar- dijo respondiendo a su comentario anterior- he estado alejada de todas mis amistades, ya no me ven la cara, no saben como estoy, como ha estado mi día, no se controlar esto, venía precisamente a hablar contigo.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que me quieres decir?

-Debemos solucionar esto- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Qué idea tienes para que esto se solucione?- preguntó.

Ella se preparó psicológicamente durante un minuto para decir lo que tenía en mente:

-O estamos juntos a la luz pública o no lo estamos, es así de sencillo.


	24. DESPEDIDAS

-Bueno, me has dejado sin….palabras- articuló tras su sorpresa.

-Y a mí casi sin amigos- replicó.

-No me puedes echar la culpa a mi tampoco de eso- entrecerró los ojos- no te obligué y lo sabes muy bien, los dos lo decidimos y sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos, así que no trates de hacerte la mártir en esto.

-¡No lo hago!- exclamó enojada- sé muy bien a lo que me afrontaba…no es que seas un buen partido Malfoy- insinuó mientras un gesto sarcástico invadía su rostro.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero eso que acabas de decir es ofensivo- dijo con fingida tranquilidad, sentía que muy dentro, casi en la boca del estomago una burbuja de lava reventaba.

"¿Qué no soy un buen partido?" pensó indignado "para cualquier persona sería un buen partido, ¡estas demente Granger!" gritó su mente.

-Pues ofensivo o no es lo cierto ¡piensa Malfoy!-exclamó- ¡Nos odiamos!

-Nos odiábamos-corrigió recalcando la primera palabra.

-Bueno, las demás personas creen que nos odiamos y creen eso por lo que tú nos has hecho pasar.

-No te pediré disculpa por eso- dijo con indignación.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas!- inhalo una gran bocanada de aire- de hecho lo que hayas hecho no me interesa, solo me interesa el ahora, necesito una respuesta… y de una vez te digo Malfoy - tragó el nudo que de repente se le formó en la garganta- si tu respuesta es negativa, puedes irte olvidando de mí, porque no seguiré escondiéndome, podrán ser muy excitantes nuestros encuentros a escondidas de las demás personas… pero otras cosas se complican cuando solo nos concentramos en eso…¡por Merlín, no soy una criminal y me escondo como si lo fuera!...

-No exageres Granger- la interrumpió. Miraba un punto tras la espalda de ella pensativo, con su ceño fruncido- no es tan complicado-tragó en seco al pensar que en verdad si lo era… y demasiado.

Un temor se apoderó de él al imaginarse lo que pasaría si las demás personas se dieran cuenta, una serie de ideas cruzaron su mente:

1.- Terminaría castrado y por ende no tendría descendencia (aunque el no tener descendencia no le inquietaba mucho) pero la castración… un escalofrío lo invadió, estar sin su Draquito sería insoportable.

2.- Terminaría siendo un hurón de por vida.

3.- Terminaría colgado de la torre de astronomía boca abajo.

Obligo a su cabeza a pensar en las Pro de la situación:

1.-….

2.-….

3.-….

No es que él fuera pesimista, pero las posibilidades de que nada malo pasaran eran casi bajo cero… bueno quizás si fuera un poco pesimista.

-Me haces tomar una decisión muy difícil- se pasó las manos por el cabello alborotándolo mientras miraba a los lados sin saber que hacer- me retracto, es muy complicado. No está en mí salir a la luz pública como pareja ni mucho menos dejarte...

-Pues o es eso o nada- respondió fingiendo normalidad en el asunto, trataba de comportarse como una mujer experimentada, pero le era imposible, porque era primera vez en la que tenia papel en una situación como esa, no quería dejarlo, le era casi imposible, pero si tenía que hacerlo por su bien lo haría. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco egoísta solo pensando en ella, pero él también tenía que pensar un poco y saber que las cosas no se resolverían como lo estaban haciendo, sencillamente porque…no habían estado haciendo nada para resolverlo.

-Nunca pensé que me pedirías algo así…

-Siempre hay una primera vez- lo cortó- además ¿qué pensabas? ¿Qué iba a estar todo el tiempo en esta situación?

-Puedes dejar de replicar a todo lo que digo- se quejó apoyándose en la pared, mientras cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba las sienes- me está empezando a dar jaqueca - murmuró apesadumbrado.

-Lo siento, no es mi intención -se acercó a él para retirar las manos de sus sienes- pero estoy estresada, no es fácil decidir algo así, lo sé…además no es que te hayas enamorado de mi - dijo con sarcasmo a la vez que una carcajada salía de su garganta.

Pero él no respondió, la miraba a la cara, completamente serio, como si ella hubiera dicho algo de mal gusto. Suspiró pesadamente, algo no andaba bien, él la miraba sin mediar palabra. Sus ojos grises al pasar los segundos se fueron oscureciendo, ella conocía muy bien esa expresión y cuando iba a retroceder para impedirlo era muy tarde. Ya él la tenía tomada de la cintura con su boca hambrienta posada en la de ella, trató de calmarse, mantener su mente en lo que estaban hablando, tratar de solucionar ese problema, pero como pasaba siempre que él la besaba… su mente se nublaba.

Podía sentir los latidos de ella en sus oídos, su pulso acelerado, la respiración entrecortada cuando el beso se empezó a prolongar y a profundizar más y más, sin hablar del calor que invadía su cuerpo. Posó sus manos en los hombros de él, pero no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

Sentía sus besos en su cuello mientras una de sus manos atrevidas jugaba con su muslo por encima de su jean, el tacto caliente de él la volvía loca, lo natural era que su tacto fuera frío, pero cuando estaba en esas situaciones el tacto de el lograba hasta quemar, lograba incendiar su cuerpo en una bruma de placer y su aroma, cada vez que el exhalaba con fuerza el aire caliente de sus pulmones, debido a un roce de la mano de ella con su anatomía, era el paraíso.

No se hubieran separado si hubiera sido un día cualquiera, pero ese era el problema, no era un día cualquiera, ese día se despedirían porque no se verían en unos cuantos días, no se tocarían, no se besarían, no se quemarían juntos en el fuego del placer, estarían separados a miles de kilómetros y dependiendo de lo que él respondiera… estarían separado para siempre.

-Necesito tu respuesta- suspiró pegando su frente a la de él- necesito saberla ahora.

-No puedo…- respondió separando un poco su frente de la de ella.

Hermione podía jurar como un balde de agua fría le había caído encima, muy en el fondo esperaba que el aceptara, porque pensaba que quizás él se arriesgaría por ella, por sus momentos, pero lo que más se reprochaba era haberle guardado esperanzas a algo imposible. Se apartó de él con rapidez antes de que viera las lágrimas invadir su mirada. Solo con un escueto "Adiós Malfoy", se apresuró a marcharse de allí.

-Dejarte ir - completó la frase gritando para que ella lo escuchara a lo lejos, lo cual el stop de sus pasos le indicó que le escuchó a la perfección.

No sabía en que se estaba metiendo, bueno en realidad si tenía una mínima idea de lo que sería, pero… no podía perderla.


	25. ¡LO HAREMOS!

-¡Lo haremos!- exclamó un poco más entusiasmado- ¡Lo lograremos!

-¡Si, lo lograremos!- corroboró ella alzando los brazos con entusiasmo, cuando estuvo cerca de él de nuevo.

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!-repitió Hermione.

-¡Podremos hacerlo!

-¡Claro que sí!- le dio la razón.

-¡Sin miedo!

-¡Sin remordimientos!

-¡Sin escondernos!

-¡Sin... Sin...! Creo que necesito sentarme- completó al sentir que le faltaba el aire.

-Yo también- dijo sintiéndose igual.

Se sentaron los dos en el suelo con pesadez, sintiéndose por un lado satisfechos y por otro asustados, anticipados y algo entusiasmados, eran todo un revoltijo de sensaciones.

Se creó un denso silencio entre ellos, mientras pensaban, dándole la vuelta a todo el asunto, se irían a sus casas dentro de pocos minutos, quizás y hasta estuvieran ya retrasados para llegar a tiempo a las carrozas que los dirigiría hasta el andén 9 y 3/4.

-Deberíamos pensar bien cómo vamos a hacer, me encantaría hacerlo ahora pero creo que vamos tarde y deberíamos ir en camino si queremos llegar por lo menos a tiempo- interrumpió el silencio. Se levantó con la ayuda de la pared, posó sus manos en ella y moviendo sus piernas estuvo en pie. Le ofreció la mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, suspirando, ella la aceptó.

-Aquí es donde debería decir: Si tratas de escapar de esto Malfoy, no te saldrás con la tuya - reclamó con una pesarosa sonrisa sin muchos ánimos.

-No- negó- aquí es donde deberías darme un beso y un abrazo antes de irnos.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? - replico algo divertida e indignada.

-Porque creo que estoy algo débil y no creo poder llegar a tus labios para salvarme antes de que me desmaye- fingió dramatismo - hablando en serio, deberías hacerlo. - dijo serio.

-¿Y ganar tú la batalla?- rio sarcástica- no gracias Malfoy, paso- cruzo sus brazos mientras caminaba frente a él, se volteó para dirigirle una mirada coqueta que solo estaba creada y destinada para él, cuando ella quería algo en específico: sexo.

- No me hagas esto - se quejó mirando al techo - no tenemos mucho tiempo- la miró suplicante.

- No se - se miró las uñas de las manos con arrogancia fingiendo desinterés- unos veinte minutos bastarían, si tan solo supiéramos el camino de uno de los pasadizos que nos llevarían a las carrozas en un instante- suspiró con falso pesar- pero ¿no existe cierto pasadizo?- abrió los ojos como si estuviera impresionada.

"¡Claro! ¿Cómo lo pudo haber olvidado?", se reprochó el mismo. La idea se le ocurrió a ella justo cuando se levantaron del suelo, pensaba que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, así que su mente empezó a maquinar miles de atajos y como si de una lámpara se tratara se prendió su cerebro acordándose del pasadizo el cual una vez vio en el mapa de Harry, quedaba en ese mismo piso y los llevaría directo a las carrozas ¡en solo cuestión de minutos!

Hermione le había comentado muchos de esos pasadizos a él, incluso lo había acompañado a explorarlos, por otra parte el le había mostrado varias zonas del castillo que no había llegado a conocer, era como si hubieran compartido secretos.

Regresando a la realidad Malfoy ladeó una sonrisa y como un tigre que casa a su presa se lanzó sobre ella hambriento.

-Te estábamos esperando- dijo Ginny al verla llegar al compartimiento del tren donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena de chocolate. Puso una mueca de desagrado al ver como él chocolate estaba casi destrozado en su boca.

-No hables con la boca llena Ronald- lo regañó como siempre mientras se sentaba junto a Harry- O por lo menos tápatela cuando quieras hablar- Ron puso los ojos en blanco al verla tan fastidiosa.

-¿Dónde estabas?- repitió después de tragar sonoramente.

-Estaba despidiéndome de… Malfoy- dudó al decírselo, no sabía si querían saberlo, pero si iban a salir a la luz pública como pareja deberían irse acostumbrando.

-Estúpido Hurón albino- masculló Ron malhumorado- no entiendo cómo puedes ser amiga de él después de lo que paso entre…ustedes y después de que te haya hecho la vida imposible y también después de que hayan peleado hace poco en frente de…

-Podemos perdonar a las personas ¿sabías?

-¿El te pidió disculpas?- replicó.

-Bueno… no exactamente pero...

-Entonces ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo has perdonado?-interrumpió Harry un poco indignado- Ni siquiera te ha pedido disculpas, no sé ni siquiera como puedes pasar tiempo con él cuando es un completo imbécil que solamente sabe hablar de lo "maravilloso que es"-simuló entre comillas- y de lo adinerado que son sus padres.

-Y me quitaría una…mi apellido- repuso Ron- a que en vez de pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca, como dices, la pasas con él, pareciera que no te importáramos.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Ronald?!- preguntó mirándolo escandalizada, ¿Cómo podía creer eso?, quizás fuera porque andaba algo distanciada, pero de allí a que él creyera que ellos no les importaban era demasiado. Sabían, sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, que ella haría lo que fuera por ellos.

"Excepto dejar de ver a Malfoy", susurró una vocecita en su enredada cabeza.

-Pues diciéndolo, es cierto- se cruzó de brazos. La miraba furioso, los había lastimado, así Harry quisiera aparentarlo con una máscara de tranquilidad, sabía que él también sentía lo mismo.

-¿Tu también piensas lo mismo?-cuestionó mirando altivamente a Harry.

-Pues…-inhalo una gran bocanada de aire mientras alzaba los hombros- pasas más tiempo con él que con nosotros, te recuerdo todo lo que pasamos juntos Hermione, no creo que sea justo que nos hagas esto a nosotros.

Sentía un picor reconocible en sus ojos, claro que sabía por todo lo que habían pasado, pero no creían que ellos estuvieran siendo justos con ella.

-Me imagino que tu también estas de su parte ¿no Ginny?- indagó evitando derramar una lágrima frente a ellos.

-¡Sabes muy bien que no!- exclamó.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Ron al mismo tiempo que Harry volteaba su mirada hacia ella impresionado.

-Pues es cierto, ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué los iba a apoyar en esto?- bufó- por favor, no están siendo justos con ella. ¡Por Merlín mírenla! Se ve que está sufriendo por lo que está pasando- todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. No querían que la tomaran como dramática, era lo último que esperaba.

Harry retiró sus lentes mientras se restregaba los ojos, Ron por su parte la miraba examinándola, como buscando una señal de que en verdad sufría, Hermione no podía soportarlo más, cada vez la ponían más nerviosa.

-Váyanse al demonio- masculló irritada antes de salir del compartimiento, cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas, idiotas!", pensaba a cada paso que daba. Camino por todo el tren mirando por las ventanillas a ver si lo encontraba, necesitaba saber que ella no estaba haciendo mal, que todo terminaría bien, que…detuvo sus pensamientos cuando divisó su rubia cabellera en uno de los vagones del tren, estaba sentada con varios de su casa, charlaban animadamente sobre un tema que a ella no le interesaba saber, abrió la puerta del compartimiento con fuerza, se apoyó en el marco de esta con los brazos cruzados, ladeó su cabeza provocando que su clineja callera sobres sus hombros.

Las conversaciones cesaron al verla allí, unos la miraron con desprecio y otros posaron la mirada en ellas desinteresadamente, pero sin embargo todos estaban extrañados ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Por qué no se iba? Se preguntaban. Dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio, un mensaje silencioso, una invitación, a pesar de que hace poco habían estado juntos, sus ganas no se saciaban.

Él le devolvió la mirada disimulando una sonrisa, se paso la mano por el cabello algo frustrado, por no poder seguirla de una vez cuando ella se alejó de la misma manera que había llegado.

-Eso fue extraño.

-Fue inquietante.

-Aterrador.

Dijeron varios de los que se encontraban allí.

-Tenía mirada de querer comerse a alguien.

Este último comentario lo hizo reír, sabía a quién se quería comer y le daba mucho gusto que así fuera.

-Si me disculpan- se levantó estirándose- creo que iré a buscar algo de comer- dijo saliendo del compartimiento.

Siguió la dirección por la cual ella se había retirado, miraba a los lados, divirtiéndose más por ese juego, sabía lo que ella hacía, estaba provocando que la anticipación lo invadiera, hizo uso de su autocontrol para no mostrarse ansioso, cuando llegó al final del compartimiento donde se encontraba los servicios, se pasó las manos por el cabello frustrado. Pero una mano jalándola adentro de uno lo relajó.

-Pensaba que nunca te encontraría- dijo con una sonrisa.

No pudo pronunciar mas, porque los labios de ella acallaron cualquier cosa que tenía pensado decir, lo habían hecho en varios lugares, ¿pero en un servicio? ¿Arriesgándose a que cualquier persona los viera?

Tuvo que colocar sus manos a cada lado de su cara para separarla de sí.

-Nos pueden encontrar- sus respiraciones estaban agitadas- es peligroso.

Como respuesta ella se quitó su camisa con rapidez.

-¿Te importa?- pregunto mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Miró su zona descubierta mientras pensaba en las maneras de cómo controlarse.

-¡Qué más da!- exclamó mientras unía de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, la tomaba de la cintura y la sentaba encime del lavabo


	26. CONFESIONES

-Granger ¿puedes bajar la voz? 

-No puedo- susurró sobre sus labios. No podía soportarlo, quería dejar todas sus energías en ese baño, olvidarse de todo, lo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Estas lista?- preguntó junto a su oído, antes de adentrarse en ella. Al recibir su asentimiento, respiro profundo y con cuidado se acercó, justo cuando faltaba solo unos centímetros para que su unión fuera completa, tocaron insistentemente la puerta. 

-¿Hola?- llamó la persona tras la puerta- disculpa, me he dado cuenta que llevas mucho tiempo allí encerrada, los demás servicios están siendo ocupados y desocupados, pero tú no has salido todavía, será que puedes apurarte, hay personas que también quieren usarlo.

-¿Quien crees que sea?- le susurró Draco algo alarmado- ¿crees que entre a la fuerza si no respondes?

- No reconozco su voz y posiblemente lo haga, si no logramos salir a tiempo.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?

-Tengo una idea- tomo su mano derecha y coloco su palma en la boca, sopló con fuerza provocando un sonido desagradable.

-¿Pero qué...?- trato de preguntar él tras su impresión.

-Hazlo conmigo- lo apresuró ella- sopla- urgió mientras colocaba la palma de él en su boca. Él lo hizo no muy convencido, era desagradable, pero tenía el presentimiento de que funcionaria.

-Lo siento- gritó Hermione- creo que comí algo que me calló mal- ella fingió un gemido mientras soplaba de nuevo en su mano- será que puedes tomar otro cubículo, no creo que salga ahora de aquí, lo siento - completó con otro gemido y sonido.

Fuera, la chica miraba escandalizada la puerta, su cara estaba contorsionada por una expresión de asco.

-Bu-bueno - tartamudeó- no hay problema- se alejó de allí casi a la carrera a esperar otro servicio.

"Debo tener cuidado con lo que como", pensó estremeciendose, antes de avisar a los demás que ese servicio estaría ocupado por largo rato.

Draco la miraba todavía impactado.

-¿Que?- pregunto ella desinteresadamente. 

-He creado a un monstruo - articuló.

-¿Nos dejaron tranquilos o no?

-Bueno si pero...

-Pero nada - lo interrumpió, se acercó a sus labios y susurró sobre ellos humedeciéndolos- ¿crees que podremos continuar o... Tu amiguito ya se durmió?

Draco la tomó de la cintura y sin escuchar mas nada por parte de ella, se adentró y allí en ese lugar, en un simple y vulgar servicio, se unieron de nuevo, sin importar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, a fin de cuenta eran casi, casi dos almas libres, en busca de algo por conseguir.

Veinte minutos después la puerta del servicio se abría con disimulo, una melena castaña se asomó explorando el lugar en busca de personas para después arreglarse su ropa disimuladamente, salió de allí cerciorándose de cerrar la puerta, siguió derecho hasta encontrar a la señora del carrito, se enfocó en comprar unas grajeas y varias ranas de chocolates, a los cinco minutos escucho la puerta del mismo servicio abriéndose y dirigiéndose una disimulada sonrisa Malfoy se fue de allí directo a su compartimiento.

Hermione regresó al compartimiento donde se encontraban sus amigos, a pesar de lo sucedido no podía tratarlos como a unos escarabajos, entendía por una parte lo que ellos estaban sintiendo, era duro para ellos saber que su amiga, la que había vivido seis años con ellos diferente aventuras, estuviera dejándolos por una persona que les hizo la vida imposible, de la misma manera, 6 años consecutivos.

Cuando abrió la puerta del compartimiento, la actividad dentro de este se detuvo, Harry que leía el profeta bajó el periódico para mirarla, Ron que pulía su escoba la coloco a un lado cuando la vio y Ginny que miraba a la pared contigua con el seño fruncido lo relajó al verla entrar.

-Pensé que te habías perdido - trató de bromear Ginny cuando se sentó a su lado para aligerar el tenso ambiente.

-Yo también - respondió con una mueca.

El silencio los invadió de nuevo, eran tan denso que se podía cortar con una hojilla. Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban con mucho interés cualquier cosa, menos sus caras, Ginny que sentía que poco a poco perdía la paciencia, se levanto de allí irritada, saliendo del vagón, cerrando la puerta con fuerza provocando que ellos dieran un respingo.

-Bueno...- empezó Harry rascándose la parte baja de su cabeza - Bueno... - repitió más incómodo.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, después de mucho intentarlo- siento... Haberlos ¿abandonado?- terminó dudosa.

-Y nosotros...- empezó Ron igual de incómodo- sentimos haberte dicho... Lo que te dijimos- carraspeó antes de continuar- Nosotros...

-No debimos portarnos como lo hicimos- tomó la palabra Harry- creo que estábamos... Celosos- concluyó sonrojándose- ¿Cierto Ron?-preguntó buscando la aceptación de él.

-Emmm si- asintió tan rojo como su cabello- creo que no nos acostumbramos a la idea de que tú y él, sean... Amigos- a pesar de lo dicho no pudo lanzar un bufido- ¿Como pueden serlo después de lo que paso entre ustedes? - preguntó más curioso que indignado.

-Bueno nosotros...

-¿Como no pueden pensar en lo que pasó cuando hablan?- cuestionó de la misma manera Harry.

"Es que ese es el problema, pensamos mucho en ello" pensó.

- Está bien- dijo alzando las manos rindiéndose- Responderé a sus preguntas- tomó aire y antes de responder, disimuladamente lanzó un hechizo a la puerta- se que se preguntarán como su "inocente" Hermione- agregó con sorna-terminó teniendo relaciones con el hurón- Harry y Ron reprimieron un escalofrío- se que no les gustaría escucharlo pero deben hacerlo, fue en un... Cuarto de limpieza y yo... Lo insté a él...

-¡¿Qué? ¡Hermione!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo. 

-Bueno, lo atraje hacia adentro de nuevo cuando él quería irse- continuó ignorando sus protestas- nos estábamos escondiendo de Filch y la señora Norris, nos empezamos a besar y luego él se quiso alejar y bueno... Ya saben... 

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Ron sin poder creérselo todavía. 

-El día en el que ustedes se enteraron, digamos que... Yo tuve algo de culpa en ese escándalo...- continuó arrugando la cara esperando sus preguntas.

-¿Como?- preguntó esta vez Harry. 

-Bueno, yo fui la que grité frente a todo Hogwarts que era un enfermo sexual por tener relaciones conmigo...una sangre sucia- agregó acordándose de sus palabras. 

-Pero el gritó que fue muy bondadoso al quitarte la... Ya tu sabes- indagó Harry incomodo. 

-Fueron palabras, lo que le enfureció mas fue que dije que su "amiguito" era tan pequeño que dudaba que me la hubiera quitado- a pesar de lo cruda que fue al decir eso, se miraron alternativamente a la cara antes de reírse a carcajadas.

-No preguntaré si en verdad es así- dijo Ron todavía riendo, meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro. 

"Ni lo hagas, por que la respuesta sería negativa", pensó ella con picardía. Se le podía acusar a Malfoy de lo que fuera, pero de eso, nunca. 

-Bueno...- dijo cuando pararon de reír- ahora mantenemos... Una relación... 

-¿Qué tipo de relación?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, completamente serios.

-Bueno, tenemos... Una relación, algo peculiar... 

-¿Son novios?- se lanzó a preguntar Harry.

-Bueno no exactamente... Pero...

-¿No estarán siendo algo así, como amigos con beneficios cierto? - cuestionó Ron mirándola con suspicacia. 

Hermione enmudeció ante esto, no había pensado en ese punto, pero ahora que lo analizaba a fondo, cuando salieran a la luz pública... ¿Qué serian?, el no le había pedido que fueran novios, entonces...¿Con que sentido tendrían algo que los demás supieran, si no sabían lo que tenían? Otra pregunta más para el cuestionario ¿Qué eran entonces? 

-¡Draco!- lo llamaron justo cuando entraba en su compartimiento- ¿Dónde estabas? Te desapareciste.

-Estaba tomando aire- respondió con una sonrisa. 

-No creo que puedas tomar aire en un espacio cerrado, como es el tren- replicó Pansy, mientras Malfoy se sentaba al lado de uno de los de su casa- en este lugar, lleno de tantos…sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre.

-Pansy- la llamó Draco, estirándose y acomodando los brazos tras su cabeza- ¿te recomiendo algo?- ella asintió, aceptando su propuesta- ¡Vive la vida!, deja los prejuicios, ya estamos viejos para esto- tomó una manzana que había en la mesa para morderla- ¿Que miran? 

Todos los de su casa que se encontraban con él en ese vagón, lo miraban con la boca abierta, como si hubiera dicho un chiste de mal gusto.

-Esa estuvo buena Draco- empezó riéndose Blaise no muy convencido de que hubiera sido una broma- Por qué fue un chiste ¿no? Una broma ¿cierto?

-¿Tiene que serlo?- pregunto él a su vez alzando una ceja.

-¡Pues claro que tiene que serlo!- chilló Pansy- nos criaron creyendo en la pureza de la sangre y… 

-Me imagino que gracias a esa crianza, fue que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos murió, el mago por el cual yo pasé un horroroso calvario al tratar de asesinar a Dumbledore, el que amenazó con destruir a mi familia si no lo hacía- su tono se iba volviendo más amargo a medida que hablaba- No sabes lo que es eso, porque tu siempre la tuviste fácil. 

-Pero… pero…si tu... ¡Hasta hace poco creías todavía en eso!

-¿Por qué dices eso?- cuestionó Draco, esperando su respuesta.

-Porque los llamabas sangre sucia y decías, que… que no podían estar a tu nivel…

-¿Tu cabeza no dio para pensar que quizás era por protocolo?, ¡Costumbre Pansy!, pero ya me harté de eso.

-Pero… eres el único de nuestra casa que tiene esos pensamientos…- replicó Pansy cada vez mas confundida.

-¿El único?- se rió incrédulo- ¡Por Merlín! ¿No te has fijado bien en los demás?- Draco le dirigió una mirada comprensiva a Blaise- a Blaise le gusta Hanna Abbot de Griffindor, incluso a salido con ella- los demás en el vagón exclamaron un improperio debido a la impresión- ¿Tu que murmuras Brickman? Eres novio de la mestiza de Hufflepuff- Draco estaba sacando todos los trapitos al aire, mientras todos incluido Blaise lo miraban impactados- hay muchos aquí que guardan secretos sobre sus parejas, les gusta aparentar, lo curioso del caso… es que ya yo me harté de hacerlo- dijo levantándose del sillón- por si se preguntan de qué estoy hablando, más bien analicen, ¿Por qué mantengo una relación con Granger?- los demás lo miraron petrificados.

Salió de allí temblando, lo había hecho, había hablado. Sentía que un peso menos había caído de sus hombros. Incluso podía jurar que estaba caminando con mas ligereza, se sentía más libre de pensar lo que quisiera y si alguien lo cuestionaba se enfrentaría a eso, ya el segundo paso estaba dado, ahora faltaba el tercero y último paso, Hogwarts entero y sus padres.

"Se lo tengo que contar", pensó mientras caminaba con rapidez entre los vagones buscándola.


	27. ALGO

Había pasado unos cinco vagones de largo antes de encontrarla, estaba con el incendiado y potable, enfrascados, en lo que a él le parecía, una conversación seria, el gesto ceñudo de Granger se lo confirmaba, pudo notar que había algo que la inquietaba, agachándose para no verse tras la ventanilla del compartimiento, apoyó su oído para escuchar, pero nada se oía, extrañado por eso, pego de nuevo el oído a la puerta mas fuerte sin ningún resultado, cuando iba a sacar su varita para conjurar un contra hechizo sintió una presencia a su espalda. Congelado, giró su cabeza hacia atrás, una ceñuda pelirroja lo miraba desde arriba, zapateando con su pie izquierdo y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Buscas a alguien?-indagó sin retirar su mirada del chico agachado.

-No, ¿cómo crees? ¿A quién podría estar buscando?- bufó antes de palpar la puerta- estaba viendo de que madera era esta puerta, resistente ¿no?- agregó después de rasparla un poco- me pregunto donde venderán de estas- se levantó metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos- para mi casa, están remodelando.

-Es extraño- murmuró Ginny.

-¿Que es extraño? - preguntó fingiendo despreocupación.

-Que justamente estando todas las puertas de este tren hechas de esta madera, no te hallas fijado en 7 años y precisamente te llegaste a fijar en la madera de la puerta que cierra el compartimiento donde se encuentra Hermione... ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir Malfoy?- su expresión era seria, pero en sus ojos se notaba la gracia que le tomaba al asunto.

-¿Yo? No nada, nada que...

-¿Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione desde la puerta abierta- ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó brusca.

Malfoy abrió los ojos impresionado, ¿que acaso ella tenía cambios de personalidad? Hasta hacia poco menos de una hora ella estaba perfecta ¿y de repente le hablaba de esa manera?

-Pues...- ¿ya que le interesaba?, había hablado con algunos de los de su casa, ¿porque tenía que ocultarse frente a los de Gryffindor?- venía a conversar contigo de algo muy importante.

-Pues puede esperar para después- respondió dirigiéndose de nuevo a su compartimiento. Antes de que ella cerrara la puerta logró colar el pie, provocando que la puerta chocara con él sin cerrarse.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó exaltado- es sumamente importante lo que tengo que decirte.

-Puede esperar para después-repitió fulminándolo con la mirada- no creo que sea tan importante.

Malfoy rió con incredulidad, ¡que no era importante!

-Claro, yo acostumbro a buscarte en los vagones donde hay puros Gryffindors, yo acostumbro... - dijo mientras su furia crecía, posó la mano en la puerta para deslizarla a un lado- a buscarte en donde se encuentran tus amigos, así que, ¿cómo puede ser importante que yo venga a buscarte a TI en un vagón lleno de Gryffindors que me odian? Dime Granger ¿como?- sus palabras estaban inundadas en sarcasmo puro, propio de un Malfoy.

Se acercó un poco hacia ella amenazante, pero tres varitas apuntándolo lo detuvieron, sin quitar los ojos de ella, dijo sin contemplación:

-Diles que bajen las varitas ahora mismo- apretó los puños con fuerza- ¡Díselos ya!

-No somos nada, ¿porqué deberían hacerlo?- preguntó de la misma forma ella- ¿o acaso si lo somos?

-¡Pues claro que somos algo! Y tú misma lo sabes... "Estar juntos a la luz pública"- arremedó- ¿te suena eso?

- ¡Eso no quiere decir nada!-grito.

-¡Te juro que no logro entenderte!-grito él igual- ¿que acaso estás loca?, me enfrenté a varios compañeros por ti, porque se supone que "tenemos algo", ¿pero resulta que tú dices que no?

Las tres personas presentes se sintieron incómodas y lentamente bajaron las varitas, esa conversación era algo que no les incumbía a ellos y con sigilosa tranquilidad se largaron del compartimiento dejándolos solos.

-¿En verdad hiciste eso?- pregunto tensa.

-No Granger, solo te lo dije para ver tu reacción.

-¡Deja de usar el sarcasmo conmigo!

-¡Pues tu deja de ser tan idiota! -gritó-¡y dime qué te pasa!

-¡Que no somos nada!- respondió agitada- eso es lo que me pasa.

Los chicos al salir cerraron las puertas del compartimiento, murmurando de nuevo el hechizo silenciador para no escuchar nada, pero todavía estaban apoyados en la pared contigua, vigilando a Malfoy y a Hermione por si algo se salía de control.

Malfoy se frotó la frente frustrado, se sentó pesadamente en la silla justo a un lado de donde Hermione estaba parada, posó sus codos en sus rodillas y desde esa posición la miró abatido. De repente su situación, le parecía sumamente patética y con miedo a sonrojarse prefirió callar y no decir nada.

-¿Ahora no tienes nada que decir?- preguntó sentándose frente a él de brazos y piernas cruzadas- me lo imaginé… es un cobarde- se le escapó mucho antes de poder detenerlo.

Malfoy la miró en silencio, estaba serio, hubiera preferido que le gritara a esa expresión que tenía en ese momento, siempre había sabido que Malfoy tenía una forma de intimidar a la gente y por su mente pasó, que en definitiva, era esa expresión la que atemorizaba y acobardaba hasta al más valiente.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso- se disculpó mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla.

-Veo que quisiste decirlo, no trates por favor…- se adelanto a decir antes de que ella lo interrumpiera- de negarlo. Tal vez no seamos formalmente nada, tal vez la gente especule de lo que tenemos, tal vez hasta nosotros mismos lo hagamos, ¡incluso puede que a veces pensemos en que lo que estamos haciendo está mal!- se levantó para acercarse, ponerse de cuclillas frente a ella y descruzar sus piernas. Tomó sus manos que de repente le parecieron frías con su contacto- pero no puedes negar, que es seguro que tenemos algo. No…-negó con la cabeza para que ella no hablara- vamos a dejarle las cosas al tiempo, he estado pensando...- le tendió la mano para que ella la tomara y ponerse de pie frente a él- que si vamos a estar juntos frente a todos, pienso que deberíamos…-acarició su mejilla con su mano derecha- empezar desde cero ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-¿Crees que nosotros podremos empezar desde cero?- lo miró divertida pero a la vez con ternura.

-Si podemos- confirmó el seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Desde cero cero?... ¿Desde nada?- indagó. Malfoy estuvo en silencio varios segundos pensando en las preguntas de ella.

-Bueno, aclaremos ese: desde cero…

-Sin sexo- agregó ella, esperando su respuesta.

-Va a ser duro, pero va a valer la pena ¿no?- preguntó algo esperanzado para superar ese reto.

-Sí que lo será- respondió con un pesado suspiro- pero lo haremos- lo miro a los ojos- ¿ahora dime Draco Malfoy, como te sentiste al enfrentar a varias serpientes?- preguntó levantando su mano frente a él como si tuviera un micrófono.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- miró extrañado su mano.

-Finge que hablas en frente a un micrófono- le susurró con una sonrisa.

-¿Macro qué?

-Olvídalo- soltó una carcajada- dime entonces…

Hermione pasó el resto de viaje con Malfoy, los chicos habían decidido dejarlos completamente solos, pero varias personas que pasaban frente al vagón los miraban extrañados, no era normal ver a una serpiente y a un león juntos y menos a Malfoy y a Granger, aunque sabían que habían tenido algo, no se esperaban verlos confirmando los rumores que corrían en el colegio…que ellos tenían algo. Media hora después de que muchas personas los miraran y el vagón se llenara de actividad al saber lo sucedido, decidieron bajar las cortinas de la puerta, necesitaban un poco de privacidad, para hablar con sinceridad sin que otros lo vieran, lo que se avecinaba era lo más difícil. Ya casi la tercera parte estaba lista: el colegio entero ya lo sabía, ahora solo faltaba los papás de Malfoy y él estaba seguro que cuando llegara a su casa, sus padres ya tendrían una idea de que había estado haciendo su hijo en Hogwartz.


	28. SOLUCION

Las verjas de la casa de campo se abrieron con un estruendoso ruido, la tarde era nublada, el viento agitaba los altos arboles que bordeaban el ya casi oscuro jardín, siguió el camino que estaba formado por cuadros de terracota indicando la entrada a través de una puerta ornamentada de color plata. El salón principal, iluminado tenuemente con candelabros de plata estaba deshabitado, los muebles elegantes distribuidos por todo el salón, le daba junto con los cuadros y objetos que lo llenaban, el lujo que el apellido Malfoy alardeaba.

Había mucho silencio, tenía pensado que su madre junto a su padre lo esperarían para recibirlo. Siguió su camino, dejando junto a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, su baúl y su escoba. Pasó de largo por el frente de la habitación usada como biblioteca, hasta llegar al comedor, donde el Sr y la Sra. Malfoy lo esperaban sentados, erguidos en sus sillas.

-Veo...-dijo la fría voz de su padre al oírlo llegar- que ya estás de regreso.

Como respuesta Draco le dio la mano a su padre, se acercó a su madre y antes de que ella hablara besó su cabeza, sobó sus cabellos y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Si, al fin en casa- suspiró acomodándose mejor en su asiento- ¿Como les ha ido?-preguntó para sacar conversación.

Su madre fue la que respondió, después de lanzar una mirada elocuente a su marido. Juntó sus manos sobre la mesa dirigiendo la mirada hacia su hijo.

-Hemos estado algo ocupados últimamente...-lanzó otra mirada a su marido pero esta vez inquietante.

"Lo saben" pensó Malfoy con desgana.

-Nos han llegado rumores-interrumpió su padre- de unas...nuevas especialidades tuyas.

-¿Nuevas especialidades?-preguntó arqueando la ceja izquierda-¿debo suponer que es una acusación?

-No vallas tan rápido Draco-le reprochó su padre-acuérdate de a quién te estás dirigiendo.

-Discúlpame padre, pero no creo haberte ofendido.

El señor Malfoy lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, estaba cambiado, mucho más rebelde, suponía que los rumores que le llegaron a los oídos eran correctos y si era así...

-¿Como está la sangre sucia?-dijo desinteresadamente, tomando de su taza de café que la elfo domestico acababa de posar en la mesa.

Draco, que estaba examinando cada una de sus acciones, apretó los puños con fuerza, ya veía por donde iba su padre.

-¿Cual de todas?-preguntó de la misma forma que su padre.

-¿Que acaso tienes muchas?-indagó mientras que con sus manos jugaba con la cucharilla del azúcar.

-Puede que tenga varias-fue su respuesta.

-Puede que sí, hay muchas entre nosotros-su expresión era como si algo repulsivo estuviera frente a él.

-Puede que haya demasiadas.

-Sí y puede también...

Narcissa que miraba todo desde su puesto, tomaba su te sumamente aburrida, la guerra había pasado y aunque todavía sostenían unos que otros ideales, no podía negar que después de la caída del señor oscura ya no temía por la vida de su familia, el apellido Malfoy había decaído, pero su familia estaba con ella y era lo que le importaba, no podía negar que su hijo y su esposo eran iguales, sabían cómo pensaba uno y otro y por eso en ese momento una pregunta que hiciera el papa era evadida por el hijo y una respuesta que diera el hijo era replicada por su padre, no podía ser que a pesar de haber pasado 17 años, Lucius nunca hubiera aprendido a ir al grano con su hijo, pensando esto, colocó los ojos en blanco, antes de interrumpir su "interesante" conversación.

-Puede también que...

-¡Por Merlín Lucius!- exclamó- puedes decirle lo que quieres y dejar la ridiculez esa de: Puede que. Son mayores... Tú-dijo señalando a su esposo-eres un viejo y tú-señaló a su hijo- tienes la edad y suficiente experiencia sexual como para considerarte un adulto.

El Sr Malfoy y su hijo la miraban escandalizados, no era agradable que a alguien lo llamaran viejo y era sumamente vergonzoso, que una mamá le dijera a la cara a un hijo que sabía de sus experiencias sexuales.

-Así que, por favor, continúen- se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla esperando a que continuaran.

-Me dijeron que estás liado con la sangre sucia Granger...-dijo su padre después de un rato en silencio.

-Sí, es así, lamento decepcionarte padre si no cumple tus expectativas-se levantó de su silla, queriendo dar por terminada rápidamente esa conversación-buenas noches.

-Espera un momento- lo interrumpió su padre cuando se disponía a salir del comedor-no he terminado contigo.

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?, mátame, lánzame ahora mismo un Avada Kedabra- extendió sus brazos a los lados, incitándolo a que lo hiciera-Porque no la voy a dejar, hagan lo que hagan, piensen lo que piensen, no voy a dejar lo poco de felicidad que he logrado recolectar...

-¡No seas imbécil Draco!, sabes muy bien que nunca te mataría, además de que tu madre no me lo permitiría...-masculló lo último, mirando al suelo.

-¡Lucius!-lo regañó su mujer.

-Acuérdate también de que...

-Acuérdate Tu padre...-espetó- que gracias a ellos es que estamos libres, no intentes, ni por asomo, negarlo-dijo al ver que su papa replicaría- no estoy orgulloso de ser un Malfoy, no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice en el pasado, no estoy orgulloso de que fueras un mortífago, no estoy orgulloso de que hubieras torturado gente y mucho menos de las cosas que hice y a las personas que lastime para cumplir con la misión que me encomendó el señor oscuro... Así que ni te atrevas a intentar quitar de mi lado lo poco de orgullo que tengo.

Miró a su mamá, su semblante era sereno, ella siempre lo había tratado de proteger, estuvo con él en las buenas y en las malas, incluso hasta el final de la guerra, por eso no pudo evitar un pequeño remordimiento por lo que le iba a decir.

-Y lo mismo va contigo madre- para su sorpresa su madre sonrió, se levantó para acercarse a él y posar su mano en su mejilla.

-Ve a descansar, te llamare para la cena- esa fue toda su respuesta, dirigió a su hijo hacia la salida antes de cerrar con delicadeza la puerta-Lucius- se acercó hacia donde él estaba sentado cabizbajo, sobo con cariño sus cabellos como siempre hacía cuando estaban solos-Deberíamos tomar un respiro nosotros también, ¿Qué te parece si paseamos por el jardín?

El levantó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos con pena.

-¿De verdad te parece que estoy viejo?

Narcissa soltó una carcajada.

Había llegado la noche anterior a su hogar, sus padres que todavía no sabían lo sucedido con un mortífago, la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y con sus radiantes sonrisas, como llevaban haciendo desde hacía siete años, siete años en donde su vida había cambiado, siete años siendo torturada psicológicamente por Malfoy, siete años de constantes quejas a sus padres por los maltratos de esa persona y justo en ese momento sentada en su cama, mirando por la ventana el cielo oscuro iluminado solo por la luna, pensaba: ¿cómo le diría a sus padres?.

Justo unos momentos antes había estado hablando con ellos sobre su vida en Hogwartz y ninguna de las cosas que tenía planeado decirles salieron de sus labios, los sucesos durante su estancia en Hogwartz, era un completo secreto para sus padres, de igual forma seria un gran golpe para ellos, jamás pensó que se le fuera a hacer muy difícil, nunca había pensado en eso y precisamente en ese momento que lo hacía, le parecía lo más complicado del mundo y se había atrevido a pensar que lo peor ya había pasado al habérselo contado a sus amigos.

"Que equivocada estaba" pensaba mientras se lanzaba de espalda, con un pesado suspiro, a su cama.

Un sonido en la ventana la hizo volver la mirada en dirección a esta, un deja vu la invadió, algo muy similar había pasado en Hogwartz. Se levantó para esta vez sí abrir la ventana, permitiendo que la lechuza parda, se posara en el escritorio de su habitación, esta traía un sobre de color verde esmeralda, sellada con una M elegante, supuso de donde provenía sin ninguna duda, miró a la lechuza esperando a que se fuera, pero esto al parecer no era uno de sus deseos, porque a pesar de que insistió muchas veces, se quedo plantada sobre su escritorio, rascándose la cabeza con su pata como si nada.

Sentándose en una silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio, abrió la carta, esperando encontrar malas noticias como un: "No nos podemos volver a ver, mis padres me lo prohibieron" o también un "Creo que por nuestro bien deberíamos dejar todo hasta acá", por eso su impresión al leer la carta fue tanta, que se levantó de la silla como movida por un resorte.

"_¡Si te lo digo no me lo crees!, pero igual lo haré ¿puedes creer que no fue tan difícil?, a mis padres ya les habían llegado rumores a sus oídos, ¡Pero gracias a Merlín! Mi padre ya es un viejo (según mi madre)_- esto hizo reír a Hermione- _y supe enfrentarlo, aunque fue por un lado vergonzoso, mi madre nos regañó a los dos porque no nos comportábamos como adultos, ella comprendió al instante mi situación ¡no me dijo nada! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Nada!, mi padre si estaba un poco iracundo, pero nada del otro mundo, por cómo vamos sé que se le pasara_-el corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con fuerza- _necesito verte, no te puedes imaginar lo libre que me siento, a fin de cuentas fue muy buena idea tu propuesta, te lo agradezco de todo corazón, ahora dime ¿Como se lo tomaron tus padres?_- un retorcijón se apoderó del estomago de Hermione- _la lechuza no se irá hasta que le des una respuesta, lo siento pero estoy impaciente por saber._

_Draco M"_

La culpa la invadió, el estaba tan emocionado, se había enfrentado a sus padres, cuando ella pensaba que no lo iba a hacer o que sus padres le impedirían verla, pero ¿a quién engañaba?, estaba ocultando su cobardía, tras la "supuesta" de Malfoy, ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta, tan mezquina y adjudicarle toda la culpa a Malfoy, cuando ella era la que se estaba comportando como una completa cobarde?, tenía agallas, era una Gryffindor, ¿qué le pasaba?, lo que fuera se tendría que acabar en ese momento, ella que había sido la que había propuesto todo, se echaba a último momento para atrás, no lo podía permitir, lo haría por Malfoy, por su relación y por su orgullo y felicidad propia.

Armándose de valor se dirigió a la puerta, tomó la manilla entre sus trémulos dedos y la giro poco a poco, sintiendo como por cada mínimo de fuerza que ejerciera una sombra se cernía sobre ella, no podía evitarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Acuérdate de él, acuérdate de él" se repetía varias veces mientras bajaba las escaleras. Escalón por escalón, una imagen se colaba a su mente, cuando él le sonreía, cuando la acariciaba, cuando hablaban, justo bajando los últimos escalones, imágenes más fuertes la invadían, cuando se besaban con ansias, cuando se desvestían mutuamente, besos en varias partes de la anatomía de él, besos en varias partes de la anatomía de ella por parte de él, las más fuertes, mas fuerzas le dieron.

Sus padres, estaban tomando el té en la sala de estar de su hogar, tocó el marco de la entrada para que supieran que se encontraba presente, sus padres dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella, ¿podrían existir hijos tan parecidos físicamente a sus padres?

-Papá, mamá- tomó aire mientras se acercaba a ellos- ¿tienen un segundo para hablar?


	29. HECHOS

-Ven Mione-la llamó su padre con el empalagoso apodo de cariño que le tenía. Señalando un sillón la instó para que se sentara junto a ellos- ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Hermione obedeció, caminando con pasos lentos, las piernas tambaleándose con cada paso que daba demostraba que su andar no era tan seguro y que algo sumamente importante le pasaba. Ocultó sus manos, que en ese momento sudaban y temblaban, en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de lana, aferrándose al sillón se dejó caer en el, tratando por todos los medios de calmarse.

"No puede ser tan grave" justo al terminar esta frase en su mente otra se colaba "me van a matar".

-¿Estás bien Mione?, estas muy pálida- comentó su mamá mirándola preocupada-¿Quieres un poco de te? ¿O quieres ir al médico?...si yo creo que necesitas ir a un doctor inmediatamente, vamos a amor-le dijo a su marido notablemente alterada- tenemos que llevarla, mira lo pálida que está-dirigieron su mirada preocupada hacia ella-¡sabía que esa viral llegaría, lo sabía!, iré a buscar las llaves del auto- empezó a caminar por todo el salón recogiendo su cartera y chaleco para partir. Justo cuando los padres de ella estaban en la puerta esperándola para salir, fue que pudo reaccionar y darse cuenta que se había quedado helada y con la leve sensación de no saber qué había pasado.

-¿Que...que piensan que hacen?- se levantó del sillón -¡no tengo nada, por el amor de Dios! Siéntense-suspiró mientras los veía entrar de nuevo en la habitación- ¿Desde cuándo son tan dramáticos?- dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Sus padres se quedaron parados, sin creerle del todo, su aspecto instaba todo menos ser saludable, estaba pálida, sus ojos decaídos, temblaba ligeramente y su voz se escuchaba rasposa.

-Tienes muy mal aspecto Mione-observó su padre, rectificando la opinión de su mujer- ¿estás segura de que no quie...?

-¡No papá!- exclamó- lo que quiero es que se sienten, parados no me ayudan de mucho.

El matrimonio Granger intercambio una mirada de preocupación, debía ser algo importante lo que su hija tendría que decirles, no siempre se veía a su hija perder los estribos, así que, haciendo caso a su instinto, se sentaron de nuevo en los sillones de antes.

-Me gustaría que solo me escucharan antes de que hablen, se que...-tragó en seco- las situaciones en las que me he visto envuelta el año pasado, han sido, espeluznante para ustedes, así no recuerden nada, el temor de que me hubieran perdido...

-Fue horrible-la interrumpió su papá- eres nuestra niña, no podíamos ni siquiera imaginar estar sin ti.

-Bueno...- carraspeó antes de continuar, su mirada estaba posada a los pies del sillón, podría tener en ese momento valor para hablar pero no para mirarlos a los ojos... "No todavía" pensó-creo que deben saber que no soy una niña. Y-alzó un poco la voz para que su mamá no la interrumpiera-que se cuidarme por mi sola. Cuando llegue a Hogwartz este año, me propuse algo, había alguien a quien empecé a amar de repente...y yo no sé porque les estoy contando esto- dijo atropelladamente con las mejillas encendidas.

-Es importante saberlo- allí estaba, la mirada dura de su padre cuando se trataba de su hija con "otro"- si hay alguien interesado en ti, debo saber toda la historia.

"¡No toda!" Sus mejillas se encendieron más de lo que estaban "no creo que te agrade papá"

-Solo les contare lo esencial, pero papá...-lo miró suplicante- deja de atravesarme con la mirada, no descubrirás nada que no te vaya a contar-mintió-a finales del sexto año, empecé a ver la otra cara de la moneda, es estúpido- explicó -de hecho podría escucharse hasta irreal, pero un sentimiento nuevo surgió de repente, no sé como llegue a amarlo-se paso una mano por el cabello frustrada, porque incluso a esas alturas todavía no lograba entender cómo pudo llegar a enamorarse de él- hubo un momento en donde estuve, por así decirlo, en el limbo, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que me pasaba.

Un sabor amargo invadió su boca al acordarse de esos días, días desolados, donde se le notaba extraña, vagando por los corredores, preguntándose siempre lo mismo ¿qué le pasaba con él?, tuvo noches sin dormir, dando vueltas sobre su cama, desordenando las sábanas a cada movimiento, todo le asfixiaba, dudaba de que fuera amor porque en ese momento todavía lo odiaba, lo detestaba.

-El ha cambiado, de hecho a arriesgado hasta su pellejo por mí con su familia, es difícil darles a entender que él...-titubeó- que él no es el mismo, sobre todo estando ustedes al tanto sobre él...es complicado y más aun cuando él es un ex-mortífago- quizás esas no hubieran sido las palabras adecuadas, pudo habérselas dicho de otra forma, pero su mente no dio para idear mejores palabras, se apresuró en decirles lo que él fue.

-¿Un...Un mortifago?-preguntó su papá incrédulo.

-Ex-mortífago- lo corrigió. Su mamá gimió tapándose la boca con sus manos, no podía creerlo, su niña con un delincuente.

-¡Pues claro que es un ex-mortífago Hermione Jean Granger!, ese hombre cayó gracias a tu amigo y es más que obvio que no fue gracias a él y a su séquito- la cara de su padre se estaba tornando roja- ¡Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando!-gritó- eres inteligente, sabes muy bien que está mal, ¿Por qué lo haces?.

-¡Jhon por favor cálmate! -la Señora Granger se levantó de su asiento para detenerlo, estaba parado tratando de contener el impulso de zarandear a su hija para que reaccionara, tomo su brazo con su mano derecho llevándolo hacia el sillón para que se sentara.

-¡Como quieres que me calme! ¿Que acaso no estás entendiendo Jane?, ¡Nuestra hija...-la miró- Nuestra hija- recalcó como si no hubiera entendido- está saliendo con un delincuente!- se acercó a Hermione para tomarla de los brazos y levantarla del sillón con fuerza- ¿que acaso no te criamos bien? ¿Somos unos fracasados entonces?- no pudo evitar zarandearla.

La cabeza de Hermione estaba por estallar, su garganta se iba cerrando de a poco, incluso podía sentir como todo alrededor se oscurecía, cerró los ojos para intentar calmar el temblor y el mareo que la estaba invadiendo, inhalo una gran bocanada de aire para después soltarla a la vez que se apartaba de los brazos de su padre.

-No papá- se apoyó al sillón que estaba a su espalda, todo le estaba dando vuelta- no, no, no y ¡NO!- gritó- ¡no son ningunos fracasados!, ¡no hicieron nada mal!, yo fui la que falle, yo - se señaló con vehemencia- si tan solo me dejaran explicarles...

-¿Que nos vas a explicar?, ¿me vas a salir ahora con que él ayudo a destruir a ese hombre?, ¿me vas a decir que no estuvo casi 7 años molestándote, insultándote, tratándote como si fueras inferior a él?- se acercó a ella de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerza- ¡Por favor, recapacita Mione!- el apodo usado por su padre la hizo tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta- ¡Recapacita! Si no me veré... Me veré en la penosa obligación, de impedir que vuelvas a Hogwartz.

Su padre se volteó para salir de la sala, ya había dicho suficiente, quedaba en ella tomar el camino correcto, no podía permitir que su niña estuviera con un delincuente, un tipo que si no temía hacerle daño a cualquier persona, mucho menos a ella, que por lo que se veía la tenía en sus manos, su niña... ¿Cuando había cambiado, que no se dio cuenta?

-¡NO papá!- el grito a su espalda lo detuvo justo en el umbral- No vas a impedir que lo vea, tu... No puedes hacerlo.

-Desobedéceme y verás que si podré- eso fue todo, sin siquiera voltearse para decirlo, siguió caminando dejando a madre e hija en el salón.

Hermione que cada vez mas sentía un peso enorme en el estómago, logró sentarse a tiempo antes de que las piernas le fallaran y caer al suelo. Tomó sus manos, que en ese momento sí temblaban lo suficiente como para evitar que sostuviera algo con éxito, y las apretó con fuerza sobre su regazo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer de sus ojos a sus mejillas, no pudo evitar balancearse de adelante hacia atrás mientras su garganta emitía dolorosos quejidos, le dolía la boca del estomago, no sabía si lloraba por el dolor o por lo que le esperaba.

-Mione, mi niña- la arrulló su mama a su lado- ya mi niña, ya. Eso se le pasará, ya lo verás- tomó la cabeza de su hija entre sus manos, colocándola bajo su cuello para calmarla.

-Tu...Tu si me crees- gimoteó- ¿verdad mamá?

-Yo si mi vida...Yo si- no podía pronunciar mas palabras, estaba igual de preocupada que su marido, pero a diferencia de este, ella creía en el criterio de su hija.

Unos toques en su puerta lo interrumpieron de su labor, estaba arreglando todo para su viaje, sin magia, necesitaba tener las manos y la mente ocupada, su respuesta ya debería de estar allí, era casi las 11 de la noche, ¿por qué tardaba tanto?

-Pasa madre- gruñó sentándose en su cama.

-Que calurosa acogida - bromeó cerrando la puerta tras de sí- ¿ya arreglaste todo?- preguntó aunque era evidente que no, varias de sus ropas estaban regadas por el suelo, con claras muestras de no haber sido ordenadas.

-Creo que la respuesta es evidente ¿no?-respondió malhumorado.

-¿Quieres que te eche una mano?, nunca has sido muy bueno con los hechizos apiladores- comentó sacando su varita.

-No madre, gracias, estoy bien en serio- suspiró- puedo solo- con una floritura de su varita todo estuvo empacado en su baúl- solo...Quería hacer tiempo- confesó pateando una media que no logró guardar, porque era cierto, no era muy bueno con esa clase de hechizos.

-Hacer tiempo- no era una pregunta, su madre lo estaba estudiando detenidamente- ¿le has escrito?- adivinó.

-Si- dijo sin reparos- y no me ha respondido, si no lo ha hecho mamá es porque...

-Es porque -interrumpió- esta solucionándolo, no es fácil, su familia debe saber quién eres y quienes somos, sobre todo que hemos hecho- bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada- pero lo hecho hecho esta, tenemos que mirar para adelante no hacia atrás- tocó su pálida mejilla como cuando era bebe- si esa chica, Granger, es para ti, lo será, sino tienes que superarla, es lo que nos toca por ser lo que somos, lo que fuimos-corrigió- tu padre no está muy feliz, pero como le he dicho repetidas veces, ya los tiempos oscuros pasaron, debemos avanzar, no estancarnos.

-Siempre he dicho que eres una mujer muy sabia madre- la alabó besándola en la mejilla- estoy muy orgulloso de tener una madre como tú.

-Y tu eres un chico muy apuesto e inteligente, mereces ser feliz- Draco casi pudo creer que sus ojos se empañaron justo antes de que ella apartara la vista y se despidiera apresuradamente saliendo de allí.

-Inteligente- murmuró- inteligente- repitió sintiendo que una antorcha se encendía en su mente.

La desaparición, siempre era la misa sensación agobiante de sentir que eras jalado por el ombligo a través de un tubo, luego después, cuando sentías que tu cuerpo estaba tomando su forma natural tocabas suelo firme y al abrir los ojos te dabas cuenta que la desaparición cumplía su objetivo. Con un traslador todo era algo diferente, pero los Malfoys preferían la desaparición.

Era extraño pasar año nuevo en otro país, pero un cambio de ambiente le hacía falta a los Malfoy, un respiro de la guerra, deseaban pasar año nuevo con diferentes personas, a las que conocían pero con las cuales no tenía mucho trato, formar fuertes lazos de amistad con nuevas personas, ayudaría a reformar el apellido Malfoy.

El nuevo año lo celebrarían en la casa solariega de los Malfoy, una gran casa con altos ventanales con vista a las montañas y al mar, ubicada en uno de los lugares turísticos de Australia, la casa abarcaba casi la totalidad de una cuadra.

Cuando entró, la casa estaba más arreglada de lo que esperaba, el jardín estaba adornado con diferentes mesas, sus manteles blancos resaltaban con el verde de la grava, varios puntos de luces iluminaban el patio, Draco supuso, desde un principio, que era obra de su mamá, ella era experta en eso. La cocina estaba abarrotada de comida, elfos domésticos trabajaban sin parar, varios platos se limpiaban y se acomodaban solos, mientras la comida iba saliendo despedida de los calderos cuando estaban listas.

-Madre- la llamó cuando vio que todo estaba fuera de control, la encontró en el salón, dándole unas ordenes a un elfo doméstico -Pensé que la pasaríamos solos.

-¡Oh!- parecía apenada- bueno... Si, hubo un pequeño cambio de planes.

-¿Pequeño? Madre ¿pequeño?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Puedes retirarte- le dijo al elfo y este con un ¡Plop! Desapareció-Si querido, todo esto nos servirá para entablar nuevas amistades, así tal vez levantaremos un poco el apellido Malfoy...

Draco bufó exasperado, que afán con levantar el apellido, ¡levantar a los muertos le resultaría más fácil!

-Madre, por favor...-replicó sin éxito.

-Ya lo hecho hecho está, ya invitamos a las personas y no cambiaremos de planes, he dicho- se volteó sin esperar a que él respondiera, alejándose de allí con su andar elegante.

-He dicho, he dicho, no cambiaremos de planes, ya lo hecho hecho está- la arremedó con una voz chillona.

-¡Te escuche jovencito!- le gritó asomándose por donde había salido.

-Oh, lo siento- agachó la cabeza ocultando una sonrisa, para después subir corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Su cuarto no era muy parecido al de su casa, pero eso era lo que le gustaba, se podía dormir en completa paz en esa habitación, si no hubiera tenido tantas preocupaciones en ese momento todo fuera diferente, pero ese era el problema…no todo era diferente. Si todo hubiera sido diferente ellos no estuvieran en esa situación, si todo hubiera sido diferente hubiera recibido de una vez la respuesta, si todo hubiera sido diferente no estuviera mirando en ese momento la lechuza parda que picoteaba su ventana…

Caminó apresurado hacia esta, ya quería saber cuál era su respuesta, dejó entrar a la lechuza y sin esperar a que estirara la pata, desató el simple pergamino que la lechuza llevaba y lo leyó.

Su sangre se heló y su pulso se aceleró…


	30. BUSCANDO

La noche estaba tranquila, mucho más de lo que había esperado, no recordaba la última vez en la que se hubiera sentido tan inquieto. Lo sentía en su bolsillo, el pergamino doblado perfectamente a partes iguales, estaba oculto en su abrigo, mientras el aparentaba tranquilidad, lo que estaba en su bolsillo lo devolvía a la realidad, no podía aparentar, no después de haber leído su carta.

Estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente, cada curva, cada punto, cada línea, todo, absolutamente todo, estaba allí.

"_Lo siento- _había escrito_- no puedo seguir, se que al principio lo propuse, estaba completamente segura, pero ahora todo está descontrolado, no puedo seguir-_repitió_- no sabes cuánto lamento que te hayas enfrentado a tu familia por nada- _a este punto ya sus manos temblaban de impotencia_- dime cobarde, pero en esta pelea me rindo, creo que el destino gana. Lo siento de nuevo._

_Hermione G."_

"Se rendía", todavía después de varias horas de lo sucedido, podía sentir la furia burbujear en su interior, ella se rendía, sin ni siquiera hacer el intento de luchar, era una completa cobarde.

-Le ofrezco otra copa amo- la voz aguda del elfo doméstico lo sacó de su trance, se lo agradeció en su fuero interno, no creía poder soportar un momento más con sus cavilaciones.

-Si, por favor- tomó la copa que el elfo le ofrecía en su bandeja- puedes retirarte- dijo al notar que esperaba una de sus ordenes.

El murmullo de las personas que se encontraban presente en la fiesta de fin de año de su familia junto con la música de la orquesta lo estaban volviendo loco, nunca había sido muy tolerante a las reuniones sociales, el solo hecho de juntarse con personas que ni bien le podían caer le asqueaba. Había muchas personas que no conocía, muchas iban y venían estrechando manos y besando mejillas con frialdad.

"Todo una aristocracia" pensó con sorna, mientras tomaba de su copa.

Solo quería que todo eso terminara lo antes posible, para así hundirse con tranquilidad en sus pensamientos, así se ahogara, no podría soportar un día entero sin escribirle y exigirle que le explicara el por qué de su decisión.

El año nuevo llegó entre risas, besos y abrazos fingidos, varias personas brindaban chocando sus copas entre sí, mientras otras conversaban animadamente de lo que el nuevo año les depararía. Sin embargo, él no pudo dejar de notar, que igual como habían personas entusiasmadas, otras estaban retraídas, como si estuvieran en su casa por obligación, no lo dudaba, a veces las personas podían ser tan predecibles que solo la pequeña idea de conocerlas se esfumaba, convirtiendo sus momentos en aburridas situaciones sin sentido. Bebiéndose el contenido de su copa, caminó despacio entre las personas, sin perder de vista a sus padres, tenía una idea y no desistiría, nadie lo convencería de hacer lo contrario.

Cuando perdió de vista a sus padres y estaba bajo el marco de la puerta que daba acceso a la casa desde el patio, camino por el largo salón, hasta llegar a las escaleras que lo llevaría a su habitación, subió con paso firme y decidido, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, la cerro con cuidado, buscó su capa y tomó su varita que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y con una floritura de esta desapareció ante la penumbra de su habitación.

Esperaba que la dirección de la cual la castaña le había hablado con anterioridad fuera la correcta, no tenía sentido su viaje si se aparecía en un lugar completamente ajeno a Hermione. Divisó justo frente a él una casa de verjas blancas, ella le había hablado de el hermoso jardín que adornaba su instancia, su casa estaba ubicada-por lo que él veía- en una zona muy importante del Londres muggle. Abrió la verja con un sencillo hechizo, si era ilegal o no, no le importaba. Solo tenía algo en mente en ese momento: encontrar a Hermione. Caminó por el camino bordeado por plantas hasta llegar a la puerta, esta se escuchaba extrañamente silenciosa, abrió la puerta con un sencillo alohomora.

"Muggles confiados" pensó, no podía creer que Granger no colocara mayor seguridad para sus padres.

Las puertas le dieron paso a la sala de estar, justo a su derecha se encontraban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, se mostró extrañado por no escuchar actividad en la casa, estando enterado desde un principio que la visitarían familiares del extranjero que tenían tiempo sin ver, para pasar el año nuevo. Subió los escalones despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, lo último que quería era que lo descubrieran. Al subir el último escalón llegó a un pasillo de suelo alfombrado, varias puertas lo flaqueaban, caminó despacio pegando su oído a cada puerta, eran cuatro en total, no escuchó ningún sonido en ellas así que decidió entrar lo mas cautelosamente posible a los dormitorios.

El primer dormitorio estaba amueblado con sillones estampados con flores y una cama de dosel alta y blanca. El segundo, a su parecer, funcionaba como biblioteca, una última mirada le confirmó que posiblemente la castaña pasara allí la mayoría de su tiempo, ya que, encima de la mesa se encontraban varios pergaminos, tinta y plumas. La tercera puerta le pareció un cuarto de invitados, no había nada ostentos, excepto una cama cubierta por sabanas turquesas, las cortinas blancas ondeaban lentamente al entrar el viento a la estancia, cerró la puerta con cuidado y con el mismo cuidado abrió la última puerta.

"Ella" pensó, mientras aspiraba su perfume característico y entraba a la habitación, un escritorio predominaba el lugar, varios libros y pergaminos estaban sobre este con signos de no haber sido usados ese día "¿adelantando trabajo Granger?"Pensó con sorna. No le prestó más atención a nada en la habitación, unos pergaminos antiguamente escritos y ahora tachados estaban sobre el escritorio de forma desordenada. Se acercó a este y tomó el primero, se podría leer bajo los tachones, la temblorosa ortografía de Hermione.

_"Mis padres se enteraron, lo tomaron muy mal_- una frase entera estaba completamente tachada- _no creo que podamos..."_- las palabras se perdían entre muchas ralladuras.

Otro pergamino estaba arrugado al lado del escritorio, lo tomó y alisó con mucho cuidado. Mientras leía con suma atención lo que se podía apreciar.

_"Me siento muy mal, no te imaginas cuanto, te necesito..._- un dolor extraño se apodero de su corazón, al notar rastros de lágrimas sobre el pergamino- _me duele demasiado, me duele pensar que no te voy a tener yo..."_- mas nada se leía junto a esta frase, suponía el que ella había cambiado de opinión al respecto.

Un tercer pergamino estaba encima del escritorio, pero este cuidadosamente enrollado, lo tomó y desenrolló.

_"Creo que me llevaran a la clínica _- las letras eran casi ilegibles-_ no me siento nada bien, creo que algo malo me pasa, espero poder enviar esto antes de que..."_

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Antes de que?! - exclamó frustrado, desordenó el escritorio buscando un pergamino que continuara con lo que ella había escrito, pero no había señales de él.

"Esto no está bien, nada está bien" se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó por ella, cayendo sentado al suelo, apoyó sus codos en su rodillas y se tapó la cara con sus manos, para después pasárselas por el cabello con enojo. "Granger, Granger,Granger, maldición en que clínica estas", pensaba una y otra vez, mientras perdía los nervios.

Se levantó decidido a explorar cada una de las clínicas de Londres si era necesario, pero antes de seguir con su plan tenía que encontrar a alguien...

30 de Diciembre, 23:30 hrs, Madriguera.

-Mamá, deja eso, puedo hacerlo yo, ve a descansar ¿si?- preguntaba la menor de las Weasleys. Molly Weasley estaba ajetreada, se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina, haciendo varias cosas a la vez, al día siguiente se celebraría año nuevo y todavía tenía mucho por hacer.

"Como se me pudo haber pasado" pensó metiendo al horno un pastel de carne.

-Puedo yo, puedo yo- replicó la señora Weasley- ve tu a descansar, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para que limpiemos la madriguera, hay muchos nomos en el jardín que no dejan de hacer travesuras y... - apoyó las manos en el respaldo de una silla- lo siento estoy algo atareada, por primera vez no creo que pueda tener todo listo.

-Mamá... ¿Estás segura que no tienes fiebre o algo?- bromeó colocando su palma en la frente de su madre.

-No me tomes el pelo jovencita- la regañó- ve a descansar, ya terminaré yo con todo esto- se fue de allí directo al patio, donde se le veía, a través de las ventanas, espantar varios nomos que asomaban sus cabezas curiosos.

-Madres- murmuró Ginny con una sonrisa.

Al subir las escaleras, se encontró al principio de esta con un Harry completamente despeinado, había llegado a la madriguera un día antes, cuando en medio de tanto ajetreo se había ido directamente a ocultarse a la habitación de Ronald. Estaba vestido con su peculiar ropa para dormir pantalón de cuadros y una camisa de algodón azul. A la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por una de las ventanas que iluminaban el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, sus ojos centellaban, mucho más al ver a Ginny, hacía días que no estaban a solas, desde el baile de navidad, justo en ese momento cuando la miraba se daba cuenta de la falta que le había hecho todo esos días sin verse.

-Hola- saludó Ginny- pensé que estabas dormido...

-No he podido dormir- se quitó los anteojos para masajear sus ojos con sus dedos índice y pulgar- pero ¿tú qué haces despierta?

-Mamá está muy alterada, no sabe ya que hacer, ahora esta espantando a los nomos en el patio... Mira - se acercó a la ventana que daba al patio trasero- ¿la ves? Esa bola roja que esta agachada frente al pequeño sauce.

-Ginny- regañó conteniendo una sonrisa- no le digas así a tu mamá.

-¿Qué? Es cierto, parece una bola- meditó unos segundos- una bola, tierna, cariñosa, ruidosa, regañona, inquietante, roja, in...

-Está bien, ya entendí- la interrumpió- no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo desde que llegué...- dijo apoyándose en la pared junto a ella.

-Bueno, huiste de la cena justo con entrar, no es que tampoco hayas sido muy valiente, venciste a Voldemort pero...- chasqueó la lengua mientras meneaba la cabeza con falsa reprobación- eres muy cobarde, en lo que se refiere a las mujeres.

-¡Oye!- se quejó- ustedes son difíciles de entender, es normal que le tema.

-Ay Harry Harry, mi pequeño Harry ¿cuando crecerás?- preguntó pellizcándole la mejilla con un puchero.

-Cuando tú aceptes ser mi novia- dijo sin ningún reparo, la sonrisa que en esos momentos ella tenía en su rostro se desvaneció.

-Wao que... Forma de proponerme que sea tu novia- dijo un poco ofendida.

-Yo... Lo... Lo siento, no quise ofenderte Ginny.

-Entiendo, te pareció mas fácil soltar todo ahora, está bien, está bien- su rabia se había esfumado al instante, justo después de oír sus sencillas disculpas. Sonrió mostrándole sus parejos dientes- quizás si me lo pidieras con más... Delicadeza todo fuera más... Romántico- explicó juntando sus manos.

-Si, la verdad que si lo sería - titubeó algo sonrojado- Ginny Weasley, quieres ser mí...

-¿Que hacen despiertos?, deberían estar durmiendo- los regaño Molly Weasley apareciendo por las escaleras- vamos, vamos rápido, mañana hay que madrugar, a su habitación - los apuró con unos ademanes de sus manos.

-Esto no se quedara así- le susurró Harry cuando se alejaban- ya lo verás- sonrió antes de entrar en su habitación. Dejando esa vez a Ginny Weasley completamente sonrojada.

31 de Diciembre, 01:30 hrs, Madriguera.

Estaban recogiendo los platos que había en la mesa, la mayoría de las personas se habían ido junto con celebrar el año nuevo. Un insistente golpe en la puerta detuvo la actividad de todo el clan Weasley que se encontraba en el comedor, donde todos ellos, junto con Harry habían celebrado el comienzo de año.

El señor Weasley se acerco a la puerta para abrirla, les parecía muy extraño que alguien llamara a esas horas ya que fuera, en esa localidad, llovía a cantaros. Lo que encontraron del otro lado de la puerta los paralizó, un Malfoy empapado de pies a cabeza con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, miraba alternadamente a cada uno de los miembros del clan.

-Necesito a Potter y a Weasley- dijo con voz ronca por el frio, todos los Weasleys miraron en su dirección- a Ronald Weasley- especificó.


	31. SENTIMIENTOS

-¿A nosotros? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Ron petulante, le parecía muy extraño que precisamente Malfoy se hubiera acercado a la Madriguera y mucho más que los buscara a ellos en específico, algo muy importante tendría que haber pasado para que Malfoy los hubiera ido a buscar y eso solo significaba...

"Hermione" sintió que la sangre se le iba del rostro. Una piedra se posó en la boca de su estómago, tan pesada como una montaña.

-¿Que le ha pasado?- dijo sin preámbulo, acercándose a la puerta para hacerlo pasar. La señora Weasley se acercó hacia él para ejecutar un simple hechizo de secado que lo dejó completamente cálido.

-Muchas gracias- le regaló una apenada sonrisa. Anteriormente ni hubiera imaginado llegar a pisar esa casa y tampoco le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que le daría las gracias a uno del clan Weasley.

-¿A quién le ha pasado algo?- preguntó George mirando a todos confundidos. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy tenía amistad con Ron y Harry?

Los demás respondieron alzándose de hombros, menos Harry que intuía lo que pasaba. Ginny se acercó para tomar su mano con fuerza, ella también había presentido que algo no iba bien.

-Sus papás se enojaron con ella- explicó rascándose la cabeza incómodo- fui a su casa para buscarla y...

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¿Tú Malfoy, en la casa de Hermione?- preguntó Percy incrédulo- ¿ahora qué? ¿Va a venir tu padre a bailarnos samba?

-¿samba?- susurró para sí mismo sin saber a qué se refería.

-¡oh si! Lo olvidaba- se apresuró George a responder- Malfoy no sabe lo que es la samba, porque odia a los muggles y todo lo que los rodea- lo miró con furia contenida.

-Pues te interesará saber...- se contuvo para no decirle comadreja- Weasley, que ya no comparto esos ideales.

-Claro y yo soy rubio- replicó con sorna.

-Si me crees o no, eso no es de importancia ahora, lo único que me interesa y por lo que he venido es por... Granger- finalizó con un suspiro, se estaba impacientando de nuevo.

-¿Que quieres tú con Hermione?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley escrutándolo con la mirada. Se notaba su curiosidad con cada palabra.

Ron, Harry y Ginny no habían dicho nada, los tres querían saber hasta dónde llegaría Malfoy y que estaría dispuesto a decir frente a los Weasleys.

-Disculpe Sr. Weasley, pero creo que esas preguntas pueden ser respondidas después. En realidad estoy sumamente preocupado por ella- agregó posando su mirada en Harry y Ron.

-¿Que le ha pasado?-formuló la misma pregunta que Ron, Harry.

-No lo sé- meneó la cabeza perdiendo por completo los estribos- la fui a buscar a su casa y encontré un pergamino que iba dirigido hacia mí pero nunca fue enviado, decía... ¡Maldición!- resopló- Granger está en una clínica, se que está mal y no sé en qué clínica está- resumió.

-¡¿Que?!- gritaron Ron y Harry, los demás Weasleys se miraban atemorizados entre ellos.

-Seguramente no es nada grave- comentó la Sra. Weasley tratando de calmarlos- quizás fue una alergia o una simple indigestión- su voz se quebró- ¡Que están esperando!- exclamó asustando a todos los presentes provocando que dieran un respingo-¡Busquen sus abrigos! ¡Nos vamos a ver a Hermione! ¡Apuren! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- aplaudió varias veces tras ellos para apurarlos. Mientras todos se movían, Molly Weasley se acercó a Draco.

-¡Draco, querido!- lo miró desde su posición dos cabezas más baja que el- ¿sabes en que clínica se encuentra?

Como respuesta el solo negó con la cabeza, estaba impresionado de los arrebatos de humor de aquella aparentemente tierna e inocente mujer.

-Bueno, no te preocupes- le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarlo- ya la encontraremos- el asintió sintiendo un temor por lo que pudiera saber sobre Hermione y una emoción porque lo ayudarían a buscarla.

-¿Listos todos?- preguntó impaciente la mamá Weasley - Harry cielo- lo llamó cuando él se acercaba- ¿cuantas clínicas muggles conoces?

Toda actividad en la madriguera se detuvo esperando la respuesta de Harry, un par de cabezas pelirrojas se asomaban por las escaleras, otras por la puerta de la cocina y otras directamente por el pequeño salón.

-Bueno...- se rascó la nuca incómodo- algunas...supongo.

-Perfecto, eso nos bastara...Arthur- llamó a su marido- cariño ¿puedes ocuparte del traslador?

-Claro querida- se acercó al marco de la ventana para tomar una maseta vieja que se encontraba apoyada en ella, hizo una serie de movimientos con su varita, la maseta brilló por unos segundos para después volver a su estado natural- Todo listo, el traslador nos dejara donde está su gemela, en una calle del Londres muggle- explicó inflando su pecho de orgullo por su trabajo.

-Papá- intervino Ron- ¿no cabe la posibilidad de que esa maseta haya sido tirada o movida de lugar?

-¡Imposible!- exclamó mirándolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- tiene un hechizo olvidadizo- Ron lo miró sin entender nada, su padre suspiró y rodó los ojos exasperado, muy pocas veces se le veía así- cuando un muggle se acerca se acuerda de que tienen algo importante que hacer y se alejan de allí sin llegar ni siquiera a ver la maceta... ¿No lo recuerdan?... ¡Estoy seguro de que se los explique!

-Oh si claro, el olvidadizo, si si... Si- respondió Ron después de un pequeño silencio.

-¿Que estamos esperando?- se enfadó Malfoy que en todo ese momento había permanecido callado a esperar a que terminaran con su "agradable" charla, mientras él se moría por saber cómo estaba Hermione.

-Oye tú no...- empezó George fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Malfoy tiene razón George!- habló Ginny- debemos apurarnos ya deberíamos estar en Londres muggle...

Sintiéndose traicionado y humillado a partes iguales George se dio la vuelta para emprender su camino hacia el traslador, todos siguiendo su ejemplo se acercaron a la ventana para mirar el matero con nerviosismo y tomar el matero con fuerza, el matero empezó a brillar, solo faltaba la Sra. Wesley.

-¡Molly!-gritó su esposo- nos queda solo 5 segundos, apresúrate...

-Voy, Voy- se acercó con pasos acelerados hacia donde ellos estaban y justo tocando el traslador, este se activó sumiendo a la madriguera en un extraño silencio.

Un gato comía al borde de un basurero, estaba empeñado en arrancarle la piel a ese mugriento pescado que encontró justo detrás de la puerta de un restaurante, sus dientes desgarraron la piel poco a poco, hasta que, lo que él tanto buscaba quedo al descubierto. Justo cuando iba a comerse la cabeza dividida por fin del cuerpo, un extraño ruido lo hizo detener de su labor, varios murmullos y un sonoro ¡Auch!, fue suficiente para que el gato huyera de su escondite.

El callejón estaba solo a excepción del gato que momentos antes se había largado. Era estrecho, con varios basureros a cada lado de las paredes, estas eran frías y de ladrillos rojos que le proporcionaban al lugar un aspecto tétrico. No pudieron evitar cierta curiosidad por el lugar, estaba en penumbra, pero la luz de la luna era suficiente para reflejar lo que se encontraba ante ellos. Caminaron por lo largo del callejón en un profundo silencio, justo cuando estuvieron afuera decidieron hablar y decidir hacia dónde irían primero.

-Harry, dime, ¿a dónde crees que podremos ir?- preguntó mamá Weasley.

-Podemos ir primero a "Holy Clinic", es uno de las mejores clínicas de Londres, no creo que los padres de Hermione la llevaran a cualquiera, son algo estrictos en ese aspecto- explicó.

-No solo en eso-intervino Malfoy.

-Si- respondió Ginny- quizás no solo en eso- lo miró con comprensión. Si había algo que le molestaba, era la injusticia y por muy extraño que pareciera sentía que Malfoy estaba siendo juzgado injustamente.

-Bueno, bueno- carraspeó Billy Weasley- deberíamos movernos ¿no?, antes de que se haga más tarde.

-Todos tómense de la mano, haremos una aparición múltiple.

-¿Estás loco papá?- preguntó Ron incrédulo- es demasiado peligroso.

-¡Arthur!- intervino su esposa- ¿en qué diablos estás pensando?, Ron tiene razón, es demasiado peligroso.

-Lo siento yo solo quería...

-¡Tu querías nada!, espero que no pienses algo tan descabellado de nuevo.

-Mamá siempre exagera cuando está nerviosa- le susurró Ron a Malfoy cuando estuvo cerca. Malfoy le dirigió una relajada sonrisa- pero tranquilo, no la pagará contigo, eres su nueva adquisición, hasta Harry quedó desplazado- bromeó. Malfoy rió con gusto.

En menos de lo que tarda en salir un suspiro, se habían organizados en grupos, mientras el Sr. Weasley y Harry, que eran los únicos que sabían con exactitud donde quedaba la clínica, se los llevaban por partes, el último grupo en partir fue el de Draco, Ron y Ginny, junto a Harry que se acercó a ellos. Ron tomó la mano de Ginny, Ginny la de Draco y Harry el brazo de Ron, con un ¡Crack! Desaparecieron de allí.

"Holy clinic" estaba ubicado en una zona residencial de Londres, sus enormes puertas de vidrio le daba la bienvenida a pacientes, visitantes, doctores y trabajadores. Unas letras doradas iluminaban la fachada principal del edificio, alejados del bullicio unas personas aparecieron en la penumbra de un callejón sin salida. Caminaron hasta las puertas de este, entraron casi corriendo para después acercarse al mostrador, donde una enfermera estaba sentada tras él, arreglando unos papeleos.

-Buenas señorita- saludó mamá Weasley- necesitamos información sobre una persona...

-¿Son familiares?- preguntó mirándola fríamente.

-No somos parientes sanguíneos, pero es como si lo fuéramos...- explicó.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dar información si no son familiares directos o en su defecto esposo...

-Solo queremos saber si aquí se hospeda una persona que estamos buscando... Se llama Hermione Granger- se acercó Draco al mostrador- se lo agradecería muchísimo si nos ayudara con esa información- la enfermera se sonrojó, la mirada platinada del rubio estaba penetrándola lentamente, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió desde la cintura hasta la nuca antes de parpadear con fuerza.

-Solo necesito un minuto, para buscar en mi computador, solo... Un minuto- concluyó nerviosa, tecleando con fuerza.

Los demás miraron a Malfoy con una sonrisa en sus rostros, él solo les hizo una seña disimulada de que todo estaba controlado. Justos cuando iba a comentarles algo la enfermera lo interrumpió.

-Sí, la Srta. Granger llegó hace una hora, hubieran llegado antes y no la hubieran encontrado, sus padres recorrieron varias clínicas, pero todas estaban llenas, parece que hay muchos enfermos en año nuevo- analizó con aire critico- ahora si me disculpa, prefiero seguir trabajando- se dispuso a terminar su labor que había sido interrumpida con su llegada, pero una mano blanca se posó en la suya.

-¿Nos puede decir en que habitación está?- otra mirada platinada, otra penetración.

-Lo siento, pero si no son parientes...

-Soy Draco Malfoy, su prometido ¿eso cuenta?

-Bueno... Si - dijo a regañadientes- la Srta. Granger se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, planta 2 pasillo 4, la 3 puerta a la izquierda, encontrara a sus suegros en la sala de espera. Buenas noches- lo despidió dándole la espalda.

"Suegros" pensó con un escalofrío "lo que me espera". Giró sobre sus talones caminando con sigilo entre los Weasleys presentes que lo miraban atónito por lo que acababa de decir, esperaban enterarse de que eran amigos y en un muy remoto mundo que se gustaban, pero... ¿Que se iban a casar? ¿En qué mundo Vivían?

El primero en moverse fue Ronald, que como movido por un resorte lo siguió, seguido de los demás Weasleys. Justo cuando pretendía seguir caminando, se acordó de que estaba en el mundo muggle y que sus costumbres eran diferentes, ¿cómo subirían ellos los pisos? ¿Por una escalera?

-Ven Malfoy- llamó su atención Harry- por aquí- indicó un cubículo que parecía de plata, el entró seguido por los demás que miraban de la misma forma el lugar, el cubículo fue sellado con un estruendo, justo cuando las hojas internas sonaron al cerrarse, todos excepto Harry, sacaron sus varitas- es un ascensor, tranquilos- dijo meneando la cabeza con pena-George, tu estas más cerca, ¿puedes pulsar el numero dos que está al frente tuyo?- preguntó ya que él estaba pegado a la pared trasera del ascensor, eran varios y a pesar de ser un ascensor grande, no había mucho espacio.

-¿Este?

-¿Cual otro dos vez?- comentó exasperada Ginny.

Sin dar respuesta George lo pulsó, el ascensor se movió con lentitud hasta llegar al segundo piso, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una sala donde se encontraba un pequeño mostrador, varios pasillos, varias sillas y varios letreros que confundían más de lo que estaba a Malfoy, estuvo a punto de desmallarse en el ascensor por el encierro si no hubiera estado tan preocupado. Había cosas que no se superaban y el encierro, para él, era una de esas.

-Salgamos- indicó Harry, este los guió por varios pasillos, hasta llegar al indicado. La sala de espera era blanca rodeado de sillas azules, el Sr y la Sra. Granger se encontraban sentados, el primero con la cabeza entre sus manos y la segundo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Algo no anda bien, algo no anda bien" se repetía una y otra vez Malfoy mientras se mantenía lo más alejado posible de la pareja.

Los Sres. Weasleys se acercaron a la pareja para abrazarla y saludarla, después de una conversación trivial, se decidieron a preguntar por la salud de Hermione. Un sollozo escapó de los labios de la mamá de Hermione mientras se sentaba de nuevo pesadamente, el Sr Granger meneaba la cabeza mientras les explicaba la situación.

Los demás, que los miraban desde la lejanía, se tensaron en su sitio, estaba confirmado, nada absolutamente nada, estaba bien.

La Sra. Weasley se acercó hacia los chicos para explicarle la situación, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su respiración agitada, se notaba que trataba de contener las lágrimas que no tardarían en salir.

-Draco, querido- lo llamó- ya saben que te encuentras aquí, esta tan preocupado que no se dispuso ni siquiera a golpearte...

-Valla, gracias - replicó algo ofendido.

-No te ofendas querido, pero es comprensible- puso su mano en su hombro para consolarlo- por otra parte Hermione se encuentra... - suspiró- no les voy a mentir chicos, Hermione esta grave...- las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Muchos ¿como? ¿Poque? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Que tiene? Se escucharon simultáneamente entre los presentes, la Sra. Weasley alzó las manos para callar sus preguntas y poder hablar ella.

-Ella- alzó la voz- está muy grave, tiene algo que llaman ulcira o ulecera, creo que es ulcera según sus papás es algo grave- explicó, las lagrimas empañaron sus ojos- dicen que puede estar... En... En peligro de...

-No lo diga por favor- la interrumpió Malfoy pálido y tragando en seco- a ella no...¡A ella no!- grito golpeando lleno de frustración la pared que se encontraba a su espalda con el puño cerrado, apoyó su frente en ella agotado, no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba hasta ese momento que al fin la encontraba y a riesgo de...

"Muerte" pensó, meneó la cabeza con desagrado "Debería ser yo, no ella, yo solo yo"

Era extraño nunca había sentido como era levitar sin magia, estaba volando, el viento le rodeaba la cara mientras planeaba en el cielo azul, a sus pies se podía ver los matorrales verdes, las flores, el rio que bordeaba la ladera, los pequeños puntos que representaban a los animales, diferentes tipos, conejillos sus favoritos, marmotas, alces, siervos, tigres, leones, serpientes, todos indefensos, sin ocasionar daño algunos. Ni las serpientes lograban transmitirles temor, era extraño, ningún tipo de serpientes, ni las que se deslizaban ni las de carne y hueso. ¿Dónde estaba su serpiente de carne y hueso?, una inquietud la invadió en su lugar perfecto, empezó a descender, trató de tomar algo que estuviera cerca para no golpearse mientras caía, pero el viento se colaba entre sus trémulos dedos, cada vez veía el suelo más cerca, los animales se alejaban de su paso para que no los lastimara cuando cayera, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que el dolor iba a ser enorme, sintió que tocaba suelo firme de espalda. Abrió los ojos con cautela, la luz de un reflector la cegó, volvió a cerrar los ojos, para que sus ojos irritados no tocaran la luz.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, pudo notar que ya no había plantas, ni animales, no había río, ni serpientes... Una mano tomaba con fuerza la suya, una cabellera rubia estaba reposada en su regazo sobre las sabanas blancas, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su respiración era acompasada.

"Aquí esta, mi serpiente" pensaba mientras trataba de sonreír.

Inspeccionó la habitación, supo donde estaba al instante, las paredes azul celeste, el televisor con el reproductor posado en lo alto de la pared, la bandeja con agua que estaba a su lado, la camilla donde se encontraba, estaba hospitalizada... De lo último que se acordaba era de sus padres diciéndole que la iban a operar, después de eso, solo hubo oscuridad.

Suspiró hastiada, no quería imaginar la cuenta que tendrían sus papas en sus tarjetas por su culpa, ¿Cuantos días habían pasado desde que la operaron? ¿Tres o cuatro? No se acordaba ni podría saberlo tampoco, no tenía un almanaque cerca.

Varias cosas rondaban en su mente, las cartas que les envió a Malfoy y la última que le escribió pero no envió, antes de que... Antes de que vomitara sangre.

Esa noche se había ido a dormir mucho antes de lo esperado, no tenía ganas de celebrar el año nuevo ni con sus padres, estaba deprimida y el dolor que le atenazaba la boca del estomago, la empezaba a asfixiar. Eran las ocho de la noche cuando su mamá tocó la puerta de su habitación, estaba vestida y lista para recibir a sus invitados, ella estaba acurrucada en su cama temblando, el dolor ya no la dejaba ni respirar, su jadeos eran audibles, una capa de sudor frio la envolvía, su mamá alarmada salió de allí para avisarle a su marido el estado de su hija. Como pudo se levantó de la cama para tomar un pergamino y escribirle el mensaje a Malfoy, lo enrollo, pero justo cuando se disponía a buscar a una lechuza para enviarlo, un dolor agudo más que los demás, se poso en su estomago, se acercó a trompicones hacia el baño, pero no pudo alcanzar ni el lavabo ni el escusado, de su boca brotó sangre, la sentía salir desde el fondo de su estómago, después todas las paredes se volvieron borrosas y lo último que sintió era que caía.

Se preguntaba cuantas cosas habría tenido que pasar el rubio para poder verla, con la mano libre que tenía peinó sus cabellos con ternura, la ternura que solo el despertaba en ella, una sonrisa curvó sus labios, sus cabellos estaban despeinados, algo muy extraño en el que era tan arreglado y bajo sus ojos se podían notar unas intensas ojeras. Pasó sus dedos bajo estas, trazando cada una de ellas, como si quisiera grabarse esa imagen de chico desvalido.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo, dando paso a unos ojos grises que la miraban entre emocionados e impactados.

-¡Despertaste!- exclamó levantándose y acercándose- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Quieres que llame a...?

-Estoy bien- su voz estaba rasposa, después de varios días sin uso.

-¡Por Merlín, Por Merlín, Por Merlín!- dijo besando su frente simultáneamente, tomo su cara entre sus manos para posar un beso sobre su labios- no sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas despertado, estuviste en coma 6 días, ¡6 días maldición!- exclamó- no me vuelvas a hacer esto por favor- posó su frente sobre la de ella mientras cerraba los ojos y tragaba el nudo formado en su garganta- nunca más.

-¿Has estado...investigando cosas muggles?- preguntó impresionada.

-Bueno- se apartó un poco de ella- si, tenía que hacerlo, los doctores me explicaron que era el estado en coma y la ulcera, yo por mi parte investigue otras cosas... Ya se usar el intelniet- se irguió orgulloso.

-Internet- corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa. El se encorvó de nuevo sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a la camilla, sin soltar en ningún momento su mano. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos intensamente por varios minutos.

-Creo que... Debería llamar al doctor- se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta, pero justo cuando la iba a abrir miró a Hermione- ¡Oye!- llamó, ella estaba distraída mirándolo- me alegra ser tu prometido- sonrió de lado y salió de allí, dejando a Hermione con nuevas emociones en su pecho.


	32. ¿COMPROMISO?

-Como sabrán se realizó una gastrectomía parcial, es decir, se extirpó una parte del estómago- explicó el Doctor Jhonson- Hermione va a tener que seguir una serie de medidas como mantener una dieta equilibrada y sana, evitando las comidas ricas en grasas. Realizar comidas pequeñas durante el día a intervalos regulares. Además evitar el tabaco, el té, el café y las bebidas con cafeína, así como el alcohol y el consumo de antiinflamatorios no esteroideos.

-Hermione no fuma-dijo la Sra. Granger.

-Pues entonces será más fácil- bromeó- Pero por lo que estoy viendo aquí…- dijo observando la carpeta con los exámenes de Hermione- parece que su hija es más fuerte de lo que parece ser, incluso diría que su mejora es cosa de magia- rió a carcajadas- ha mejorado notablemente…Hermione tuvo mucha suerte- agregó después de un corto silencio, apretó la carpeta entre sus manos-vendré dentro de dos horas a chequearla.

-Gracias Stuart, no pudimos haber dejado a nuestra niña en mejores manos- el Sr Granger estiró su mano para estrechar la del doctor como gesto de agradecimiento.

-No es por nada, estaremos en contacto, que pasen buenas tardes- inclinó la cabeza hacia los señores Weasleys y Granger.

-Es un buen tipo- le comentó Arthur a Jhon cuando el doctor se perdía de su vista.

-Si, es muy buen amigo. Nos conocemos desde la universidad-comentó.

-¿En serio?

-Si, personas como él quedan pocas.

-Los magos tenemos que envidiarle mucho a los muggles-dijo pensativo el Señor Weasley.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó curioso. Después de un corto silencio el Sr Weasley respondió.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero sé que tenemos mucho que envidiarles.

-Buena respuesta- lo alabó el Sr Granger.

-¡Arthur!- lo llamó su mujer- camina, camina, tenemos que darle la noticia a los chicos- lo tomó del brazo- ¡vamos! Rápido.

-Solo están en el cafetín Molly, no se van a ir de allí.

-¡Jhon! Vamos, tenemos que darle la noticia a Hermione, camina amor, rápido.

-Cariño, está en su habitación no creo que se vaya a ir de allí.

-¡No me repliques!- gritaron las mujeres a sus respectivos maridos.

"Mujeres", pensaron Jhon Granger y Arthur Weasley al mismo tiempo, siguiendo a sus esposas.

¿En que estaba pensando?, muy dentro de sí quizás había algo de suicida, cualquier persona lo pensaría al saber lo que intentaría hacer. Le había temido a Voldemort, pero el papá de Hermione lo superaba, su plan en ese momento era tratar de conversar con el Sr. Granger de una forma civilizada, sin gritos, sin histeria y sin restricciones.

"Si es que no te golpea antes de pronunciar 'A' " pensó con desgana.

Cualquiera podría decir que el cafetín estaba en llamas, dado a la cantidad de cabezas pelirrojas que se encontraban dispersas por el lugar, Bill junto a Charley estaban encargando unos emparedados, mientras que Percy se encontraba sentado en una esquina, justo en el centro ,en una amplia mesa, se encontraban George, Ron, Harry, Ginny y junto con ellos…

-¡Malfoy!- exclamó Ginny frustrada- ven a este planeta, quédate con nosotros-Malfoy frunció el seño molesto- ¡A por favor! No me mires así, has estado distraído toda la tarde. Hermione está bien, el papa de ella todavía no te ha matado y…

-¡¿Todavía?!- exclamó incrédulo- eso es mucho más que preocupante.

-¿Por qué no hablas con el y ya?

-¿y ya?, no es tan fácil, es capaz de arrancarme la cara y alejarme de Hermione.

-No, eso es a lo que tú le temes- interrumpió Harry.

-Sin mi cara puedo vivir- bromeó sin pensar. Luego poco a poco bajo las miradas analíticas de los chicos, sus mejillas se fueron tornando de un leve tono carmesí- bueno lo que quise decir fue…

-Que hablara ahora con el Sr. Granger ¿cierto Malfoy?- completó Ginny- todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás ¿no es cierto?- preguntó al resto que se encontraba con ellos.

Varios "si claro", "todo bien", se escucharon torpemente.

-¿Ves?- lo miró a la cara- ten un poco de confianza en ti mismo, se que lo lograras.

Malfoy suspiró apenado.

-Gracias- dijo con simpleza.

-No hay de que- sonrió ella-Ahora creo que es hora de que hables con él- dijo señalando a la puerta por donde entraba el Sr. Granger junto con Molly y Arthur Weasley- ¡ve!- lo insto un poco para que se levantara de la silla.

Malfoy se levantó sintiendo que su vida estaba fuera de órbita, de repente todo le parecía tan irreal, tal vez, solo tal vez, si dejaba vagar su mente por los recónditos lugares de ella todo saldría bien. O si aplicaba un pequeño hechizo de confusión, estaría perfecto.

"¡Nada de magia!" pensó reclamándose. "Se un hombre por una vez en tu vida"

-¿En verdad crees que todo va a salir bien? – le pregunto Ron a su hermana.

-No. Solo lo dije para que se atreviera a hablar con él.

-¡Oh!-exclamaron todos sin saber que decir.

-¿Jugamos una partida de ajedrez?- preguntó sacando un tablero portátil.

-No me gusta el ajedrez muggle- se quejó Ron.

-Pues aguántate- replicó George-¡la llevo!

-Oye, yo iba a jugar.

-No te gusta el ajedrez muggle- interrumpió Harry.

-No utilices mis palabras en contra mía.

-Lo siento- rió- pero…no te gusta el ajedrez muggle- repitió encogiéndose de hombros. Ginny rodó los ojos frustrada.

-¿Pueden dejar su estúpida conversación y dejarnos concentrar?- pregunto Ginny.

-Lo siento corazón- dijo Harry.

-¡¿Corazón?!-exclamó Ron.

"Esta va a ser la semana más larga de mi vida" pensó Harry.

"Que valiente eres Draco Malfoy", pensaba con sarcasmo mientras se echaba agua en la cara, "huyendo del Sr. Granger"

-Debería darte vergüenza- murmuró mirándose al espejo del baño de hombres.

Todo había ido tan bien, pensaba que tenía todo bajo control, pero cuando estaba a solo cinco pasos de llegar hasta el , cambió su rumbo con algo de disimulo. O eso pensó él, si hubiera visto su andar a lo lejos se hubiera dado cuenta de que parecía una persona con estreñimiento.

-Sí, debería- dijo una gruesa voz a su espalda, Draco levantó la vista y miró al espejo. Justo atrás de él se encontraba la persona que él tanto estaba evitando- Debería darte vergüenza el solo hecho de mirar a mi hija con otros ojos- Draco bajó la vista tratando de calmarse. Un pálpito del orgullo Malfoy estaba haciendo mella en él- Sabe Sr. Malfoy, si fuera una persona sensata se alejara.

-Lo ha dicho bien- asintió Draco- si lo fuera… lástima para usted que no lo soy.

-Mi hija es lo más importante que tengo en la vida, no me importa si hay bombas, guerras o magia de por medio, sea como sea siempre la protegeré. Y es mi deber como padre Sr. Malfoy hacerle ver a ella lo bueno y lo malo, lo que podría afectarle y lo que no- Malfoy se dio la vuelta encarándolo. Todo rasgo de temor había desaparecido de él- Tal vez cuando usted tenga una hija sabrá de lo que yo estoy hablando.

-Si tengo una hija, antes de juzgarla, confiaría en su criterio. Mucho más si es una persona como su hija. Le aseguro…-alzó un poco la voz para no ser interrumpido- que lo último que quiero es hacerle daño a su hija. Yo no soy de su agrado, ni usted del mío, pero creo que como personas adultas deberíamos llevar la fiesta en paz por ella. Solo…

-¿Sabe lo que es el amor de un padre Sr. Malfoy?- preguntó sin bajar un poco la guardia- si lo supiera no me estaría diciendo todo esto.

-Quizás no sepa que es por carne propia pero, aunque usted no lo crea, lo he visto a través de los ojos de mis padres. Si, cometieron errores, errores catastróficos que me hacen avergonzarme de mi apellido, pero siempre me amaron y me protegieron lo suficiente como para estar vivo en este momento manteniendo esta conversación con usted- inhaló una gran bocanada de aire- me enfrenté a tradiciones de varias generaciones por su hija…

-¿Crees que eso me hará cambiar de opinión?

-No se lo digo para que lo haga, si quiere olvídelo, solo le diré algo…me casaré con su hija y usted ni nadie lo podrá impedir. Hasta luego Sr. Granger- caminó directo hasta la puerta para abrirla, pero la voz de Jhon se lo impidió.

-Si le haces daño, ten por seguro que te castro- el Sr. Granger se le adelantó para abrir la puerta y salir antes que él.

De repente para Draco todo se tornó de un ambiente agradable, escuchaba a los pájaros cantar sonoras melodías, veía a los tulipanes florecer y a las mariposas y turpiales volar de flor en flor probando el néctar de ellas, escuchaba el sonido del viento al compas de las hojas, incluso el sonido de la grava al rosar con las plantas que florecían. En este punto detuvo sus pensamientos.

"Pareces gay Malfoy detente" pensó escandalizado. Y de repente, de nuevo, se torno todo a un color más agradable ya no escuchaba a los pájaros cantar, ya no veía a los tulipanes florecer, ni tampoco a los turpiales y mariposas, no escuchaba el sonido del viento al son de las hojas, mucho menos el sonido de la grava al rosar con las plantas. Pero estaba feliz, relajado, emocionado e, indudablemente, cansado. Todo había sido tan repentino, la ida de Hogwartz, el tren, las cartas, la madriguera, la clínica, "el compromiso" y el Sr. Granger.

Lo había dicho por orgullo, odiaba que lo amenazaran y le dieran órdenes. Se sentía sumamente amenazado al notar que podía ser alejado de ella y de repente a borbotones había salido sin pensar esas palabras. ¿Cómo haría para solucionarlo? Ese era un gran problema, no habían definido ni siquiera su relación, ¿Cómo podían comprometerse? Si, era cierto, le agradaba esa mujer, pero ¿Qué estaba pensando?, ¡adoraba! Lo traía loco, de cabeza, tanto que le hacía cometer locuras como la anterior, eso lo traía al mismo punto… ¿Cómo haría?

Sus pasos lo habían llevado a la habitación de Hermione, se encontraba frente a su puerta, viendo su reloj se dio cuenta que la hora de dormir de ella había pasado, dudando de que estuviera despierta, tocó la puerta, para después tras un calmado pase, entrar a la habitación casi en penumbras.

-¿Por qué está tan oscuro?-preguntó cerrando la puerta.

-Acabo de despertar-bostezó ella- ¿Qué has hecho en todo el día?

-Bueno…-sonrió nervioso- he estado haciendo varias cosas.

-Como...-dijo para que continuara.

-Sí que eres curiosa Granger- se quejó arrastrando una silla para sentarse junto a su cama.

-He pasado varios días postrada en una cama de hospital, sin saber qué pasa con el mundo exterior, así que creo que es lógico que quiera tener algo de información…Draco Malfoy- agregó molesta.

-También te ha puesto más amargada- masculló.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada.

-¡No me jodas Malfoy!

-¡Cielos!-exclamó impresionado- cuida tu vocabulario Granger.

-¡Entonces no me jo…!- Malfoy le tapó la boca con una mano.

-No eres la única en esta clínica, baja la voz- ella se lo quedo mirando a los ojos, uno segundos después, los ojos que lo miraban estaban inundados de lágrimas.

-No, no, no, no- dijo repetidamente tomando su cara entre sus manos. Odiaba ver a una mujer llorar- ¿Qué hice?, si te lastime disculpa, no fue mi intención en serio, pero si te duele algo puedo ir a buscar al doctor- explicó precipitadamente.

-¡Estoy gorda!- gritó dándole a las sabanas.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como…?

-Di la verdad, di que lo estoy.

-¿Qué? Yo no creo eso- dijo incrédulo, ¿Qué le había picado?

-¡Oh! Bueno, está bien- sonrió angelicalmente- y dime ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

"Está loca" fue lo primero que pensó, antes de ver a su lado un frasco de pastillas, las tomó y leyó el contorno donde decía: "este medicamento puede producir cambios de humor en los pacientes".

-Esto lo explica todo-suspiró para sí mismo- me ha ido bien, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Qué has hecho?

No quería repetir lo que había pasado minutos antes, así que mucho antes de que ella preguntara otra cosa respondió:

-He hablado con tu papá.

-¿En serio?- indagó preocupada- ¿y cómo te fue?

-Digamos que por ahora todo está en paz.

-¿Le dijiste acaso que nos íbamos a casar?- preguntó de repente más molesta que curiosa.

-¿Qué?- bufó varias veces nervioso-¡no!.. Si -admitió.

-¿Cómo pudiste decírselo de aquella manera?- preguntó indignada.

-¿De qué manera? Ni siquiera sabes cómo se lo dije.

-No me lo has dicho, pero si debo de imaginarlo, ¡es mi padre por todo los cielos, no quiero que muera de un infarto!

-¿De qué hablas? Lo tomó muy bien.

De repente como una vieja película, recordó:

"Si le haces daño, ten por seguro que te castro"

-Si- afirmó después de pensarlo- lo tomó muy bien.

Hermione suspiró agotada, apoyando su espalda en la almohada.

-Ya quiero salir de esta clínica- lo miró- te lo juro que si no salgo cuanto antes me volveré loca. Ya quiero empezar las clases.

-Faltan dos días para que el tren parta a Hogwartz.

-¿Crees que me dejen viajar?

-No se- respondió dudoso- no creo que sea buena idea.

-Debes ayudarme a convencer a mis padres- suplicó- te juro que tomaré toda mis medicinas y que manejaré todo con calma.

-No se Hermione, no creo que sea adecuado.

-Aplícale un Confundus- dijo entusiasmada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca? No usaré magia con los doctores.

-Por favor- suplicó de nuevo.

-Esa obsesión tuya por estudiar es enfermiza ¿sabías?

-Por favor-intentó de nuevo.

-No supliques- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- no pondré tu vida en riesgo.

-¡Pero si no la pondrás!

-No, Hermione, no lo haré, lo siento, pero te prefiero viva a muerta.

-¡Bien!- exclamó fúrica-como digas- tomo las sabanas que tenía en su regazo para taparse con ella hasta el cuello. Cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir- Chao, Sr. Malfoy, prefiero dormir, lo llamaré cuando quiera verlo.

Toda la situación le pareció tan graciosa a él que no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó a pesar de todo impresionado-¿ni siquiera dejaras que te de un beso de despedida?

Hermione abrió su ojo derecho.

-Y… ¿Dónde vas a estar?-preguntó fingiendo desinterés cerrando de nuevo el ojo.

-Bueno me iré a casa.

-¿A casa? y ¿me dejarás aquí?- preguntó ansiosa.

-No te dejare, iré a visitar a mi madre que está loca por verme.

-¿Y volverás cuando?

-Lo más pronto posible.

-¿Y le dirás a tu mamá sobe nuestro compromiso?-preguntó asustada.

-Sobre eso, creo que tenemos que aclarar unas cuantas cosas…

-Lo que sea-dijo ella.

-Me precipité al decirlo, era eso a que no me permitieran verte, prefería decir que estábamos comprometidos, se que estas entusiasmada y que quizás te desilusione saber que esos no son mis verdaderos planes pero…

-¡Dios Malfoy! Qué alivio me has dado- lo interrumpió poniéndose una mano sobre su corazón- pensé que en verdad pensabas casarte conmigo.

-¿Por qué etas tan relajada? -preguntó de repente ofendido.

-¿Qué no es obvio? No estamos listos para casarnos, aunque es agradable la idea, en definitiva no estamos listos, ¿te imaginas como sería nuestras vidas? Serían un desastre.

-Lo dices como si fuera una calamidad.

-¿Y no lo sería acaso?

-Pues…

-Sr. Malfoy- lo interrumpió la voz del doctor a su espalda- debo chequear a la Srta. Granger, ¿podría darme unos minutos a solas con ella?

-Por supuesto- se levantó de la silla no sin antes darle un corto beso en los labios-nos vemos antes de que te duermas- susurró junto a su oído.

-Doctor- se despidió al pasar junto a él.

-Sr. Malfoy- dijo igual.

Salió del cuarto con un sabor amargo en la boca, con una sensación extraña de molestia, ¿Qué acaso él era el que se había ilusionado con lo de el compromiso? Eso era extraño, muy extraño.


	33. SI PUEDES

El día que tanto esperaba había llegado, nueve de enero, al fin saldría de esa clínica a la cual ella llamaba cárcel, solo algo pedía muy en el fondo de su ser: que le permitieran retomar sus estudios. Quizás la catalogarían como una persona obsesa al estudio y no se equivocarían, pero no podía evitarlo, si había algo que le gustaba, era eso, estudiar, pasar horas alimentando su mente con montañas de libros, hasta quedar satisfecha con la cantidad de información adquirida. Se había prometido que tomaría las cosas con calma, pues enfermarse de nuevo y caer postrada en una cama era lo último que quería y esperaba.

Las cosas habían transcurrido con más normalidad de la esperada. Harry, Ron y Ginny iban a visitarla junto a Malfoy, al cual su padre trataba con cordialidad y su madre con amabilidad, pero no pudo dejar de notar, a pesar de todo, la leve tensión que invadía el ambiente cada vez que su padre y Malfoy estaban juntos en la misma habitación. Trato de preguntarle, las pocas veces que estuvieron solos ese último día, si había hablado de nuevo con su padre, pero casi siempre eran interrumpidos o de repente, para su asombro, evadida por él.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando se encontraba con su mamá en la habitación, se estaba vistiendo, podía hacerlo por sí sola, teniendo cuidado de no hacerse daño. La incisión en su abdomen hecha en la operación, estaba sanando considerablemente rápido, a diferencia de otros pacientes, dentro de poco tiempo estaría completamente cicatrizada. Se estaba poniendo los pantalones, esa vez ayudada por su mama, cuando escuchó el llamado a la puerta. Al dar permiso para que pasaran, tres cabelleras de diferentes tonalidades se asomaron. Iris Zafiro, esmeralda y plomo, a sus ojos tenía un tesoro en personalidades… y colores. La miraban de forma inquisidora, podría jurar que hasta con alivio y orgullo.

-Bueno cariño- su madre besó su cabeza- llevaré las cosas al auto, te espero allá, la ayudan chicos- exigió antes de salir.

Los tres muchachos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, se miraron entre ellos, transmitiéndose con la mirada un mensaje que Hermione no podía captar. La angustia la invadió ¿Por qué se miraban de esa forma?

-Hermione- comenzó Harry tomando aire- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó echándose para atrás a último momento, cambiando de opinión respecto a lo que iba a decir.

-Bien- respondió Hermione siguiéndole el juego- ¿y ustedes como están?- preguntó de vuelta.

-Bien- respondieron rápidamente al mismo tiempo.

-¿Les pasa algo?, no es que me parezca extraño que se comporten de esa forma, pero me interesaría saber qué es lo que pasa ahora. Así que Hablen - exigió.

-Herm- comenzó Ron tras recibir una mirada de Harry- ¿Sabes que siempre te he querido verdad?

Un carraspeo de parte de Draco le recordó que estaba presente. Hermione inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, conocía esa frase, sabía que le iban a decir algo que no le gustaría.

-Ronald Weasley- dijo acercándose con las manos en su cadera, Ron dio un paso atrás- te conozco…-agregó amenazante-perfectamente y sé que estas luchando contigo mismo para decirme algo que no me agradará, así que…

-Recibimos carta de Hogwartz…- la interrumpió Draco- tenemos que partir mañana, la profesora McGonagall nos permitió que tomáramos libres los días que quedaban hasta que salieras de aquí, pero como ya estas de alta, tendremos que irnos mañana mismo y empezar las clases junto con los demás, el tren partirá a las nueve.

-Y…- masculló ella vacilante- cuando hablas en plural, te refieres a nosotros en general ¿no?, es decir, que yo también podré ir- explicó tratando de convencerse ella misma.

-Bueno…- reconoció Harry incomodo, rascándose el cuello- No- concluyó- De hecho veníamos precisamente a hablar contigo sobre…

-Que no regresaré a Hogwartz- lo interrumpió ella con la respiración agitada- tengo que regresar- agregó intentando calmarse- ¡Vamos! No es tan grave- trató de convencerlos, aunque sabía muy bien que no dependía de ellos, sino de lo que indicara el doctor- solo estudiare y…

-Y no irás- ultimó Draco.

Harry y Ron casi se rompieron el cuello, cuando voltearon a mirar pasmados a Malfoy tras darle una orden a Hermione. Lo miraban con los ojos y bocas abiertas de par en par. Mientras Hermione, que se encontraba en su cama apoyada, se enderezaba lentamente, sin apartar ni un momento su mirada airada de él.

-¿Te estás atreviendo a darme ordenes?- indagó aproximándose a él.

-¿Crees que se trata de darte ordenes? ¡Por Merlín!, hubiera sido más satisfactorio para todos, que te hubieran hecho un trasplante de cerebro, así no estarías haciendo una pregunta tan estúpida.

Harry y Ron, negaron con unos sonidos guturales, mientras movían sus cabezas disimuladamente de forma reprobatoria, indicándole a Malfoy que se había pasado de la raya, que parara antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó indignada- ¿te atreves a llamarme estúpida?

-Dado el hecho de que lo di a entender- meditó unos segundos antes de responder- Si, si me atrevo.

-Pues déjame decirte algo, Malfoy- pronunció su apellido con rabia- a mi nadie, en todo el tiempo que llevo de vida, como premio anual, como mejor estudiante de…

-Está bien, ya- dijo él- Lo siento ¿sí?, pero no pienso que sea buena idea que vayas, son ordenes del doctor.

-Pero…

-Si- alzó un poco la voz para que ella callara- en mis manos estuviera la decisión, no irías, me importa más tu bienestar sabelotodo, así tu no valores la importancia que tienes para las demás personas…me tengo que ir, estaré en contacto contigo Granger- finalizó la conversación. Se dispuso a voltearse para salir de la habitación, pero no pudo evitar escuchar sus últimas palabras.

-¡Pienses lo que pienses, iré!- el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse prosiguió a su exclamación. Un tenso ambiente se formó en la habitación. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraban a los ojos sucesivamente.

-Deberías hacerle caso al doctor y darte un respiro con los estudios, no va a ser bueno para ti- explicó Harry.

-¡No va a ser bueno para mí quedarme encerrada en mi casa!

-El doctor estaba conversando con tus padres, para indicarles los métodos que tienes que seguir ahora, dado en el estado en que te encuentras. Hermione…-la miró Ron a los ojos- te queremos, debes cuidarte.

-Pero yo prometo tomarlo con calma ¡No sé cuantas veces lo he repetido ya!, no pondría mi vida en peligro, se los juro, tienen que ayudarme, por favor- suplicó uniendo sus manos en forma de plegaria frente a su cara- me cuidaré se los prometo, pero no quiero dejar de ir a Hogwartz…por favor.

Luego de un breve silencio en donde Harry y Ron meditaban, la miraron a la cara especulativamente, para luego asentir y decir en una misma voz fuerte y clara:

-Creo que podremos hacer algo…

Aspiró el aire del lugar, una sensación de familiaridad la asaltó, la gente caminaba a su lado llevando baúles y jaulas con mascotas en su interior, lechuzas, gatos, ranas e incluso un mono, algo extraño dado el hecho de que allá no se permitía esa clase de animales.

Estaba acompañada por su padres, como siempre la acompañaron hasta la estación, llevando sus pertenencias, al pasar la barrera se había encontrado con lo que ella tanto había ansiado, el tren escarlata que los llevaría directo a Hogwartz.

Todavía se impresionaba al pensar en cómo había podido llegar hasta allí, gracias al "poder de convencimiento" (como lo había llamado Ron) de sus amigos, habían logrado conseguir el permiso bajo estrictas condiciones médicas, tenía que seguir un régimen de vida, alimentarse a la hora debida y como se lo habían repetido incontables veces, tomar las cosas con calma.

Sabía de antemano que "el poder de convencimiento" del que tanto se vanagloriaba Ron y Harry, consistía en preguntas de rigor al doctor sobre la salud de ella, para luego preguntar que si ella cooperaba podría ir a Hogwartz (internado que el doctor pensaba que quedaba en Alemania), tras varias recetas, indicaciones y cuidados del doctor, él había optado por explicarle a sus padres la situación e indicarles que con la absoluta colaboración de Hermione su salud iría por buen rumbo, siempre y cuando ella tomara las medidas pertinentes.

Luego de eso había conversado en privado con sus padres, los había convencido de que era lo mejor y para calmarlos, optó por enviar una carta a la profesora McGonaggal pidiendo ayuda para su satisfactoria recuperación. La respuesta de la directora llegó la mañana de ese mismo día, en ella le indicaba los procedimientos a seguir según la enfermera del colegio, quería verla cuando llegara, para poder alternar el tratamiento convencional de los muggles con el mágico, así su recuperación sería más que satisfactoria. Tomó la decisión de no decirles con exactitud a sus padres, eso acarrearía problemas debido a su forzada decisión de dejarla partir a Hogwartz en su estado.

Malfoy no había dado señales de vida ese día, se había ido algo enojado con ella el día anterior, había pasado toda la noche inquieta esperando un mensaje de parte suya, pero nada llegó.

"Cuando te vea Malfoy, tenemos que intercambiar unas cuantas palabras" pensó.

-Mi niña- sintió los brazos de su madre rodearla con ternura, cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba, absorbiendo su suave aroma- ¿estás segura de que quieres irte? ¿no prefieres quedarte con mamá para que te mime?

"¿Qué?"

-Mamá- dijo mirándola sonrojada- ya no soy una bebe, puedo cuidarme sola, creí que lo sabías- masculló.

-Para nosotros siempre serás nuestra bebe- intervino el - ven aquí- la tomó con delicadeza del brazo para esta vez abrasarla él, beso su coronilla varias veces antes de apartarse de ella- ya sabes, cualquier cosa nos llamas.

-Allá no funciona los aparatos muggles, papá- rezongó con alivio.

-¡Oh! Cierto, bueno, pues…envíanos una lechuza, de todas formas estaremos en contacto todos los días.

-Les enviaré todos los días una carta para contarles como ha ido todo- informó resignada- Solo…- ellos la miraban a la cara expectantes, ella suspiró- olvídenlo, estaré bien.

-Sabes que debes comer…-empezó su mamá, antes de ser interrumpida por ella.

-Seis veces al día, lo sé- completó, a pesar de todo, sonriendo.

-Y que debes tomarte…- agregó su papá.

-Todas las medicinas a la hora precisa- suspiró con cansancio, le habían repetido varias veces lo mismo- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Las ocho y cincuenta- respondió su papá.

-Las ocho y cincuenta- repitió ella asombrada- ya los chicos deberían estar aquí, no los he visto por ningún…

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la chica más inteligente de Hogwartz de regreso a clases- dijo una alegre voz a su espalda, un olor a cítricos se filtró por sus fosas nasales.

"Ginny" pensó mientras se volteaba para abrazarla.

-¿Cómo sigues?- indagó- ¿mejor? O ¿todavía estás molesta por tanta atención?

-Lo manejo bien- mintió riéndose- no es cierto, soy un desastre- negó con su cabeza- ¿Y Ron y Harry, donde están?

-Están arreglando un problema con el ave de Ron, se escapó de su jaula y ya sabes cómo es esa ave de revoltosa- le regaló una radiante sonrisa- si vieras como Harry cayó encima de Ron, te estuvieras muriendo ahora mismo de la risa. Le picoteó la oreja a Harry y él en su intento de quitársela de encima le pegó en la nariz a Ron sin culpa, ahora el pobre anda sangrando mientras persigue al ave por todo el andén- dijo con falso pesar.

-Debe ser insoportable para ellos- agregó Hermione.

-¡Claro! Allí es donde su querida amiga debería entrar en acción- bromeó guiñándole un ojo- eres experta en usar magia disimulada.

-¡Es ilegal hacerlo frente a muggles!- exclamó exasperada.

-Era jugando Hermione, no cambias ¿eh?- replicó despeinando sus cabellos con su mano- Ven, subamos, ya casi es hora.

-Llevamos tu equipaje cariño- intervino su mamá.

-No, está bien, lo puedo llevar yo, gracias mamá.

-¿Pero…cómo?

-¿Se les olvida que soy bruja papá?- preguntó sonriendo- despreocúpense, irá todo bien- abrazó a sus padres por última vez, antes de conjurar su baúl para que levitara tras ella. Se embarcaron en el tren encontrando un comportamiento vacío, cerca de donde se sentaba un grupo de Hufflepuff, con la ayuda de Ginny pudo ubicar sus pertenecías sobre la rejilla en donde se colocaba el equipaje. Pasado unos cinco minutos, el silbato de aviso para que el tren partiera empezó a sonar. Mirando por la ventanilla pudo ver a Harry y a Ron corriendo arrastrando sus baúles y la jaula con el ave de Ron revoloteando dentro de ella. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

-¡Nunca se acuerdan de ese hechizo! No puede ser que sean tan torpes- dijo Ginny cruzándose de piernas.

-Sí, nunca se acuerdan- corroboró riéndose- y lo de torpe, bueno, tienen sus arranques de inteligencia a veces.

- A veces, lo has dicho bien, cuando estaban en la guerra porque actuaban por instinto- replicó Ginny bromeando.

-Sí, es cierto también- confirmó Hermione soltando una carcajada- Son unos completos torpes.

-¿Quiénes son torpes?- preguntó Ron rojo por el esfuerzo de correr y llevar su baúl consigo a rastras.

-Ustedes- respondieron ellas al mismo tiempo.

-Valla…gracias- dijo Harry.

-No es cierto, solo bromeábamos a sus espaldas- justificó Hermione.

-¿Sobre nosotros?- preguntó Ron sentándose a su lado.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Ginny- ¿algún problema Ro-ro?

-¡Pues claro! Es de nosotros que están hablando y no me llames Ro-ro Ginevra…

-¿Por qué te molesta Ro-ro? Si así te llamaba Lavander, recuerdo que te fascinaba- se burló pestañeando varias veces.

-Ginevra te lo advierto no me hagas enfadar porque…

Harry y Hermione pusieron los ojos en blanco, ya estaban acostumbrados a esas peleas, los dos tenían un carácter volátil, el cualquier momento Ginny se enfadaría y terminaría insultando a Ron sobre su cabello o su altura, quizás esa vez hasta arremetiera con alguna chica de la cual Ron gustase y él la provocaría más haciendo comentarios sobre su vida amorosa.

Después de un tiempo, en donde Harry y Hermione permanecieron escuchando en silencio la pelea, Harry decidió hablar e informarse de temas importantes.

-¿Cómo está tu abdomen?- preguntó Harry sobre el bullicio de Ron y Ginny- ¿Estás mejor?

-Mucho mejor- suspiró Hermione- ahora más que empezamos clases. Es nuestro último año Harry, ¿Puedes creerlo?, pronto ya no seremos alumnos de Hogwartz, ya no pasaremos noches junto a la chimenea de la sala común, no podré visitar más la biblioteca como estudiante, no comeremos rodeados de personas de diferentes casas, ¿comprendes? No podía desperdiciar mi último año, no podía, por nada del mundo, terminar el año sin ustedes.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Hermione, te entiendo, créeme yo más que nadie se lo importante que es Hogwartz, para mí lo fue todo, me cambió la vida. Tú misma sabes el infierno que vivía junto a mis tíos, no es fácil ver a tío Vernon sin camisa…-bromeó fingiendo un estremecimiento- y a Duddley comiendo todos esos pasteles y embarrándose de comida como si fuera un cerdo, mucho menos ver a tía Petunia intentando ponerse linda. Déjame informarte que nunca lo logró-Hermione rió, sabía que todo lo que decía Harry no eran los verdaderos motivos por lo que le fue difícil vivir con sus tíos, después de la guerra, Harry había adquirido un sentido del humor a veces negro, pero relajante. Le agradaba ese Harry, un poco menos preocupado, viviendo su vida como una persona normal, sin correr el riesgo de morir por un maniaco obsesionado por el poder y la inmortalidad.

-Puedo entenderte…-suspiró relajada- ¿Qué hora es?

-Diez para las diez - respondió Harry mirando su reloj- Ya casi es hora de tu merienda ¿no?

-Sí, exacto, iré a comprar algo, ya regreso…- se levantó con un poco de dificultad del asiento, todavía le ardía un poco la incisión al sentarse y levantarse.

-Te acompaño- dijo Harry levantándose para ayudarla.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio- negó- quédate mejor con los chicos- los dos miraron a un lado donde Ron y Ginny seguían discutiendo.

-¡Ya te dije que él no tiene cuello de salchicha! Es un poco alargado, nada mas- le gritó Ginny a Ron.

-¡Claro y es por eso que tiene que amarrarse una escoba al cuello para que no se le valla la cabeza para los lados o para adelante!- gritó de vuelta él.

Harry y Hermione contuvieron una carcajada, no querían empeorar el humor de Ginny, pero tenían que apoyar a Ron en ese pensamiento, Dean poseía un cuello demasiado alargado, nada normal en realidad.

-Vámonos…- Harry tomó a Hermione para sacarla de allí, pasaron frente a los muchachos que no notaron su ida y abrieron la puerta del compartimiento. Justo al salir Hermione se encontró con William que la miraba ilusionado y sin reparar la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hermione…-besó su frente- que bueno volver a verte. ¿Cómo estás, cuéntame que has hecho?- Hermione estaba adolorida y por instinto llevó su mano hacia su estómago, para tocarse la gasa que cubría la herida- Te he escrito varias cartas y ninguna ha tenido respuestas será que…

-Mackenzie, disculpa…-lo interrumpió Harry- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a Hermione, viendo su gesto de incomodidad- trajiste analgésicos ¿cierto?- ella asintió sin retirar su mano del abdomen- ¿en donde están?

-Junto a mi baúl hay un neceser, allí están todas las medicinas, encontrarás los analgésicos, son los de tapa morada.

Harry partió de allí directo a su vagón. Hermione miró apenada a William, él no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, no se le había ocurrido escribirle, ni siquiera para saber cómo había pasado las vacaciones de navidad junto a su familia. ¿Podía ser peor amiga?, no, no podía.

-¿Estas enferma?- preguntó el notando su estado- ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y mirando su abdomen.

-Verás…discúlpame por no haberte escrito, en realidad no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, es algo largo de explicar…- se disculpó enredándose con sus propias palabras.

-Dime, tenemos tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

-Bueno lo que pasó fue…

-¿Son estas Herm?- preguntó Harry acercándose a ella para mostrarle el frasco. Hermione asintió y Harry transformó una hoja de papel en un vaso, para después conjurar agua y entregársela a Hermione.

-Gracias- pronunció ella antes de tomarse las pastillas- ¿ya dejaron de pelear Ginny y Ron?- preguntó tratando de quitar los rasgos de preocupación en la cara de sus amigos.

-Sí, ahora están jugando ajedrez- respondió Harry relajándose- te lo juro que son difíciles de entender- negó con su cabeza.

-Si quieres ve con ellos- lo animó Hermione.

-No, te acompaño- negó él.

-En serio Harry, puedo sola, gracias- trato de persuadirlo, pero él se negó rotundamente de nuevo.

-Potter- intervino William- yo la acompaño, igual Hermione me tiene que contar todo lo que pasó estos últimos días- la miró acusadoramente, fingiendo indignación.

-Entonces me quedo más tranquilo- opinó Harry- ten mucho cuidado con ella, está un poco delicada del…- se señaló el estómago al no saber qué decir, siempre se le olvidaba que era lo que le habían hecho a Hermione, lo único que sabía era que tenía una incisión en el abdomen. Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que se iba, para después voltearse y regresar al vagón donde se encontraban.

-Bueno…te acompaño hacia donde te dirigías, si me guías señorita- dijo con un leve reverencia alargando su brazo para que Hermione lo tomara. Ella lo tomó riéndose, se había olvidado de lo agradable que era pasar un rato con él- entonces…-dijo retomando el tema- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pasó? Lo quiero todo con lujo de detalle, por favor.

-Bueno…por dónde empezar-murmuró sonrojándose- cuando te cuente estarás decepcionado de mi, bueno aunque ya debes de tener una idea, los chismes corren como pólvora. Si Merlín revive, no hablarían tanto como lo mío con…

-Malfoy- la cortó el.

-Si exacto, como lo mío con Malfoy- corroboró ella, lo miró a la cara pero él tenía posada su mirada al frente, se habían detenido en uno de los pasillos. Hermione siguió la mirada de William, para encontrarse con una mirada acerada.

-Malfoy- saludó Hermione esta vez.

-Granger…- la saludó el inclinando un poco su cabeza- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó sin acercarse.

-Bien, gracias- respondió extrañada ante tanta frialdad- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?- indagó sin importarle que William estuviera presente o si sonaba como una fisgona.

-Tuve…- respondió él- que resolver algunos asuntos personales.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- sí, se estaba pasando de curiosa y de impulsiva, pero se sentía con derecho a eso y a mucho más. Quizás la Hermione malvada estaba haciendo mella en ella…o solo estaba enamorada.

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio acaso?-preguntó molesto.

-No, solo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo- explicó- ¿Por qué no me enviaste una carta por lo menos para ver cómo estaba?- estaba molesta por su repentino desinterés por ella, quizás fue solo un día en que él no había mostrado interés sobre su salud, pero le molestaba por alguna razón que no comprendía y cuando estaba molesta, estaba molesta, punto.

-¿Tenemos que discutir esto aquí, con gente presente?- preguntó acercándose a ella haciendo referencia a Mackenzie que se encontraba a su lado, para impresión de Hermione, para nada impactado.

-¿Y cuando podemos conversarlo?- se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Te juro que hablaremos, cuando lleguemos a Hogwartz, pero no ahora.

-¿Y si te busco dentro de un rato?- preguntó.

-Cuando lleguemos- repitió el, siguiendo su camino. Hermione pudo notar que al pasar junto a ella él se detuvo, dudoso, pareció que un pensamiento invadía su mente y ganando mas la cordura reanudó su paso, dejando atrás a Hermione repentinamente impactada.

Ni un beso, ni un abrazo, todo había sido tan seco, tan frío, tan distante. Se supone que ya no le tenían que temer a nada, ¿Por qué el trataba de ocultarse de nuevo?, ¿se estaría arrepintiendo?, este pensamiento hizo que su estómago o lo poco de él que le quedaba se contrajera, provocándole un repentino dolor. Como antes, por instinto se llevó una mano al abdomen, dentro de unos minutos los analgésicos harían efecto. Mientras eso sucedía, tendría que aguantarse.

William y ella reanudaron la marcha callados y meditabundos. Hermione trataba de sacar de nuevo el tema a colisión, pero ya que estaba más que segura que él lo sabía, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-William…sobre lo que escuchaste…- William sonrió con pena.

-Ya había escuchado sobre eso, solo estaba esperando que me lo confirmaras…-tomó la mano de Hermione y la puso de nuevo sobre su brazo- Esperaba que me lo contaras tu misma y no enterarme por otras personas…

-Lo sé, lo siento, pensé que lo ibas a tomar a mal y…-Hermione suspiró-tuve que haber confiado en ti ¿cierto?

-Cierto- corroboró el apretando su mano con afecto- Pero ya tendrás tiempo en Hogwartz de contarme como sucedió todo…claro, después de que hables con Malfoy- agregó después de pensarlo- por ahora, cuéntame lo esencial, ¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones?

-¿Tengo que responderte eso en serio?- preguntó sonriendo. Suspiró- bueno, la pasé postrada en una cama de hospital… ¿Qué te parece? Divertidas ¿eh?

-¿Cómo sucedió?- indagó interesado.

-Bueno…

Hermione le contó todo lo sucedido, cómo se había enfrentado a sus padres, su colapso, la clínica, lo poco que se había enterado de su familia y Malfoy, la visita de Malfoy a la madriguera e incluso, el supuesto compromiso entre Malfoy y ella.

-¿Y se van a casar en verdad?- preguntó impactado, mientras ella merendaba una manzana pequeña. Hermione casi escupía los restos de manzana que estaban en su boca.

-¿Qué? No, no no- negó varias veces con su cabeza- nada que ver.

-Pero ya son novios ¿no?- trató de comprender él.

-Bueno, el no me lo ha pedido exactamente.

-Pero…-intentó entender su situación- si… tu sabes, ya ustedes han…bueno mantenido sus relaciones sexuales y se han enfrentado a sus familias por el otro, no creo que sea por nada ¿o sí?

-Bueno, referente a las relaciones sexuales, para los hombres no es tan significativo como para la mujer…-explicó ella, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de él dándole la razón- lo único que estaría a su favor es que se enfrentó a su familia por mí y que me haya buscado como loco. Pero no me ha pedido que seamos novios.

-Y por eso tu concluyes en que no lo son- meditó un rato mientras la miraba- debe de ser frustrante para ti- sonrió apoyándola.

-Sí, mucho- aceptó- pero ya basta de hablar de mí, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal las tuyas? ¿Qué hiciste?

El resto del viaje se la pasó conversando con Willian, incluso lo invitó a pasar al vagón donde se encontraban sus amigos, conversando y jugando ajedrez mágico. Aparcaron casi al anochecer, Hermione conjuró sus pertenencias para que bajaran junto a ella y ayudó a Harry y a Ron con el mismo hechizo, indicándoles "gentilmente", que se los tatuaría en la frente si no se lo aprendían.

-¡Héroes de guerra y no saben un hechizo tan sencillo!- les gritó antes de bajar. Justo tras ella bajaron Ron y Harry sonrojados.

Hermione estaba muy malhumorada desde su operación, según habían "investigado" los chicos, revisando el neceser de Hermione, los medicamentos provocaban cambios de humor en la persona, como les había indicado Malfoy en privado. Entraron al gran comedor justo cuando casi comenzaba el banquete, Hermione se sentó en su asiento junto a Ginny, mirando directo hacia la mesa de las serpientes, era insoportable no saber que le pasaba a Malfoy.

Unos minutos después la profesora McGonagall dio inicio al banquete tras unas palabras de bienvenida. Para suerte de Hermione, la comida no era preocupación en Hogwartz, ya que los elfos cocinaban infinidades de maravillas, siguiendo la dieta estricta que le había mandado el doctor, tomó de la mesa una taza de puré, una pechuga de pollo y zumo de calabaza.

Al empezar a comer con apuro sintió como su estómago se resistía a aguantar la comida, respiró hondo antes de tomar bocanadas más pequeñas, pero de igual forma el estómago se le siguió contrayendo causándole un agudo dolor, soltó el tenedor que se estrelló sonoramente contra el plato, las personas cercanas a ella la miraron preocupadas, se habían enterado hacía poco de la operación de Hermione. Ginny posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ginny examinándola. Hermione asintió torpemente- ¿Segura? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

-¡No!- exclamó ella, si la llevaban y avisaban a sus padres de seguro no seguiría ese año en Hogwartz- estoy bien, solo… no puedo comer- explicó retirando el plato.

-Tienes que comer Hermione…- la regañó Ron- acuérdate que esa fue la condición, te cuidarías y estudiarías.

-Ron, pero…- a su lado sintió como Ginny se alejaba de ella-yo… no puedo.

-Si puedes- dijo una voz de una persona muy conocida que estaba sentada a su lado. Todas las casas miraban impresionados la escena, con las bocas levemente abiertas- vamos, yo te ayudo- Malfoy tomó el cuchillo y tenedor de Hermione para cortar la pechuga en pequeños pedazos, tomó un pedazo de pollo con el tenedor y se lo tendió a Hermione para que lo comiera, Hermione dudosa y repentinamente sonrojada, se metió el tenedor en la boca- mastica lento, no tan rápido- le aconsejó él. Ella lo miro a los ojos, buscando una respuesta a su comportamiento en el tren, pero él le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y susurró a su oído:-tranquila, todo está bien, no pasa nada- explicó, comprendiendo la preocupación de ella. Y frente a las personas, sin importar que lo vieran, tomo su cara entre sus manos, para posar un beso en su frente y decirle mirándola a los ojos: - te quiero.


	34. SALA COMUN

Todo estaba silencioso, las personas con los cubiertos a medio camino de sus boca, los dejaron caer, produciendo un sonido estrepitoso en todo el comedor, sus bocas levemente abiertas miraban la escena, Malfoy ayudando a comer a Granger, Malfoy besando la frente de Granger, Malfoy expresando su cariño a Granger. ¿Ahora los monos hablarían? Pensaban sin creerlo.

Luego de que el silencio pasó, una tensión se apoderó del ambiente, los chicos que estaban cerca de Hermione, carraspearon con incomodidad e interrogaron con la mirada a Ginny, Harry y Ron, en busca de respuestas. Aunque no era su problema, la curiosidad los invadía, Will una mesa mas allá, miraba la escena entre fascinado e impresionado, estaba más que impresionado, jamás pensó que Malfoy se atrevería a confesarle delante de todo Hogwartz sus sentimientos por ella.

Harry comía con tranquilidad, ya se imaginaba que eso pasaría, tarde o temprano uno de los dos debería de ceder y admitir sus sentimientos ante el otro… "ante el otro, no frente todo Hogwartz", pensó. Que incómodo se sentía.

Ron, por su parte, estaba más enfrascado en ver la elegancia con que Malfoy cortaba los trozos de pollo. Frunciendo el seño pensó: "Desespera, ¿Cómo no se muere de hambre?"

Ginny que estaba sentada junto a Malfoy, miraba a los demás desafiante, sabía que ellos se debatían entre decir un comentario hiriente o saciar su curiosidad, harta de que las miradas se alternaran desde Malfoy y Hermione hacia ella, dijo, soltando el tenedor con fuerza:

-¿Pueden dejar de mirarlos como si fueran una atracción?-golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado- ¡Tu, Finnigan!-exclamó señalándolo- ¡cierra la boca!, al menos que quieras que el tenedor atraviese tu garganta.

Él, turbado, cerró la boca, sonrojándose de repente. Malfoy retiró su mirada de Hermione, para posarla en las personas presentes, no le impresionó ver que varias personas los miraban impactados, unos pocos resignados y otros con enfado. Los de su casa, no podían ocultar su nerviosismo, desde la mesa de Gryffindor pudo notar como murmuraban entre ellos, pero para su impresión Blaise y Pansy comían tranquilamente.

"¿Resignándose ahora?" pensó con sarcasmo. Les devolvió la mirada cuando ellos levantaron la cabeza de sus platos. El poco tiempo que se miraron, fue suficiente para entender que estaban esperando esa reacción por parte de él, esas cosas, junto con otras, le hicieron pensar si no había durado mucho en decirlo. Miró de nuevo a su lado y depositó su vista en ella, descendió su mirada hasta sus mejillas arreboladas, comía mirando el plato, tomando los pequeños pedazos que él había cortado para ella, masticaba con meticulosidad, como si temiera ahogarse, sabía, que lo que temía, era que su estómago rechazara de nuevo la comida.

Al meterse otro pedazo de comida en la boca, levantó la mirada para posarla en él, tragó con dificultad al ver su semblante relajado, ¿Cómo podía él estar tan tranquilo, cuando ella estaba muerta de miedo? , era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa apaciguadora, tomó la mano de ella que tenía sobre su regazo y la apretó con fuerza, dándole apoyo en silencio, como solo los amantes podían hacer. Instintivamente, ella entrelazó los dedos con los de él, le dedicó una de sus tímidas sonrisas como respuesta a su silencioso apoyo.

Considerando la idea de dejar el plato como estaba, dejó el tenedor con delicadeza en la mesa, pero la mano de Draco, tomando la suya, se lo impidió.

-Por favor- pidió el- solo un poco mas- le susurró al oído- solo un poco- repitió llevando de nuevo el tenedor a su boca.

Cinco minutos después los platos de comida desaparecieron de la mesa, dando paso al postre. Hermione respiró aliviada, por un momento pensó que no resistiría tanta presión, la entrada del postre fue suficiente para que las personas que la miraban, retiraran su atención a la comida puesta en la mesa. Inconscientemente se apoyó a un costado de Draco, respirando con alivio y absorbiendo su característico perfume.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu sala común?- preguntó con sus labios apoyados en la coronilla de ella.

-Cuidado Malfoy- respondió- pensaré que estas siendo galante conmigo para seducirme.

-No necesito seducirte…- acercó sus labios hacia su oído para que nadie lo escuchara- para obtener lo que quiero. Claro que mi educación nunca la dejaría de lado, mi madre me mataría si se enterara de que estoy tratando mal a una mujer.

-Pues, entonces si es así…y sin dobles intenciones- agregó bromeando- me encantaría que me acompañaras. Siempre y cuando te quedes un rato conmigo- suspiró- necesitamos conversar. Necesito saber…

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, todos se están retirando- la interrumpió él.

-Pero…

-Después ¿Si?- replicó en tono afable ayudándola a pararse de la mesa. Tomó su mano para salir de allí, directo hacia su sala común.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Sra. Gorda, varias personas estaban congregadas frente al cuadro para pasar, él, junto a Hermione, pasó sin tapujos, pidiendo disculpas cada vez que tropezaba con alguien a su paso. Lograron sentarse en una mesa alejada del ajetreo que se iba formando con el paso de los alumnos.

Tras el bullicio, Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Qué te pasaba?- preguntó alzando un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar- Me…tenías preocupada- cuando las personas se fueron retirando poco a poco a sus dormitorios mirándolos mientras subían sus escaleras, prosiguió bajando la voz para que solo él, que estaba sentado junto a ella, la escuchara- Pensé por un momento que…

-¿Me había arrepentido?- completó por ella con ironía- no puedo creer, que después de todo lo que ha pasado, de lo que te he demostrado, todavía tu cabeza, esa cabeza tan inteligente que tienes- explicó dándole unos delicados golpes con su dedo en su frente-se atreviera a pensar algo así.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-preguntó frustrada- no me habías escrito, ni te preocupaste en verme cuando subí al tren ¡nos encontramos por casualidad!

-Granger- la llamó obteniendo su atención- solo me fui un día como mucho.

-Bueno…-respondió sonrojándose- pero… el punto es- cambió de tema- que estabas diferente, muy distante, ni siquiera…me saludaste- masculló.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó él sin entenderle.

-Que ni siquiera me saludaste- dijo segura mirándolo a los ojos- solo preguntaste por mi salud y pasaste por un lado, incluso ni entraste al vagón para que conversáramos.

-Que te podía importar, estabas con Mackenzie ¿no?

-Y con mis amigos- agregó asintiendo- y deja de lanzarme indirectas, si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo.

Malfoy suspiró antes de entrelazar sus manos con las de ella, las pocas personas que quedaban en su sala común se fueron dirigiendo a sus habitaciones, unas mas vencidas por el sueño que por querer hacerlo, que una serpiente estuviera en su territorio los inquietaba. Al quedar solos, solo se escuchaba el crepitar de la chimenea a sus espaldas, esta iluminaba levemente la sala común oscura.

-Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero…no es el momento- meneó la cabeza- por ahora no.

-¿Y cuándo será?- preguntó ella exasperada.

-Cuando tenga que ser.

-Tu misterio empieza a exasperarme- replicó apartando la mirada.

-Espero que eso no quiera decir que te estás cansando de mi-bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Digamos que eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir- dijo ella- ¿Qué harías al respecto?

-La pregunta exacta no es ¿Qué haría? Sino ¿Qué no haría?

-Pues entonces, formulo de nuevo la pregunta…-corrigió- ¿Qué no haría usted por mi Sr Malfoy?

-Correr desnudo por los jardines- respondió.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó riendo- debes de estar bromeando- Draco correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Posiblemente…-con delicadeza tomó su cara entre sus manos, como dos dagas la atravesó con su mirada- de hecho lo seguro…-hizo un trazo con sus dedos por la mejilla de ella, dibujándola, grabándola en su memoria- es que no haya nada que no haría por ti.

-Caminar sobre cucarachas quizás- sugirió ella con un nudo en la garganta. El rió pegando su frente a la de ella.

-Incluso caminar sobre…-un estremecimiento lo invadió- cucarachas, por ti no sería nada.

-Eso sí que es un logro- replicó con gracia, pasó sus manos por su cabello platinado, las deslizó hasta llegar a su nuca donde entrelazó sus dedos entre ellos- uno muy grande- susurró.

-Ahora Sra. Granger… – dijo el trazando una línea con el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de ella- mi cabeza, no sé porque motivo, supone que usted me quiere besar- bromeó.

-Su cabeza supone bien…-dijo acercándose hasta que sus labios se rosaron- pero necesito saber, si sus ganas son las mismas.

-Créame que si, no hay algo que quiera mas en este mundo- completó antes de acercarse y unir sus labios con los de ella. Un beso voraz, como los que desde hacía tiempo no compartían, un beso en donde sus bocas se funcionaban, convirtiéndose en una misma, en donde sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus lenguas se tocaban. Un beso que los hacía respirar entrecortadamente, los hacía acercarse mucho más.

Malfoy la tomaba de su nuca con fuerza, como si temiera que ella se fuera de su lado, su respiración se iba agitando a medida que el beso aumentaba su fuerza, un ardor reconocido se posaba en su entrepierna, sabía de sobra cuales eran esos síntomas, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, un control que él quería perder con todas sus ganas, se detuvo, apartando su boca de la de ella. Pegó de nuevo su frente a la de ella, inhalando con lentitud, tratando de calmarse, pero Hermione mucho antes de lo que esperaba, lo tomó de sorpresa, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

El contacto fue casi salvaje, pudo sentir, a través de su fino pantalón, la humedad de ella, su falda de colegio, estaba levantada, gracias a ella que logró levantársela antes de sentarse encima de él, un poco más arriba de sus muslos. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, tomó las manos de él que tenía en sus caderas y las posó en la piel descubierta. Como por instinto, sus manos ascendieron, hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa interior, sin darse cuenta había introducido los dedos dentro de la ropa íntima, acariciando la piel que tenía a su paso.

Con sumo cuidado Hermione empezó un vaivén, friccionando su entrepierna contra la de él, notando la excitación de él crecer.

-Hermione…-trató de detenerla con el poco de cordura que le quedaba, mientras besaba su cuello- Debemos detenernos- agregó deteniéndola posando sus manos en la cadera de ella-Te puedes hacer daño.

-Sé lo que hago- respondió ella con la respiración entrecortada- sé lo que hago- repitió, reanudando el vaivén.

-Juro que si no te detienes, no podré controlarme- agregó él besando su cuello.

-No lo hagas- fue su respuesta.

Y todo su autocontrol, se perdió junto con sus caricias, llevado por el deseo, descendió su mano hasta su pecho, desabotono los cuatro primeros botones, para tocarla. Descendió sus besos de su cuello hasta su pecho, trazando un camino de besos húmedos, succionó parte de la piel que dejaba expuesto su sujetador. Metiendo una mano dentro, liberó uno, dejándolo al aire libre, bajo su boca hasta él y succionó con fuerza, sintiendo los movimientos de Hermione acrecentarse. Sus leves gemidos, se confundían con el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea.

Hermione enredó sus dedos en su cuello cuando sintió que el liberaba su otro pecho y se degustaba con él. Metió las manos bajo su camisa, para tocar la piel que tenía a su paso, su mano fue descendiendo, hasta llegar a la cremallera de su pantalón. La bajó, dejando mucho más accesible a sus manos a Malfoy. Metió la mano bajo su ropa interior, lo tomó entre sus manos con fuerza, sintió como Draco paraba lo que estaba haciendo y se tensaba, Hermione lo miró a los ojos con picardía, él la miró con un brillo juguetón en su mirada.

-Si haces eso, saldremos perdiendo...-susurró junto a su oído- ¿Qué dirán tus compañeros de tus gritos Hermione?

Como respuesta Hermione se levantó, para pararse frente a él y subirse la falda completamente, exponiendo ante el su ropa interior. Malfoy la recorrió de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada.

-La verdad es que ese osito que tiene tu ropa interior, está muy sexy- la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él- me calienta- susurró seductoramente sobre sus labios.

Como réplica, Hermione se bajo su ropa interior y se sentó de nuevo sobre él. Un escalofrío la invadió de pies a cabeza, cundo sintió, esa vez, más directo, el contacto entre su entrepierna y la de él. Draco metió las manos bajo su falda, acariciando la zona recién liberada, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ella.

Sin poder esperar más, Hermione lo liberó de la cárcel de su ropa interior. Malfoy la tomó de la cintura y la dirigió con delicadeza hasta el centro, para introducirse en ella con lentitud, intentando hacerle el menor daño posible por su operación. Mientras se unían, los dos lanzaron un suspiro de satisfacción, sin poder creer lo mucho que les había hecho falta en esos últimos días. Se sentían repentinamente completos, como si nada en el mundo los pudiera lastimar, se sentían propietarios del otro cuerpo ajeno a ellos, se sentían dueños de la muerte, del mundo… de su mundo.

La bruma de placer les fue nublando los sentidos, a medida que los movimientos aumentaban y las respiraciones se aceleraban. Sus manos se tocaban, sus labios se succionaban, sus cuerpos se friccionaban, ya nadie existía, a pesar de estar en plena sala común de Gryffindor, no podían pensar en otra cosa que fuera ellos. No pensaron en ningún momento que los podían ver, ni que riesgos podrían tener ese tipo de encuentro en plena sala, no pensaron que eso sucedería ese día, justo el día de su llegada.

Había muchas cosas que aclarar por parte de Malfoy. Muchas cosas que Hermione deseaba saber, pero nada de eso importaba, ya sobraría el tiempo para preguntarle todo lo que quisiera, sobrarían los meses, los días, las horas, los segundos.

Poco a poco, fueron alcanzando la cúspide del placer, sus cuerpos convulsionaban, los gemidos eran morbosos, sonoros. Antes de que tocaran el cielo, varias palabras se entremezclaron con los suspiros de placer.

-Te quiero- suspiró Draco mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras su vaivén se iba acelerando más.

-Yo…-gimió Hermione. Draco pensó que moriría de placer-yo…-no pudo continuar, los labios de Draco acallaron sus palabras y sus gemidos, cuando ella justo llegaba.

Pasaron varios minutos solo besándose, mientras sus cuerpos se calmaban, sus respiraciones se acompasaban y sus corazones tomaban su ritmo natural. Draco retiró varios cabellos de la frente de Hermione, antes de depositar un beso sobre ella. La tomó de la cintura con cuidado, para levantarla. Logró acomodarse su ropa interior, mucho antes de que ella recogiera la suya con el pie, del suelo.

-Malfoy- lo llamó ella con su ropa interior en sus manos, estaba de repente sonrojada.

-Dime- dijo abrochándose el cinturón.

-Yo…-se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad- no puedo…ponerme mi ropa interior- terminó agitada- ¿Me ayudarías?

-¿Puedes tener relaciones, pero no puedes ponerte tu ropa interior?- preguntó levantando la ceja izquierda, no entendiéndolo del todo.

-Bueno…si. Claro que si te incomoda yo puedo…

-Eres extraña Hermione- la interrumpió él, quitándosela de la mano.

-No…yo- lo detuvo posando una mano sobre la de él- solo necesito que ayudes a subirla, eso es todo.

-No me digas que ahora te da pena que te vea- se burló.

-Dame acá…-replicó ella quitándosela de sus manos. Tiró la ropa interior a sus pies, con maestría la acomodó con sus zapatos, para introducir cada pierna, por su respectiva abertura. Con ayuda de la punta de sus zapatos, fue introduciéndola hasta llegar un poco más arriba de sus tobillos- bueno, ahora sí, súbela hasta los muslos, lo que resta lo hago yo.

Malfoy se agachó, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, tomó la ropa interior entre sus dedos y la fue subiendo lentamente, rozando intencionadamente sus piernas, cuando llegó a sus muslos Hermione lo detuvo, dándole a entender que lo demás lo haría ella.

-Eres testaruda- criticó riéndose.

-Pues no tanto como tú. Además no estoy minusválida ni mucho menos-dijo mientras se terminaba de alistar, acomodándose la falda.

-Créeme…que de eso no me cabe la menor duda-dijo uniendo sus manos tras su espalada.

-Pues, gracias- respondió con falsa cortesía.

-De nada-respondió de la misma manera-Ahora que lo pienso…-cambió de tema- no creo que tener relaciones en medio de una sala común, con el riesgo de que todo el mundo te vea, sea legal.

-Eso quiere decir…-lo instó ella para que prosiguiera.

-Que nos salvamos de una buena expulsión- se rió- y de un placentero viaje a Azckaban. ¿Te puedes imaginar la cara de los niños si nos veían en esa situación?- fingió un estremecimiento- ya me puedo imaginar el beso del dementor.

-No exageres- dijo ella de repente asustada-además nadie nos vio, gracias a Merlín.

- Cobarde en las situaciones más normales y valiente en las más temerarias- comentó- cualquier hombre estaría encantado en tenerte.

-Espero que tú lo estés- dijo mientras se acercaba y entrelazaba sus manos con las de él, mientras lo acompañaba a la salida.

-Mas que encantado, estoy maravillado- respondió haciendo acopio de toda su galantería.

-Te creeré, Malfoy, en serio- le sonrió.

-Eso espero-tomo su mano y depositó un beso en sus nudillos-Nos vemos mañana, descansa.

- Tu igual-agregó ella antes de que él saliera de la sala.

-Y…-dijo él antes de que ella cerrara el retrato- prepárate para mañana. Todo será muy interesante- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, mientras Draco se perdía por los pasillos, hacia su sala común. Cerró el retrato cuando la figura de él desapareció de su vista, esperaba que él no se encontrara con Filch, por ningún lado, de regreso a su sala. No quería que lo castigaran por su culpa.

"Por mi culpa", pensó sonrojándose. Había sido tan osada en incitar a Malfoy a tener relaciones en su sala común. Donde cualquier persona, podría salir y verlos, donde cualquiera podría…escucharlos. Se sentó en el mueble que estaba justo en frente de la chimenea, tomo un cojín y se tapó la cara sofocando un grito de pena y regocijo. Se sentía completa, infinitamente completa, se sentía mujer, completamente deseada.

Esperaba que esa etapa de su vida nunca terminara, que perdurara por mucho tiempo, solo eso esperaba…solo eso.


	35. VERDAD

La mañana llegó tan rápido como se había ido, estaba nublada, fría, apta para estar dentro del castillo. Hermione se estiró en su cama, antes de posar las manos sobre el edredón rosa que la cubría. Había tenido unos sueños cálidos, como hacía tiempo no soñaba, ya la parte más difícil había pasado, ahora solo quedaba adaptarse a la situación. Era extraño, se sentía incluso rara, nunca había llegado a imaginar que tendría una relación con Malfoy, nunca, ni en sus más absurdos sueños, podría haberlo previsto.

Se levantó de la cama, posando sus pies sobre la fría baldosa, un estremecimiento la invadió de pies a cabeza cuando tuvo contacto con la temperatura del ambiente. Frotándose los brazos con sus manos, se dirigió al baño para ducharse con agua caliente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se detuvo frente al espejo del baño, inspeccionó su rostro y se impresionó al ver que sus ojeras, antes notables, habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad. Pasó una de sus manos por sus mejillas tocándolas, definitivamente no era tan fea como anteriormente pensaba, ese complejo de inferioridad que tenía ante los demás, estaba desapareciendo. Las situaciones cambian a las personas, concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Se desvistió con cuidado, no quería lastimarse, pero al bajar su mirada hacia su abdomen, notó que la incisión, ya casi había cicatrizado por completo físicamente. Paso un dedo por encima de la incisión, un pequeño escozor la invadió, decidió que lo mejor sería no tocarlo.

"Bendita sea la magia", pensó con emoción, concluyendo que su rápida mejora se debía a ella.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente, las gotas empezaron a caer en su cuerpo, evaporándose al tocar su piel, soltó un suspiro de placer, el agua iba quitando el frío de su cuerpo gradualmente. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, mientras las gotas caían en su cara y de repente, como una película, rememoró su encuentro con Malfoy en la ducha, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, su relación era una locura. Suspiró, definitivamente lo era.

Cerró la llave cuando terminó de bañarse, tomó la toalla que estaba posada sobre uno de los barrotes y se envolvió con ella. Se miró al espejo por última vez antes de salir, sólo una cosa llevaba en mente: "Hoy será un grandioso día".

Bajando las escaleras del su cuarto a la sala común, se encontró con Harry y Ron sentados conversando animadamente sobre un tema, sin importancia para ella. Colocando los ojos en blanco, supo que era sobre Quiditch cuando Ron alzó el brazo izquierdo con entusiasmo, como para batear una blugger.

Cuando ella estuvo tras Harry, Ron la miró y calló, pateó a Harry en la pierna, para que parara su conversación de Quiditch y prestara atención a Hermione que estaba a su espalda.

Harry se volteó extrañado al notar la mirada que le dirigió Ron, pero su cara se transformó con una sonrisa al verla tras él.

—Hermione— dijo — ¿Cómo amaneciste?, ven siéntate— la invitó a sentarse dejándole un espacio entre Ron y él.

—Gracias, amanecí bien— respondió a su pregunta, juntando las manos sobre su regazo— ¿y ustedes? —Preguntó carraspeando— ¿Cómo durmieron?

Harry y Ron se miraron a los ojos antes de responder

—Bien— dijo Ron— dormimos bien— agregó rascándose la cabeza— y… ¿te viene a buscar…?

— ¿Malfoy? — Ron asintió— no, no que yo sepa claro.

— ¿Por qué lo sigues llamando por su apellido? —curioseó Harry extrañado.

—Costumbre— fue la simple respuesta de Hermione— ¿saben? No es fácil, asimilar lo que ha pasado.

—Ni que lo digas— acordó Ron— nosotros, más que nadie, sabemos a qué te refieres. Las cosas han pasado demasiado rápido, a veces pienso que me va a estallar la cabeza— explicó posando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

— No seas exagerado Ron, no es para tanto— se quejó Hermione apenada.

— No estoy exagerando Hermione— replicó haciendo un mohín— Enfrentó a tu padre y le dijo que se casarían al finalizar el curso— se acercó un poco más a ella, como si así pudiera entender mejor— matrimonio Hermione, matrimonio— recalcó— no sé si estaré loco, pero eso, para mí, es muy intenso…y rápido claro.

—Lo del matrimonio, era una farsa, él me lo dijo, no tenía pensado en casarse conmigo, se le ocurrió decirlo solo para verme.

—Hermione— la llamó Harry— te aseguro, que lo que te estamos diciendo es cierto.

—Él me dijo…— intentó explicar de nuevo.

—Que lo había dicho para que lo dejaran verte— completó Ron— Hermione, lo escuchamos conversar con tu padre, frente a todos nosotros lo enfrentó ¡tú lo sabes muy bien, por Dios!

— ¿Qué se supone que sé? — preguntó cada vez más confundida, no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿Qué le estaba ocultando Malfoy?

— ¿En verdad no lo sabes? — Indagó Harry con un rastro de preocupación en su mirada— Malfoy…le dijo a tu papá, que tú estabas más que dispuesta a casarte con él y que…

—Que nos casaríamos al finalizar el curso…-— completó con la mirada perdida. Poco a poco su mente iba encajando piezas, podía sospechar de qué se trataba el asunto, el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy el día anterior, no hacía más que aumentar sus sospechas— yo nunca he aceptado, de hecho ni lo hemos conversado ni me lo ha propuesto— explicó— es decir, se lo dijo a mi padre debo suponer que por orgullo, pero, ¿decírselo en verdad? Es como mucho para asimilar— negó con la cabeza.

—Enfrentó dos veces a tu papá— agregó Harry— tu propio padre nos los dijo.

— ¿Dos veces? — inquirió estupefacta.

—Dos veces— rectificó Harry asintiendo con la cabeza— la segunda vez fue estando nosotros presentes, le explicó a tu papá sus planes...o los de él, porque como ya me lo has dicho, tu no sabías nada de eso.

—Pensé que conversaría con mi papá para corregir lo que había dicho.

—Pues, es obvio, que sucedió todo lo contrario, Malfoy está más que dispuesto a casarse contigo.

—Casarse conmigo— dijo ella como una autómata— necesito que él mismo me explique todo esto— se levantó de el sillón— gracias chicos, nos vemos luego.

Hermione salió de allí sin mirar atrás, todo era muy confuso, las palabras de Malfoy nunca dejaron entrever lo que en verdad sucedía entre su papá y él, ¿Cómo era posible que en verdad él quisiera casarse?, tendría que ser sólo cuestión de orgullo o un mal entendido, porque si fuera lo contrario, ella misma no sabría cuál sería su reacción.

Al llegar a los pasillos, que daban paso a uno de las escaleras principales del colegio, se encontró a Malfoy caminando apresurado en su dirección, suponía ella que iba camino a buscarla. Por un pequeño instante, mientras él la abrazaba y besaba, las dudas desaparecieron, dando paso al cariño que inevitablemente sentía por él. Lo abrazó con fuerza posando su cara en su pecho, inhalando su aroma, sus brazos la envolvían de forma protectora, su quijada estaba apoyada sobre la cabeza de ella, la apretó un poco más antes de soltarla y tomarla de la mano. Besando sus nudillos la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? —murmuró sobre sus dedos.

—Como hace mucho tiempo no dormía— respondió sonriéndole.

—Una respuesta muy satisfactoria— inhalo hondo antes de comentarle— vamos a desayunar, ya creo que estás cinco minutos retrasada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó divertida— ¿no estás siendo un poco…exagerado?

—Dime algo que no sepa Granger y no soy exagerado, estoy cumpliendo con el reglamento, eso es todo— explicó mientras se dirigían al comedor.

—Uy, eso sí que es interesante— bromeó ella codeándolo— Draco Malfoy respetando las reglas— hizo un silbido de satisfacción— eso hay que celebrarlo.

—Yo siempre he respetado las reglas— se defendió —bueno…a veces— agregó tras la mirada de reproche que le dirigió Hermione.

—Sé que si, mi Draqui Draqui—habló con voz chillona pellizcando una de las mejillas del rubio.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — Se quejó resguardando su cara de los pellizcos de Hermione— tengo una novia empalagosa— bromeó igual que ella— ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? — Detuvo su andar al ver que Hermione se había detenido unos pasos tras él— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió preocupado.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—"¿Qué pasa?" —repitió dudoso.

— ¡No!, lo otro— exclamó ella.

—Emmm…. "¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?" — repitió de nuevo sintiéndose estúpido.

— ¡No! —Expresó, empezando a perder la paciencia— me refiero a lo de…lo de tu "novia".

— ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Eso quiere decir que…. En realidad somos…tu sabes… ¿novios?

— ¿Todavía lo dudabas? — preguntó impactado, colocándose frente a ella.

—No lo dudaba, de hecho ni lo pensé.

—Granger…— la tomó de los brazos para zarandearla con delicadeza— ¿En qué mundo vives?, ¿Cómo vas a dudar de algo así, después de lo que hice ayer?

—Bueno, pues, yo…

—"Bueno, pues, yo"— arremedó.

— ¡No me arremedes! — Exclamó ofendida— no tengo la culpa de pensar eso, cuando todo ha sido muy confuso— estrechó lo ojos— Hablando de confuso...

—Oh, Oh, esa mirada indica problemas— suspiró— dime, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

— Curioso que preguntes eso, cuando sabes de sobra que fue lo que hiciste, hablaremos luego de desayunar Malfoy—lo amenazó con la mirada antes de voltearse y dirigirse al comedor. El miró al techo, colocando los ojos en blanco, antes de ir tras ella.

Al entrar al comedor, como se lo esperaba, las miradas se posaron en ellos, parados bajo el marco, se tomaron de las manos y emprendieron su camino al interior, muchas caras estaban sonrojadas, la mayoría de chicas que veían a esa pareja como imposibles y no consideraban a Hermione como apta para Malfoy.

"No tiene estilo", "Es una sabelotodo", "Es insufrible", "Miren su ropa nada más", pensaban, mirándola reprobatoriamente.

"Pero yo estoy con él", pensó Hermione, suponiendo que estarían pensando aquellas chicas.

Por otro lado, así como pensamientos negativos hacia Hermione, transcurrían en las mentes de algunas personas, otros eran positivos hacia ella, la mayoría por el resto de las casas, diferentes de Slytherin.

"Que desperdicio de mujer", "La más inteligente de Hogwartz y está con un exmortifago", "Héroe de guerra y con él", pensaban varias cabezas analizándola con detenimiento.

A diferencia de Hermione, Malfoy no les dirigía ni un pensamiento, todos estaban centrados en la persona que caminaba a su lado, porque ¿Cómo pensar en otra cosa, cuando se tenía a una mujer como ella?, imposible, imposible hacerlo.

—Inquietante ¿cierto? —Susurró a su oído— somos el centro de atención.

—No es nada agradable— comentó apretando su mano— tenemos que hablar, ya lo sabes, así que no te me vayas a escapar— le susurró antes de apartarse de él.

—Nunca— respondió fingiendo inocencia, antes de que ella se retirara, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para posar sus labios sobre los de ella y dirigirse hacia su mesa.

Hermione, apenada, se quedó en medio del comedor sin saber qué hacer, luego de tres segundos, donde sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un rosa pálido, decidió dirigirse hacia su mesa, mirando sus zapatos y sentarse. Malfoy era experto en avergonzar a la gente, con o sin intención.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Cuántas personas más me lo van a preguntar? — replicó con una tensa sonrisa. Ginny rió.

— Me debo imaginar…Malfoy tiene su encanto— cambió de conversación— es sumamente romántico, ¿Quién lo diría, no? Una serpiente, una persona de sangre fría, con un corazón tan caliente que puede derretir hasta el hielo de la Antártida—comentó con ojos soñadores— ¿No lo crees?

— ¿Sabes que creo?

— ¿Qué?

— Que si sigues hablando así…— se le acercó fingiendo confesarle algo— me van a dar arcadas.

—Hermione…—meneó la cabeza con pesar— siempre has sido tan poco romántica.

—O tú siempre has sido muy dramática.

—Dramática o no, no puedes negar que Malfoy es un galán— replicó, antes de tomar el tenedor y comer de su tortilla.

—No lo niego— concordó, tomando de su té de manzanilla y metiéndose una galleta a la boca— Malfoy es en definitiva un galán, tanto así que se enfrentó a mi papá dos veces por mí— comentó esperando la reacción de Ginny…que no tardó en llegar. Casi escupía el jugo de calabaza que tenía en la boca, antes de mirarla.

—Eso se oyó como un reproche.

—Y lo es.

—Pero…—Ginny bajó la voz— ¿Por qué te molesta? ¿Qué acaso no te encantaría casarte con Malfoy?

"Confirmado", pensó con desgana. Ya no había duda, otra persona más que se lo decía.

—La idea no es desagradable, pero no estamos listos para el compromiso— susurró para que nadie la escuchara— no me gusta, que me meta en sus ideas sin confirmarme, si tan solo me lo hubiera explicado…

—Le habrías dicho que no igual— replicó Ginny colocando los ojos en blanco— ¿a quién quieres engañar? Engaña a quien sea, pero no a mí, te conozco, hubieras dicho que no y luego de unas cuantas palabras de convencimiento, le hubieras dicho que sí, así de rápido— explicó tronando los dedos.

—Eso no es cierto— negó.

— ¿No?

—No.

— ¿Segura?

—Segura— confirmó Hermione.

—Está bien— dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros— convenceré a Malfoy para que cancele todo.

— ¡Eso lo puedo hacer yo!

—Sería menos decepcionante para él, si le dijera yo como "un simple comentario mío" — inquirió Ginny simulando unas comillas con sus dedos— que es preferible que te lo pida personalmente y que aceptes, antes de que siga organizándola.

— ¿Organizándola? —Preguntó, tragando en seco— ¿él…él ya la está organizando?

—Pues, eso me ha dicho, su mamá lo ha estado ayudando con los preparativos.

— ¿Qué acaso está loco? , ¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo?, ¿Cuándo estuviera todo listo y me haya dado el vestido? ¿Cómo pretendía hacerlo?- preguntaba atropelladamente- ¿acaso pensaba llegar y decirme: Hola Hermione, ponte este vestido y vámonos que tenemos que casarnos, ya todas las personas nos esperan? — dijo haciendo un patético intento de imitar la voz de Malfoy.

—Hermione, cálmate, yo hablaré con él.

—Oh no, claro que no, yo hablaré con él— dijo levantándose de la mesa con determinación.

"Está loco, está loco", pensaba mientras se dirigía a la mesa de las serpientes "Definitivamente, lo está"

—Malfoy- lo llamó cuando estuvo a su lado— ¿tienes un segundo?

Dirigió una hipócrita sonrisa a las personas que la miraban en esa mesa, mientras esperaba a que Malfoy se levantara.

—Sangre sucia llamando— le susurró una de las compañeras de Malfoy a otra— que poca agraciada— comentó un poco más alto.

Hermione relajó su cuello mientras inhalaba hondo, tratando de evitar los comentarios hirientes de esas mocosas.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó Draco— ¿Quieres que hablemos fuera?

—Si, por favor— pidió. Draco la tomó del brazo, emprendiendo su camino hasta las afueras del comedor.

—Mira como camina— comentó la misma chica de antes. Hermione trató de evitar de nuevo el comentario, pero el último la golpeó de lleno— Es muy poco para él.

Ella se detuvo, provocando que Draco se detuviera y la mirara. Giró su cabeza para mirar a la chica que se encontraba de la misma forma mirándola desafiante. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla de pies a cabeza, no era de mal aspecto, era una chica de buen ver, con un cabello negro brillante y unos ojos azules chispeantes.

— ¿Hermione? — la llamó Draco mirando en su dirección.

— ¿Cómo se llama esa chica? —fue la respuesta de ella a su llamado.

—Christhina, Christina Richards—respondió sin vacilar.

—Recuérdame, para cuando me la encuentre de nuevo, desfigurarle la cara— le dirigió una hipócrita sonrisa a la muchacha que la saludó con un gesto de la mano, para después reírse con su compañera.

—Ignóralas, es lo mejor— comentó emprendiendo de nuevo su camino.

—Lo intentaré…si no le rompo la cara primero.

—Hermione— le advirtió Draco.

—Está bien, me da igual— se encogió de hombros. Detuvieron su caminar cuando estuvieron fuera del comedor, Draco se colocó frente a ella esperando a que ella hablara.

—Entonces, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

—Sí, de hecho muchas cosas— dijo más para sí misma que para él.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo es eso de que estás preparando todo para la boda? ¿No era acaso el compromiso una mentira? ¿Cómo puedes casarte sin proponerme matrimonio? Al menos claro que te quieras casar conmigo ¿Qué pensará tu mamá? ¿Qué dirá? Pensará que yo soy una mujer frívola, que no me entusiasmo por mi propia boda— se pasó las manos por su cabello frustrada— ¿Qué pensará Malfoy? Y mi papá ¿Cómo se sentirá pensando que ni siquiera quise conversar con él sobre esto?, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo piensas solucionar esto? ¿Cómo…?

—Hermione— tomó sus brazo para detener su andar—detente ¿sí?, primero respira— al notar que ella lo hacía prosiguió— ahora bien, dime, ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—De que estás preparando mi boda, ¡mi boda! —Recalcó— sin pedirme matrimonio, no has consultado nada conmigo, como puedes…

—Hermione, me llamarás bruto, pero sigo sin entender.

—Harry y Ron me lo contaron, me dijeron como hablaste con mi papá diciéndole que nos íbamos a casar a finalizar el curso y que yo estaba de acuerdo con eso— Malfoy empalideció.

—Sobre eso, tengo una explicación…

—Y Ginny me lo confirmó— lo interrumpió sin escucharlo— ¡me dijo como estabas organizando la boda con tu mamá! — Malfoy abrió los ojos impactado.

— ¡Claro que no!, eso no es cierto— negó con la cabeza indignado— ni siquiera he hablado sobre la boda con mi mamá, ¡ni siquiera te he comprado un anillo!

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que los chicos me están mintiendo? — preguntó enojada.

—Potter y Weasley no, pero…— agachó la cabeza— esa pequeña comadreja— murmuró, suspirando. Se encogió de hombros— imagino que trataba de ayudarme.

— ¿Ayudarte?

—Sí, ayudarme— se pasó las manos por el cabello nervioso, para después dejarlas caer a su lado inertes. Levantó la cabeza y la miró directo a los ojos— imagino que intentaba ayudarme a que dejara mis miedos y…te pidiera matrimonio.

Hermione abrió la boca estupefacta, no lo podía creer.

—Estás diciendo que…

—Sí, estoy diciendo lo que crees que estoy diciendo— sonrió con pesar— quizás no es la manera como te hubiera gustado que fuera pero…es cierto que al principio, la primera vez que hablé con tu padre, cuando le comenté lo del compromiso pensé que era por orgullo, pero después, cuando noté lo relajada que estabas porque no hubiera sido cierto…yo…—se metió las manos en los bolsillo y miró al cielo, "Que Merlín me ampare", pensó—yo me di cuenta que en realidad me fascinaba la idea de, pues, poder compartir toda una vida contigo.

— ¿Toda una vida? — preguntó impresionada, abriendo los ojos impactada.

— Si fueran varias, estaría dispuesto a vivirlas— respondió sonriendo apenado— entonces, vi a tu papá, sentado con todos los Weasleys y junto a ellos tu amigo Potter— prosiguió— no pude evitarlo, tendría que lograr que tu papá me aceptara, para que tu no estuvieras entre la espada y la pared, así que esa vez, yo fui quien llegó a hablarle, me armé de valor ¿Sabes que nunca le he temido tanto a una persona como a él? — Le preguntó tomándola de la mano—Le comenté mis planes, lo saqué todo, las palabras salieron por si solas. Cuando terminé de hablar él solo comentó que te cuidara, esta vez no me dijo que me castraría y déjame decirte que eso es más que satisfactorio—rió con gusto bajo la mirada inquisidora de Hermione.

— ¿Te dijo que te castraría?

—Pues sí, la primera vez que hablé con él, no fue muy agradable esa conversación—recordó rascándose la barbilla.

— ¿Y qué pasó entonces? — indagó Hermione interesada.

—Me dijo que si tú estabas dispuesta, todo estaba bien, yo le respondí que tú estabas más que dispuesta.

—Cuando en verdad no lo estaba— replicó Hermione— así que mentiste para…

—Para que tu papa me aceptara y luego me quedara solo convencerte a ti. ¿Sabes que por eso estuve un día entero sin comunicarme contigo?, estaba ideando la forma de proponerte de que fueras mi… bueno, mi esposa.

—Así que recurriste a Ginny— observó Hermione creyendo entenderlo todo.

—Solo para preguntarle cómo podría hacer para explicártelo todo y pedirte matrimonio, antes de que te enteraras de lo que había pasado.

—Así que Ginny se ideó un plan ella sola— Hermione sonrió sin poder creérselo, a su loca amiga se le ideaban unas cosas.

—Si…—se rascó la nuca incómodo— Ya que sabes todo, solo me queda por hacer una sola cosa.

— ¿Cuál?

Después de un silencio prosiguió:

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	36. FLOR

—¿Ca…sarme? Es decir…—tartamudeó—¿casarnos? ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias que eso acarrearía?

—¿Qué seremos eternamente felices rodeados de niños y perros? —Bromeó él.

—Yo no quiero un perro—replicó indignada sin pensar—Quiero un gato.

—Entonces lo estas considerando—observó él. Hermione se quedó impactada ante sus palabras ¿lo estaba? Era algo difícil de analizar. Pero observando sus propias acciones…

—Podría ser—masculló ella—pero eso no quiere decir que mi respuesta sea afirmativa.

—¿Qué difícil puede ser para ti aceptar? ¿A qué le temes? —Preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella—¿Qué es lo que esperas?

Estar completamente segura de que me quieres respondió su mente.

—Ven conmigo Malfoy—tomó la mano de él con delicadeza, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y un cosquilleo la recorrió de pies a cabeza ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ese contacto? —Conversemos mejor en un lugar más privado…hay muchas personas observando—agregó en un susurro observando disimuladamente las puertas del comedor, donde varias personas fingían conversar con otras.

—¿Más privado? ¿Seguro que vamos a conversar? —Preguntó con picardía.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —Exclamó ella mientras se alejaban— ¿Por qué clase de mujer me tomas?

—Por una muy apasionada.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó sin poder creérselo.

—Solo bromeaba—sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Rodeó los hombros de ella con un brazo, para acercarla y susurrarle al oído. —Aunque…no tanto.

—¿No has sido serio ni una vez en tu vida?

—He tenido mis momentos, si.

Recorrieron varios pasillos, hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados de la multitud del castillo. Un banco empedrado cubierto de unas cuantas hojas, los esperaba en una esquina. Draco se sentó primero, luego, cuando Hermione pensaba en sentarse a su lado tomó su mano y la sentó en su regazo.

—Ya tienes tu lugar privado, háblame—Malfoy se echó para atrás, apoyándose en el espaldar de la silla.

—Pues…—tragó en seco, ¿Cómo le diría a Malfoy sus inquietudes? —Yo…no sé si, sea una buena idea que nos casemos porque yo aún no…

—¿Tu aún no qué? —Preguntó con dulzura, aunque un brillo peligroso se posó en sus ojos.

Hermione suspiró enfadada consigo misma, porque su inseguridad podría llegar a arruinar lo que habían avanzado, le daba miedo confiar en que todo estaba bien y en que incluso nada malo pasaría. Las inseguridades suelen ser destructivas.

—Olvídalo…—meneó la cabeza disgustada. Se levantó de las piernas de Malfoy con un ágil movimiento—Solo…olvida lo que te he dicho.

—¿Lo olvido sin una respuesta? —Preguntó.

—Si, Malfoy.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo si no me diste una respuesta definitiva? Creo que me lo merezco, si quieres o no solo tendrías que…

—¡Malfoy, si! —Exclamó exasperada—Te respondí que si, acepto.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó como un idiota—¿aceptas casarte conmigo? —él que al principio parecía seguro, en ese momento era todo lo contrario, no sabía si ella estaba bromeando con él y si lo estaba haciendo, era un golpe duro para su orgullo.

—Pues, si, nos casaremos.

—¡Por Merlin! —Exclamó por lo bajo pasándose las manos por el cabello—Solo…solo tienes que decirme la fecha y todo estará listo para ese día, además también…

—Draco, cálmate—tomó sus manos y las sujeto entre las suyas—¡Por Dios! Estás temblando—sonrió.

—Una cosa es pedírtelo y otra muy diferente es que aceptes—fue su rápida respuesta.

—Pues siéntete orgulloso, porque seré dentro de poco la —comentó riendo. La alegría y entusiasmo comenzaban a embargarla.

—Suena bien—susurró Malfoy todavía temblando—Si, muy bien.

—Ahora, deja de temblar como una hoja y relájate, volveremos al comedor y terminaremos de comer ¿Te parece buena la idea?

—Quiero comer contigo—se oyó decir como una súplica, se golpeó mentalmente por ello. Lo que realmente quería decirle era si quería comer con él.

—Pues…claro, como quieras—respondió algo turbada y de repente sonrojada.

—No...Yo lo que quería en realidad decir…—sus palabras se toparon de frente con un barrera de pena lo siento, no quise parecer desesperado.

—Está bien, solo…regresemos, me muero de hambre.

—Un día de estos me mataras si no cumples con tus comidas.

Hermione rió adelantando el paso.

—¡Hablo en serio Hermione Granger! —Exclamó al verla más alejada de él.

De seguro lo mataría.

Había transcurrido un mes desde su llegada a Hogwartz en normal tranquilidad, Hermione, por su parte, había mejorado completamente gracias al tratamiento médico implantado por el Dtr. Jhonson y la enfermera de el colegio. La relación entre Hermione y Malfoy iba avanzando a medida que el tiempo pasaba, cada vez estaban mas unidos, más compenetrados y a pesar de las impresiones anteriores ya su relación no era de gran relevancia para muchos, pero todavía quedaban pequeñas sombras acechando en cada esquina del colegio, vigilando sus movimientos, midiéndolos e incluso envidiándolos en silencio, porque, si había algo de lo que Hermione y Draco presumían, era de su sostenible relación.

Hermione sintió sumamente apenada cuando, el nueve de febrero, frente a todo el comedor, Malfoy le entregó una rosa alegando que era por cumplir un mes de relación. Bajo la mirada atenta de varias personas, la tomó entre sus manos y acercó su nariz a ella, pero justo cuando se dignaba a olerla, la flor apartó los pétalos dejando al aire unos filosos dientes que iban directo a su nariz. En un rápido movimiento Malfoy tomó la flor entre sus manos y la lanzó al aire sin reparar en su trayecto, recibiendo miradas de disgustos por las personas que la esquivaron.

—Esa flor…creo que no era adecuada—se disculpó Malfoy asustado.

—Definitivamente—comentó ella de la misma manera.

Un grito a unos cuantos metros, les indicó que la flor ya había encontrado algo que morder. Las caras de ellos se contrajeron en un gesto de dolor cuando la flor, jaló con sus filosos dientes, un mechón de pelo del dorado cabello de Lisa Spinnet.

Lisa Spinnet era una estudiante de Revenclaw, atractiva, inteligente pero, para muchas personas, muy calculadora. Muchas chicas comentaban que podía ser fatal como enemiga y que en una ocasión, hacía un par de años, se había corrido el rumor de que ella se había atrevido a usar una pócima de amor, para atrapar a un chico que le gustaba y tenía novia. Para muchas chicas ella era una víbora, digna de ser una Slitheryn, lo cual causaba curiosidad en varias personas porque era una Revenclaw.

Hermione no pudo saber con exactitud si lo hacía para llamar la atención o si en verdad estaba sufriendo, pero Spinnet con su andar característico, comenzó a correr por toda la habitación agitando los brazos en un fallido intento de quitarse la "tierna" flor de la cabeza. De repente la flor en realidad le parecía tierna a Hermione, paseó la mirada por el salón, para descubrir luego, varias sonrisas en el rostro de muchas personas.

La venganza perfecta pensó en defensa a las chicas que Spinnet había hecho daño, ella se incluía entre ese grupo. En anteriores ocasiones, mucho antes de que ganara la guerra, había sido atacada, verbalmente, por ella.

Los profesores se habían levantado de sus asientos para auxiliar a la estudiante, que formaba un alboroto, en ese momento. Malfoy sin decir nada, se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a Spinnet con rapidez, muchos chicos intentaban ayudarla, pero Malfoy con un sencillo hechizo, hizo explotar la flor, transformándola en confeti que se esparció por todo el salón.

Su mente había actuado por instinto, era el primer hechizo que había aprendido a hacer en casa. Tenía once años y le acababan de entregar su varita cuando una alegre Pansy se lo había mostrado y enseñado. Desde ese día, al menos para estúpidas bromas de su segundo año, no lo había vuelto a hacer.

Spinnet sollozaba estática en el mismo sitio llena de confeti, su pelo que antes estaba liso, permanecía esponjado y sin brillo. Lisa se tapó la cara con sus dos manos mientras sollozaba más fuerte. En un vano intento por calmarla, Malfoy coloco la mano sobre su hombro dudoso, nunca había dado consuelo, era extraño, pero tendría que hacerlo, si él no quería ganarse otro castigo por lo de la flor.

—Spinnet…—la llamó. Ella levantó su mirada azulada hacia él y para impresión de todos, mas para Hermione, se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, como si lo que le hubiera pasado fuera una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Repetía una y otra vez mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza—Me has salvado la vida, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco—Sabiendo que exageraba, Malfoy le dio unos torpes e incómodos golpes en la espalda como consuelo.

—Tranquila, no pasó nada, estás bien—dijo mirando hacia los lados del comedor, todo el mundo tenía su mirada posada en ellos. —Si me permites Spinnet, debo volver a mi…

—¡Oh! Malfoy gracias de nuevo…—dijo mirándolo anonadada—Si quieres puedes comer conmigo…

—Te lo agradezco, pero ya estaba comiendo con otra persona, si me disculpas…—inclinó su cabeza a modo de despedida antes de darse la vuelta, pero la voz de la directora Mcgonnagal lo detuvo.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —Malfoy se volteó hacia ella con fastidio, pero a último momento escondió su mueca—Si me puede explicar, por favor, que ha pasado se lo agradecería…

—Yo…

—Lo que pasó, directora, fue que…—intervino Spinnet, mirando a Malfoy con admiración—mi mamá me había enviado una flor traída de áfrica, a simple vista era muy hermosa, pero cuando un mechón de mi cabello tocó sus pétalos, estos se abrieron y tomaron mi cabello y…

—Srta. Spinnet, no hace falta que mienta…—la cara de Lisa enrojeció.

—No estoy mintiendo profesora, Malfoy hizo estallar la flor en puros confeti, ¡pude morir si no hubiera sido por él! —Otra mirada de admiración prosiguió a su comentario.

—¡No sea dramática, ! esa flor no la hubiera matado ni aunque hubiera querido. Los colmillos de esas flores luego de diez segundos se vuelven blandos y caen, así que ya puede dejar de mirar al Sr. Malfoy como si fuera un Dios.

—Pero él…—trató de justificar Spinnet—¡Él no hizo nada! —Exclamó con vehemencia.

—Spinnet de verdad no…—trató de intervenir Malfoy.

—No hables Malfoy, déjamelo a mí— susurró para que solo él, que se encontraba a su lado, la escuchara.

—¡Por Merlín!, ya no son unos niños Srta. Spinnet, ¿Quiere tomar toda la culpa?, hágalo, ya yo cumplí con mi deber de directora. —Los miró en silencio antes de —Deberían terminar de comer, ya casi es hora de clases. —Dió la espalda a los chicos para retirarse. —Estos chicos de ahora—la oyeron suspirar.

Algo inquietante que sucedió en ese instante, era como Lisa Spinnet miraba a Malfoy, un brillo extraño estaba posado en sus ojos, sus manos, juntas en ese momento, se mecían de atrás para adelante y sus pies, balanceaban su cuerpo de un lado a otro. La sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro resplandecía a quilómetros de distancia. Las personas que no la conocían, pensaban que estaba sumamente agradecida, las que sí, sabían que ella ya había encontrado a su próxima presa…una muy jugosa.

—Entonces…—comenzó a hablar ella tímida—¿Quieres terminar de desayunar conmigo? O si prefieres puedes…

—Te lo agradezco, pero terminaré de desayunar con Granger. —Rechazó la oferta con galantería—Espero que la flor no haya hecho estragos en tus cabellos—se disculpó con una disimulada mirada a su cabello, que en sí, estaba completamente enmarañado.

—¡Oh! No, no te preocupes—le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano—Con unos cuantos tarros de poción alisadora y restauradora, estará como nuevo en unos cuantos días —Sonrió mostrando sus perlados dientes. Malfoy no pasó de largo su comentario sobre la cantidad de pociones que debería echarse para que su cabellera volviera a la normalidad.

—Entonces ¿todo bien? —Ella asintió—nos vemos luego. —Siguió su camino rumbo a la mesa donde Hermione se encontraba con la mirada posada en su plato mientras comía. Algo extraño percibía por parte de ella.

Se sentó a su lado con la mirada todavía posada en Spinnet, que se sentaba con una radiante sonrisa para terminar de comer mientras murmuraba algo con sus amigas, apartó su mirada de ella para posarla en Hermione que comía pequeños pedazos, casi sin ganas.

—Si sigues comiendo así…no terminaras nunca—concluyó cuando ella alzó la mirada hacia él. Ella soltó el tenedor con cuidado, tomó la servilleta que estaba a su lado y se limpió las comisuras de sus labios, todo con extrema lentitud, casi como si evitara lanzarle un hechizo a Malfoy.

—Iré a la biblioteca, disculpen—fue su única respuesta antes de tomar sus cosas e irse con la cabeza bien erguida. Mafoy impresionado se quedó donde estaba sin mover un dedo ¿Qué había sido eso?, se preguntaba.

—Está enojada—le susurró Ginny a su lado.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó sin poder creérselo—He tratado de hacer todo bien, para que ella se sienta cómoda, ¿es acaso, lo que tiene, un problema mensual de mujeres? —Indagó tratando de entender—Debe de serlo porque…

—¡Eres un imbécil Malfoy! —Exclamó Ginny repentinamente enojada—¡como todos ustedes! —Señaló a los demás hombres que se encontraban en la mesa—piensan que todo tiene que ver con problemas menstruales, pero ¡No! No todo es eso… ¡Deberían irse a la mierda! —Finalizó levantándose de su silla. Todos los presentes masculinos que se encontraban en esa mesa, miraron a Ginny ofendidos y en silencio, una voz a la lejanía rompió el silencio.

—Ella si tiene el problema mensual.

—¿Y tu como lo sabes? —Le preguntó Ron a Harry.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Trataba de leer el libro que estaba posado en su mesa, sus ojos pasaban por cada palabra pero su cerebro no captaba nada. Spinnet estaba presenta, la forma en cómo miró a Malfoy le ponía los nervios de punta, había escuchado en muchas ocasiones comentarios sobre su forma de engatusar a los hombres, pero eran comentarios, no podía comprobar que fueran verdad. Pero en su silencio admitió, que estaba asustada, asustada de que ella intentara conquistar a Malfoy, porque ¿Cómo podía ella, Hermione Granger, competir con la belleza rubia de Lisa Spinnet?

Ella es el tipo de Malfoy , pensó con desgana, inhalando con fuerza.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la biblioteca, pero había faltado a su primera clase y ni cuenta se había dado. Pasando las hojas distraída, una sombra tapó su visión del libro que leía, fingió seguir leyendo mientras él esperaba impaciente a que ella levantara su cabeza del libro. Casi un minuto después de casi perder la paciencia, tomó con delicadeza el libro de sus manos y lo cerró. Lo rodó por la mesa hasta que él obtuvo su completa atención. Arrimó una silla y se sentó en ella, justo en frente de Hermione el cual lo miraba fingiendo desinterés con su barbilla apoyada en su puño cerrado.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él empezando a hablar—Faltaste a la primera clase y eso, en ti, no es muy común —Hermione lo miró sin responder, simulando ser lo más aburrido del mundo.

—Nada en mi es común últimamente ¿Podemos hablar después?, en serio estoy muy ocupada—estiro el brazo para tomar el libro que él había cerrado y apartado de ella, pero la mano de él presionándolo a la mesa, le impidió arrastrarlo hacia ella. Trató de ocultar su fastidio tras eso, pero su cara la delató.

—Estás molesta—concluyó el obteniendo su mirada—Estás molesta conmigo por algo que no se. Si pudieras decírmelo quizás, podríamos acabar con esta estúpida situación. ¿No te parece?

—¿Por qué no vas y conversas con Spinnet?, prefiero no hablar y estudiar, gracias—fingió cortesía—si no te importa dejarme sola…—le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se fuera.

—Estás celosa de Spinnet—descubrió impresionado—¿Cómo puedes sentirte amenazada por ella?

—¡Malfoy! —Dijo en un fúrico susurró—No conoces a Spinnet, no sabes en absoluto como es ella, así que no trates de defenderla—agregó sabiendo que lo que decía no tenía sentido.

—¡No la estoy defendiendo, por Merlin! —Exclamó de la misma manera de ella—solo te pregunté porque no tiene explicación, es una buena persona, me salvó de un castigo seguro con Mcgonaggal. Deberías sentirte agradecida con ella por mí.

—¡Esto es todo lo que estoy dispuesta a escuchar! —Susurró recogiendo sus cosas—no permitiré que me eches en cara que debería estar agradecida de una mujer que, prácticamente, está loca por ti. ¿Sabes? En realidad me parece extraño que no hayas tenido algo con ella antes. —Recogió su bolso y se lo colocó al hombro, con el brazo derecho apretó lo libros con fuerza sobre su pecho—¿O sí?

—No fue algo serio, como ninguna de las otras chicas que tuve antes que tú—explicó con calma. Hermione sintió un frío bajar por su estómago. No esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él. Pestañó varias veces descolocada, inhalando con fuerza.

—Bueno…—fue lo que pudo articular tras la impresión—no esperaba esa respuesta en realidad. Debí imaginármelo, tú estuviste con casi todas las chicas en este colegio.

—Granger, no exageres. Solo… olvidemos lo que pasó hoy—se levantó de la silla y con delicadeza deslizó la tira de su bolso del hombro—¿Qué te parece si bajamos a la cocina y pedimos un helado? —Preguntó colocando el bolso de ella sobre su hombro. La tomó de la cintura y la condujo a la salida, sin embargo, Hermione todavía estaba dudosa, no muy convencida de olvidarlo. —Vamos, solo un helado, para que te quite un poco la amargura que traes—bromeó. Sin embargo recibió el seño fruncido de ella—Solo bromeaba. —Se disculpó.

Fuera de la biblioteca tomaron el atajo que los llevaría hacia el piso donde quedaba el cuadro de "Las frutas alegres" como solía llamarlas ella en silencio. Malfoy no soltó en ningún momento su cintura, incluso muchas veces Hermione posó la cabeza en su hombro cediendo ante él. Al llegar al cuadro, Malfoy la apartó un poco de él para que, con la mano que sostenía su cintura, pudiera hacerle cosquillas a la pera, esta se rió y con un gracioso adelante ingresaron a la bulliciosa cocina.

Miles de elfo trabajaban sin cesar de un lado a otro, al verlos pasar, todos detuvieron sus acciones y los miraron.

—Bienvenidos, , —los saludó uno de los elfos— ¡Que sorpresa tenerlos por acá!. ¿Desean algo los señores?

Malfoy miró a Hermione a los ojos.

—Deseamos el helado más grande que tengan—respondió él mirando al elfo. A pesar de todo, Malfoy seguía teniendo ese tono autoritario que tanto caracterizaba a los de su familia. —Por favor—agregó al darse cuenta de su tono, estaba cambiando, se esforzaba por ello cada día, solo para que Hermione se sintiera orgullosa y cómoda con él.

—¿De qué sabor lo quieren los señores?

—Menta. —respondió Hermione.

—Mantecado—respondió Malfoy al mismo tiempo que ella.

—Mantecado—dijo Hermione de repente.

—Menta—Agregó Malfoy, de nuevo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Se miraron apenados y luego tras una pausa respondieron:

—Menta y mantecado.

—Menta y mantecado, será. —El elfo tronó los dedos y un pote de gran tamaño, levitó hacia ellos junto con dos cucharas de plata. Ellos se sentaron en dos taburetes que estaban frente a un mesón y conteniendo una sonrisa comenzaron a comer.

—Entonces…te gusta el helado de menta. —Comentó Malfoy luego de tragar.

—Es mi sabor preferido—respondió encogiéndose de hombros, saboreando su cuchara.

—Ya lo noto—dijo notado como comía con gusto el helado. —Acércate—susurró el llamando su atención, ella lo miró extrañada mientras se acercaba—ven un poco más. No te morderé, tranquila—sonrió tras el bufido de ella. Hermione se acercó mas a él hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron—¿sabes qué día es hoy cierto?

—Sí, nueve de enero.

—Hace un mes que nuestra relación se definió.

—Lo sé—replicó ella sin todavía entender su punto.

—Independientemente de que yo haya sido el único que lo haya anotado, de lo que pasó con la flor y el cabello de Spinnet y de que hayas estado completamente celosa—recalcó sonriendo—me siento el hombre más feliz y completo del mundo, no me hace falta más nada. ¿Puedes meter eso en tu cerebrito? —Preguntó— Nada, absolutamente nada. Tú eres todo lo que no he tenido. ¿Cómo me fijaría en otra persona teniéndote a ti a mi lado? —Hermione lo miraba sin hablar—¿Has escuchado mis palabras? —Hermione asintió y el prosiguió hablando en susurros como lo llevaba haciendo desde que empezó—Te amo—pronunció tan claro como el agua y el corazón de Hermione se desbordó.


	37. FRIO

Como si se estuviera congelando, así se sentía, el bosque a su alrededor sonaba. Lo podía jurar, aunque fuera extraño, el bosque sonaba, ruidos extraños como pequeñas marmotas escabulléndose. El susurro de algo arrastrándose la alertó, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones asustada para no encontrar nada. Algo extraño pasaba, podía sentir que alguien estaba cerca, casi respirando sobre su cuello.

—¿Ho-hola? —Tartamudeó asustada. Sintió que su cuello se erizaba — ¿Quién anda allí? — Demandó, integrándole un poco de confianza a su voz. Pero no hubo respuesta, solo el mismo sonido del bosque. —Estoy armada —agregó metiendo su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su falda para presionar con fuerza su varita.

—No la necesitaras — una voz estridente y molesta se oyó a su espalada justo cuando sentía como su aliento movía sus cabellos, lentamente dio la vuelta sobre sus talones sin soltar su varita. Conocía esa voz, esa chillona y soberbia voz.

—Bellatrix —sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Ella estaba muerta!¡Muerta!

—Granger, Granger — canturreó con su frenética voz —¿no has aprendido?, no puedes estar sola por el bosque, ¿Qué no te lo han dicho? — Negó con la cabeza —triste, triste… ¿qué pasa si te mato? —acercó su cara rápidamente a la de ella, Hermione trastabillo asustada, pero una piedra en su camino la hizo caer al suelo.

—No, por favor… —suplicaba Hermione mientras intentaba sacar su varita del bolsillo — por favor repitió cuando la varita de Bellatrix la apuntaba.

—Granger, salúda de mi parte a Dumbledor .

— ¡No! —Gritó.

— ¡Avada Kedabra! — Una luz verde la segó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sus manos tocaron con desespero la superficie en donde se encontraba. Sudaba, pudo notar su corazón palpitar a mil por hora. Las cortinas de su cama estaban echadas y un leve olor a tierra inundaba el ambiente. Inhaló profundamente pasándose las manos por la frente sudada, hacía tiempo que no tenía esas pesadillas, dejó de tenerlas tiempo después de la batalla de Hogwartz cuando todo acabó. Suspiró con cansancio, tener esas pesadillas pasaba factura, eso lo sabía muy bien, intentó descansar de nuevo, pero como ya suponía el mal sabor de la pesadilla seguía patente.

— ¿Esas ojeras? —Preguntó Draco cuando la encontró saliendo de su clase.

—No pude dormir bien —explicó con un bostezo —¿Descansaste?

—Si.

—Bien por ti, mal por mí —bromeó sin ganas.

—¿Qué te incomodó? —Preguntó mientras la tomaba de la mano. Se dirigían al comedor, pero el estómago de Hermione se retorció, no quería comer, su estómago permanecía cerrado.

—Pesadilla. —Fue su única respuesta.

—Pesadilla—repitió Draco. —Y… ¿qué pasaba?

—La verdad no tiene importancia, en serio —se disculpó por no querer hablar de ello —ya pronto estaré bien.

—Bueno… — dijo sin estar de acuerdo —solo…si necesitas hablar, sabes que estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

—Lo sé —sonrió —gracias por recordármelo. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse en su mesa, él con renitencia, se dirigió a la suya.

—¿Amarga noche? — Le susurró Ginny cuando se sentó junto a ella.

—Si —suspiró Hermione frotándose la frente y reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Pesadillas de nuevo ¿eh?

—Si —repitió, pinchando con pereza un papa.

—¿Sabes que si no comes Malfoy vendrá y te obligará? —Hermione levantó la vista hacia la mesa de la serpiente, y si, definitivamente Malfoy la miraba con la ceja izquierda levantada a modo de advertencia. Suspiró con enfado, mientras se llevaba un papa entera a la boca. Masticó con exageración, para que él notara que comía, tragó con fuerza y le sonrió, luego abrió su boca y se la mostró. Malfoy asintió mientras reía y prestaba atención a su plato.

Por obligación le quedó a Hermione seguir comiendo, obligó a su estómago a comer la cantidad necesaria. Al terminar se limpió la boca con una servilleta, dirigiendo de nuevo sus ojos a la mesa donde se encontraba su prometido.

Prometido pensó riendo. Sin embargo lo que sucedió después posó un sabor amargo en su boca. Spinnet se dirigía hacia él con una copa de zumo de calabaza. Malfoy algo turbado lo recibió y con un asentimiento de cabeza le agradeció, Spinnet se sonrojó y se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa.

Dejó la copa a un lado, la suya todavía estaba casi intacta. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, un codo impactó con su copa de jugo, el líquido se derramó por la mesa, sacó su varita para limpiar el desastre antes de que el líquido callera sobre sus pantalones. Miró al chico que estaba a su lado con enfado, el chico parecía turbado y confundido, miró a todos lados como si quisiera encontrar algo, suspiró meneando su cabeza, para luego disculparse con Malfoy con frialdad.

Miró la copa que Spinnet le había dado, para después agarrarla y llevársela a los labios, tomó el jugo con gusto, estaba helado y su garganta de repente seca. Cuando acabó su copa, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire.

Su mirada se dirigió hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba ella, su cabello dorado le llamó la atención, parecía más brillante de repente. Sintiendo su mirada, Spinnet le sonrió con simpatía, algo se contrajo en el estómago de Malfoy, frunció el seño extrañado, sin embargo no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Algo nuevo estaba aflorando dentro de él.

Pasadas las horas había llegado el momento de dirigirse al comedor para cenar y dormir. Malfoy se le acercó a Hermione para darle un beso en el cuello, su mirada por inercia se dirigió hacia el libro que ella leía.

Verano 98 pensó sonriendo con simpatía, un recuerdo en particular acudió a su mente, ellos dos en la biblioteca, sobre la mesa y desnudos. Podía recordarlo a la perfección como si hubiera pasado el día anterior.

—¿Nunca te cansas de leerlo? —Preguntó cuando se sentó a su lado. Ella lo miró a la cara antes de responder.

—Es una de mis novelas favoritas—se encogió de hombros mientras lo cerraba con cuidado.

—Lo sé, me he dado cuenta de ello. —Comentó con ironía. —¿No estás cansada? —Indagó tomando una tostada—deberías—se auto respondió—yo estoy agotado.

—¿Agotado? ¿De qué?

—Pues he…—una mano en la mesa llamó su atención, levantó la mirada y la deslizó por el brazo que precedía a la mano, pasó por su cuello y luego a su cara. Esos ojos lo dejaron mudo.

—Hola Malfoy—saludó Spinnet sonriendo afable— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bi-bien—tartamudeó. Hermione lo miró impactada, fingió no darse cuenta de lo sucedido comiendo otra tostada. Malfoy carraspeó incómodo— ¿y tú, como te encuentras? —Preguntó con formalidad.

—Muy bien, gracias—sonrió, otro retorcijón en el estómago para Malfoy—Oye, quería preguntarte algo, ¿te importa si me siento?

—De ninguna manera—respondió automáticamente. Ella se sentó un poco sonrojada.

—Necesito que me hagas un gran favor Malfoy—lo miró suplicante, cuando él asintió para que continuara prosiguió—Me han dicho muchas personas que eres el mejor en encantamientos, que has logrado hacer fabulosos hechizos…—dijo alimentando su ego a millones— que eres un maestro en el arte de…

—Spinnet, quien te dijo eso de seguro exageró—la interrumpió Malfoy, solo para parecer humilde, pero sabía muy bien que era cierto. Su apellido Malfoy salió a flote con ese pensamiento, lo desterró con una mueca que Spinnet malinterpretó.

—¡No!, claro que no exagero, estoy segura de que es cierto y por eso he venido a pedirte, a suplicarte si es preciso, que me ayudes a mejorar varios de ellos, he tenido muchos problemas para aprender…

— ¡Que novedad! —murmuró Hermione interrumpiéndola, Malfoy la miró advirtiéndole que no siguiera, Hermione rodó los ojos disgustada.

—¿Disculpa, dijiste algo? —Preguntó Spinnet con una mirada intrigante.

—No, nada—hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto—Sigue—instó mordiéndose la parte interna de la mejilla.

—Como te decía—continuó posando la mirada de nuevo en Malfoy—he tenido muchos problemas para aprender el pronunciamiento correcto de los hechizos incluso algunos movimientos ¿puedes creerlo? Yo, a estas alturas, con problemas tan simples como esos. Soy una tonta—se rió apenada de sí misma.

Si, puedo creerlo pensó Hermione jugando con una manzana.

—No, no eres tonta Spinnet, solo necesitas práctica. —La consoló.

—¿Tú crees?

—Pues claro, tú…

Ya basta pensó Hermione levantándose de la mesa fastidiada.

—Malfoy voy a mi sala…

—Ve tranquila, pronto te alcanzo.

¡Ni siquiera la miró para decirle eso!, su mirada seguía posada en ella, como si fuera lo más perfecto del mundo, ella conocía muy bien esa mirada, antes de ese momento en particular el solo se la había dirigido a ella, pensó, cuando sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Hermione se dirigió hirviendo de furia hacia su sala común, sin importarle quien pasaba por su lado o quien la llamaba, solo quería llegar y dormir profundamente esperando que todo fuera un sueño, un gracioso pero horroroso sueño.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Era Spinnet por todos los cielos!, no tenía cerebro.

Furiosa entró a la sala común para dirigirse a su habitación. Piso fuerte los primeros tres escalones, ya para los siguientes sus piernas estaban dormidas. Un poco de ejercicio no le caería nada mal, pensaba, concluyó que al siguiente día empezaría pero, cuando se desvistió y se acostó en la cama, su cuerpo se relajo a tal manera que solo pudo pensar: Dentro de una semana quizás.

Y sus ojos se cerraron.

Los primeros rayos de luz entraron por su ventana, un cielo encapotado era lo que el día anunciaba, fuertes precipitaciones se podría sentir que caerían dentro de poco, el aire estaba denso y las hojas de los enormes arboles se movían sin cesar. Hermione se estiró en su cama, provocando que su cobija callera al suelo, seguía cansada pero sin embargo, se levantó para recoger el cobertor y dirigirse al baño.

Cuando estuvo en la ducha y el agua caliente toco su cara, se acordó de lo sucedido el día anterior y la furia, olvidada en la noche de manera extraña, surgió de nuevo en ella.

Cuando estuvo lista para ir a clases, se miró por un instante en el espejo antes de partir. Podía darse cuenta que había subido unos cuantos kilos perdidos, su cara se veía más compuesta y las ojeras bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido.

Al llegar al comedor le extraño no haberse encontrado a Malfoy ni dentro ni fuera, por lo general él siempre la alcanzaba o la esperaba adentro, pero ese día, ese en particular, pronosticaba amargos momentos. Pero no tardó mucho en ver porqué, justo cuando miraba a la puerta del comedor encontró a Malfoy adentrándose, sin embargo, había algo del antiguo Malfoy en su mirada, eso la inquietó, mucho más cuando, sin previo aviso, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia una mesa en específico y no era exactamente la de Griffindor…

Hermione vio con repentino dolor como acercaba los labios a la mejilla de Spinnet y la saludaba con una tonta sonrisa, Spinnet le ofreció algo de jugo de calabaza que él aceptó gustoso, bebió un sorbo y se dirigió, esa vez, hasta su mesa, se sentó a su lado y sin una sonrisa ni un saludo, tomó una tostada.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —Preguntó ella, reprochándose internamente del leve temblor que había en su voz.

—Bien—respondió el, frunciendo los labios como si tuviera algo agrio en la boca.

—Me alegro…Hoy me levanté con tanta rapidez que mi cobija quedó tirada en el suelo—trató de aligerar el ambiente, aunque sabía que su chiste no era nada gracioso, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que contar.

—Pues, deberías tener más cuidado—musitó con amargura.

—¿Estás preparado para la clase de hoy? —Intentó de nuevo, tratando de no perder la calma.

—Siempre estoy preparado Granger—respondió ofendido untándole mermelada a su pan.

—Solo lo dije para ver si así se ablandaba tu humor—respondió tomando un poco de jugo.

—Mi humor está bien, por lo tanto puedes cerrar la boca y comer en silencio.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Suspiró furiosa sin mirarlo.

—No empieces con tu drama, no tengo paciencia para aguantarlo—Draco se levantó de la mesa lanzando la servilleta sobre ella, Hermione vio la servilleta caer en cámara lenta y estaba segura que en cuanto esa servilleta tocara la mesa, nada sería igual, sus pronósticos fueron correctos, cuando con una incrédula mirada él se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Spinnet, observó como ella le sonreía y lo escuchaba mientras él hablaba, con mucho interés. Luego con una imperceptible sonrisa Spinnet la miró y allí mismo lo supo.

Draco estaba atrapado.


	38. SIN TI

Eso, precisamente eso, era lo que la hacía sentir destrozada, ver a unas cuantas mesas de ella a su ya casi imposible esposo comiendo con otra persona, era lo que la enojaba.

Siempre le había molestado la injusticia, desde pequeña a muy temprana edad, había mostrado resentimiento hacia las personas que la aplicaban. Una vez estando pequeña, había tenido un gato pequeño, rechoncho al cual había llamado, con mucha inocencia, felpudo.

Una noche, había dejado salir al gato de su habitación, había corrido tras él y atrapado justo en frente de la casa de su vecina amargada (una vieja delgada y tan arrugada como una pasa), justo cuando pretendía volver a su casa con su gato en las manos tropezó con uno de los valiosos y enormes materos que tenía la vieja Jhonas en su jardín. El estrépito del matero al romperse, despertó a la señora Jhonas, ella estuvo tan rápido en la entrada de su casa que Hermione creyó que dormía en el sofá cerca de la puerta y sabiendo cómo era no le extrañaba. Después de eso pasaron dos cosas:

Sus papás la regañaron y castigaron, no exactamente por ir a buscar a su gato y romper el matero de la vieja cascarrabias Jhonas, sino por haber salido a esas horas de la noche a la calle. En palabras textuales de su madre: "¡Por todos los cielos Hermione Granger, te pudo haber secuestrado un abusador!"

¿Abusador? recordaba Hermione, mientras inconscientemente reía.

La señora Jhonas amenazó con llevar al gato hacia un asilo de mascotas si ellos mismos no lo llevaban, claro para ella el gato había tumbado el matero.

¡Como si fuera posible que un gato pequeño pudiera tumbar ese matero!

Y desde ese día la vieja Jhonas había pasado a formar parte de su lista negra de personas injustas y por lo tanto no agradables para ella. Por supuesto, ni envió el gato al asilo y tampoco lo regaló, pero si se cercioró de que el gato no se acercara a la casa de la cascarrabias y sus padres, como casi siempre, la apoyaron. A ellos tampoco les agradaba mucho esa vieja. Unos años después el gato murió, dejándole un sabor amargo a Hermione, pero después tuvo a Cronshak.

Meneó la cabeza disgustada, si, siempre había odiado la injusticia.

Miró de nuevo hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba Malfoy y notó que él tenía su mirada posada en ella con el seño fruncido.

¿Pensativo? le preguntó con la vista. Él retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, como si se diera cuenta de que algo grave había hecho, bajó la mirada a la mesa confundido, meneó la cabeza antes de pararse y dirigirse a la mesa en donde ella se encontraba, pero unas manos con uñas pintadas de carmín lo retuvieron, con aparente delicadeza, de su brazo.

Malfoy miró por última vez la cara de Hermione, antes de dirigir de nuevo la mirada hacia Spinnet que se encontraba tomando su brazo. Hermione notó que Spinnet le decía: "No vale la pena". Malfoy miró de nuevo a Hermione, ella le devolvió la mirada y en una silenciosa súplica le transmitió con la mirada:

Por favor, no te vayas con ella, no caigas en su embrujo. La mirada de él se intensificó como si la reconociera por primera vez, mientras poco a poco se iba soltando del brazo de Spinnet.

—Malfoy, en serio, no vale la pena— le murmuraba una y otra vez Spinnet al oído—Solo está tratando de llamar tu atención.

Malfoy la miró de nuevo y notó que Hermione bajaba la mirada, tratando de disimular que no sucedía nada, pero eso era lo extraño sucedía todo, a él le sucedía todo.

— ¡Acuérdate de que te engañó! —susurró Spinnet furiosa. Los músculos de Malfoy se tensaron.

—Como olvidarlo—masculló volteándose con brusquedad y saliendo del comedor. ¡Claro que se acordaba de que lo había engañado! Si no hubiera sido por Spinnet que le había mostrado esa foto estaría casado con una maldita infiel. Sin poder contenerse golpeó con el puño una de las paredes del pasillo por donde transitaba. Tomándose del cabello, se agachó apoyado en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

—Draco—alguien se sentó a su lado—Draco—lo llamó de nuevo haciendo que el levantara la cabeza que tenía apoyada en sus manos. Spinnet estaba frente a él sonriéndole apenada. —Toma esto, de seguro te hará bien.

—¿Quieres matarme con puro jugo de calabazas? —resopló.

—Quizás no con jugo de calabazas, pero sí con un poco de whisky de fuego—Malfoy la miró impresionado.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó, tomando la copa que le ofrecía sin rechistar.

—Tengo mis métodos. Secretos de mujeres, ya sabes—respondió guiñándole un ojo mientras le sonreía. Malfoy se lo tomó seguido sin respirar, necesitaba algo fuerte que abrazara su garganta. Le supo algo dulce, extraño, el whisky de fuego era todo menos dulce.

—Esta algo dulce—le dijo mientras miraba atentamente el interior de la copa.

—Un ingrediente especial que le eché. —murmuró sonriéndole y quitándole la copa de las manos. Con un movimiento de varita la hizo desaparecer. Malfoy la miró interrogándola con la mirada.

—¿Estás segura que necesitas ayuda en encantamientos? —preguntó extrañado, era buena. Ella lo miró repentinamente sonrojada, Malfoy levantó una ceja.

—S..si—tartamudeó—bueno, no, de hecho…lo que quiero decir es que…quería apartarte de Granger porque sabía lo que te había hecho, necesitaba un momento a solas contigo, ¡no me parecía justo que no lo supieras! Claro, no tuve necesidad de que nos reuniéramos, tú te quedaste anoche conmigo y fue la oportunidad perfecta para decírtelo. No quiero que pienses que me meto donde no me llaman, pero es que… si supieras cuantas mujeres que valen la pena quisieran estar contigo…

—Spinnet—la interrumpió Malfoy—Está bien, no te preocupes—se levantó con todos los músculos en tención. Le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantar y un cosquilleo extraño se posó en su estómago. La miró pasando por sus ojos, sus pómulos, su boca y sin poder contenerse se agachó para posar un beso…en la mejilla de ella.

Lisa cerró los ojos esperando el tan ansiado beso, pero cuando lo sintió en la mejilla, los abrió lentamente con un brillo de enfado en ellos y en silencio, mientras Malfoy se despedía con un simple gracias, juró que él sería de ella. A fin de cuentas, todo estaba pasando como ella quería.

Hermione salió del comedor con la cabeza gacha, se había encontrado con los chicos justo cuando intentaba pararse, pero la retuvieron y estuvo inmersa en una marea de preguntas referente a lo que estaba pasando con Malfoy, porque todos sabían, que la pareja estaba pasando por problemas, sino no estuvieran tan separados como mostraban estar.

Todo se estaba desvaneciendo, poco a poco, cada una de las piezas se estaban cayendo encima de ella, pero de algo estaba segura: no se iba a dejar vencer y mucho menos por una rubia oxigenada. Si de algo estaba segura, es de que descubriría que le estaba dando exactamente Spinnet, lo penoso del caso, es que podría ser muy buena en cualquier clase de posión y hechizos a excepción de los de amor, un ejemplo de ellos: la amortentia. Hermione suponía que lo que Spinnet le proporcionaba a Malfoy, estaba muy lejos de ser amortentia, algo menos fuerte dado en dosis pequeñas pudiera ser la respuesta a sus problemas.

Pero quizás, si hablara con Malfoy todo se solucionaría, tenía que hacer algo y mientras investigaba sobre el filtro amoroso que Spinnet le daba a Malfoy, intentaría convencerlo por sus propios medios.

Deicidida, caminó en busca de Malfoy. Recorrió varios pasillos, salones, fue incluso a su sala común, pero cambió de idea y decidió buscarlo en los jardines del colegio sin éxito alguno. Cansada, se apoyó junto a un árbol y escondió la cara entre sus manos, estaba enojada, harta de todo, molesta con el mundo, con Spinnet por embrujarlo, con Malfoy por no reaccionar y por ella por no poder hacer nada para impedir eso. No podía pedir ayuda, sería dejar al descubierto el motivo de su ruptura.

Ruptura pensó con un escalofrío, estaba dando por terminada la relación, en tan solo un día.

Y muy dentro de sí, su inconsciente se asustaba por pensar en que lo que le pasaba a Malfoy, si no tenía nada que ver con ningún hechizo, ¿Y si ella le había dejado de gustar y había visto algo más interesante en Spinnet que en ella?, no estaba en cuestión aceptarlo, nunca, primero muerta.

Suspirando se retiró del árbol, prefirió caminar de nuevo hasta su clase, era la última del día y de su curso, al día siguiente comenzaría los EXTASIS y a pesar de todo, sus pensamientos, todos y cada uno de ellos se dirigían a Malfoy. Gruñendo, entró al castillo, caminó hacia el aula de Transformaciones, donde se realizaría la última práctica.

Estaba exhausta, el día había ido de mal a peor, sus prácticas no habían sido las mejores y no había podido sacar a Malfoy ni un momento de su mente. Su oportunidad de hablar con él llegó justo cuando iba saliendo del aula, lo vio apoyado en la pared esperándola, esperanzada le dirigió una sonrisa pero esta no fue devuelta. Agachó la cabeza y respiro profundo, debía controlarse, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento gritaría a los cuatro vientos que había sido embrujado y no era conveniente, no en ese pasillo.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó tragando en seco. Los ojos grises de Malfoy, se posaron directamente sobre los suyos, fueron como dagas directas a su corazón. Su mirada estaba seria, imperturbable.

—Camina—fue todo lo que dijo antes de emprender su camino. Hermione lo siguió por largos pasillos, hasta llegar frente a una pared, vio a Malfoy pasar tres veces frente a ella y una puerta se fue formando en la pared de piedra, dirigiéndole una mirada, él entró seguido de Hermione.

La puerta de la sala de los menesteres se cerró y justo cuando estuvo dentro se fijó en que estaba en un campo de batalla. No había muebles, solo una enorme sala con una sola lámpara de vidrio que colgaba del techo, una ventana dejaba entrar los leves rayos del atardecer.

—¿Malfoy? —Preguntó inspeccionando el lugar—¿Por qué este lugar? ¿Quieres matarme? —preguntó sonriendo sin muchas ganas.

—Estoy tentado—fue su respuesta. Hermione rió, no podía evitarlo, todo le parecía tan ridículo.

—Puedo preguntar ¿porque?

—Deberías saberlo. ¿Cómo esta Mackenzie? —Hermione se quedó estática.

—¿William? —Preguntó extrañada por el cambio brusco de la conversación—¿Qué tiene que ver William en esto? —Malfoy sonrió, mostrando al antiguo, al despiadado.

—Deberías ir a verlo, está en la enfermería. —Frunció el seño fingiendo pensar—creo que tuvo un accidente, si me preguntas claro, no sé qué tipo de accidente, pero tuvo que haber sido muy fuerte.

—¿Cuándo? —Preguntó asustada—¿Cuándo pasó? —la mirada de Malfoy se volvió más dura.

—¿Te preocupa? —preguntó amenazante acercándose a ella. —¿Te preocupa tanto lo que le haya pasado a ese imbécil?

—Draco…—dijo mirándolo suplicante—¡Este no eres tú!

—¿Qué? —preguntó turbado deteniendo su andar.

—Escúchame—trató de razonar—ella…ella te ha hechizado, pudo haber usado un filtro amoroso en pequeñas dosis pero…—la estrepitosa risa de Malfoy detuvo su explicación, él la miraba con burla.

—Hechizado—repitió él riendo—¿Te parece que estoy hechizado ahora?

— No me parece, se que lo estás—respondió convencida.

—Debo estar en desacuerdo contigo, querida—emprendió de nuevo su recorrido hacia ella—De hecho, si hubiera estado hechizado en algún momento, estoy convencido de que fue en el periodo de tiempo que estuve contigo.

—En pasado—dijo dolida—hablas en pasado. ¿E…eso quiere decir, q…que terminamos? —tartamudeó dolida y confusa. Malfoy la tomó de los hombros con fuerza, estaba tentado a zarandearla pero solo la miró a los ojos—¡Respondeme! —gritó ella, soltándose con brusquedad de sus manos, el grito de ella fue el detonante para que Malfoy se desahogara.

—Si—fue su fría respuesta—¿En verdad creíste que un Malfoy, sangre pura, del más antiguo linaje mágico, mancharía su sangre mezclándola con la tuya? —La miró de arriba abajo con repugnancia—me causas pena, me das asco, me repugnas. Pude abrir los ojos a tiempo, imaginarme a mi casado con alguien como tú, era caer demasiado bajo.

Hermione no lo miraba, solo miraba al suelo, tratando de concentrarse más en contar las baldosas que lo cubría. Pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Se prometió internamente no derramar ninguna y con ese pensamiento levantó la vista hacia él.

—¿Qué te dijo Spinnet para cambiar de opinión? —Levantó la barbilla desafiante—¿Qué te metió en la cabeza?

—¡No metas a Lisa en esto! —Gritó enojado—¡Esto es entre tú y yo!

—¡Ella es la culpable de que todo esto esté pasando! —respondió de la misma forma.

—¡Lisa no tiene nada que ver en esto!

—¡Tiene todo que ver! —exclamó pasándose las manos por el cabello desesperada. —Draco…

—Malfoy, para ti.

Hermione inhalo una gran bocanada de aire, no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando. ¡¿Cómo podía cambiar todo tan repentinamente?!, era casi irreal.

—Malfoy…escúchame, por favor—suplicó en cuanto él le dio la espalda—escúchame…

—¿Qué debo escuchar? —preguntó a voz de a grito, se acercó a ella precipitadamente para después acorralarla en la pared de vidrio que estaba a su espalda—¿Qué debo escuchar? —preguntó más calmado, con la cara a milímetros de la de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos sintiendo el cálido aliento de Draco sobre sus labios.

—Draco…—susurró Hermione acercando sus labios a los de él. Draco estuvo tentado a cerrar el espacio que los separaba con sus labios, pero en un último momento de "cordura", alejó su boca del camino de la de ella. Hermione lo miró decepcionada, le parecía muy difícil que Malfoy pudiera entrar en razón y eso la destrozaba—Debes creerme…—intentó hablar—Este no eres tú, se que muy en el fondo…

—Deja tu melodrama para otras personas Granger—la interrumpió Malfoy separándose de ella. Dio unos pasos atrás y se la quedó mirando con los brazos laxos a su costado, apretaba los puños con fuerza, queriendo golpear algo hasta destrozarlo.

—¿Qué te hice, para que me trates de esta forma? —preguntó evitando un sollozo. Con voz ahogada prosiguió—Si es verdad que no estás bajo…alguna poción o…

—¡Oh por favor! —Exclamó levantando los brazos hacia el cielo—¿Puedes dejar tu fantasiosa historia?

—Bueno…—repicó—respóndeme, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —esta vez fue ella la que se acercó furiosa a él. Malfoy se tensaba a medida que ella mas se acercaba, cuando estuvo justo frente a él, miró hacia abajo para poderle ver la cara, la frente de ella llegaba a su barbilla.

Sentía que la foto en su túnica le quemaba, estaba tentado a tirársela a la cara, para que ella supiera que sabía de su traición, de su engaño. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y tomó con sus dedos el borde de la foto, pero su orgullo le impidió mostrarle que sabía de su humillación. No podía demostrarle más debilidad, debía hacerla sufrir, así como ella se lo había hecho a él.

El día en que Spinnet lo había hecho caer de la nube en la que había estado últimamente, quedaría grabado permanentemente en su mente. La línea de sus pensamientos se trasladó precisamente a ese momento en particular. Hermione se había ido a dormir, el no le había tomado importancia, estaba más entretenido en mirar a Spinnet que en prestarle atención a Hermione, muy a su pesar admitía que si podía en verdad estar siendo dominado por Spinnet de alguna forma, pero su orgullo era muy grande para admitirlo.

Spinnet, justo después de que las personas en el comedor empezaran a retirarse, le pidió a Draco que se quedara con una mirada apenada. Malfoy distraído en su cabello aceptó, la vio salir del comedor y esperó hasta casi veinte minutos, para cuando ella apareció Malfoy estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Spinnet traía algo en las manos, escondido tras su espalda. Se sentó junto a él mirándolo de nuevo de la misma forma penosa. Sonrió un tanto nerviosa antes de hablar.

—He visto algo extraño últimamente. —de repente el cabello de Spinnet no le parecía tan brillante y su cara no era tan llamativa como antes, poco a poco su mente se inundaba de nuevo con imágenes de Hermione y una inquietud lo inundó, había permitido que se fuera por su lado mientras él se quedaba anonadado con Spinnet, ¿acaso estaba loco?

—Lisa…¿podemos hablar después? —Preguntó rascándose la cabeza incómodo—necesito hablar con Hermione…—meneó su cabeza confundido, no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba—creo que…se fue enojada, le debo una explicación, de seguro me entenderás si me retiro en este momento—explicó a la vez que hacía el intento de levantarse de la silla.

—Espera…—lo retuvo Spinnet tomándolo del brazo con fuerza. Más de la que hubiera querido—Esto es importante…créeme Draco, no intentaría hablar contigo sino lo fuera…

—Para ti es importante Spinnet…—replicó Malfoy perdiendo un poco la paciencia—para mí lo más importante es la mujer que se acaba de ir a su sala común sin mí. Debes de saber a quién me refiero—agregó mirándola con dureza.

Spinnet ocultó el brillo de furia de sus ojos, posándolo sobre la fotografía que tenía en sus manos.

—Quizás…—murmuró acariciando la foto—no será tan importante luego de esto—posó la foto con fuerza sobre la mesa, Malfoy que ya estaba de pie, se detuvo para mirar la foto con curiosidad. Pero para cuando su mirada se enfocó bien todo rastro de arrepentimiento había desaparecido, proporcionándole en su lugar una intensa amargura. Él tomó las fotos entre sus trémulos dedos para observarla más de cerca. Era Hermione, su mismo cabello, su mismos pomulos, su misma nariz, sus mismos labios…besando intensamente a otro chico, no a él, a otro.

Mackenzie pensó con furia, mientras sus dedos arrugaban inconscientemente el borde de la foto.

No dijo nada, solo se alejó guardándose la foto en el bolsillo de su túnica y a lo lejos escuchaba el insistente llamado de Lisa. Se dirigió directo a su sala común, no hizo ni siquiera el intento de dormir, solo se sentó en uno de los sillones a mirar la foto, estaba a punto de volverse loco, una y otra vez la foto se movía mostrando como Hermione ladeaba la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

A las seis de la mañana no pudiendo aguantar más, subió a su habitación, para ducharse y bajar más presentable a como estaba. Con una última mirada a la foto, la dejó sobre la cómoda, se metió al baño y cerró de un portazo.

Bajó al comedor a pesar de que no tenía pensado comer, solo quería insultarla, zarandearla, obligarla a confesar su infidelidad, por eso cuando entró en el comedor su mirada se posó en ella, pero justo antes de que ella lo mirara él la retiro mirando hacia la mesa en donde Spinnet se encontraba, como agradecimiento se acercó a Lisa para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella le sonrió y le ofreció jugo de calabazas, tomó lo suficiente antes de dirigirse a la mesa de ella. Sus intensiones al principio había sido llamar su atención para poder abordar el tema, pero a último momento cambió de opinión, absolutamente no era el lugar. Aunque estuvo tentada a humillarla frente a todo el mundo, no lo hizo, pero ella sí estuvo consciente de su comportamiento, le respondía con secas frases. A último momento no pudiendo más se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lisa.

Y allí se encontraba, posiblemente no tan sereno como en un principio, cuando tenía pensado mostrarle la foto. Pero quería hacerlo ¡Por Merlín, que lo necesitaba! Pero una voz en su subconsciente lo hizo reflexionar, no más debilidades, eso se había acabado.

—¿Qué? —Insistió Hermione—¿Te has dado cuenta que no tienes argumentos?, Malfoy…—suavizó su voz—por favor, créeme, confía en mí, podemos solucionar esto, si estamos juntos podemos hacerlo…—suplicaba—Pero por favor, por favor, no lo termines, no termines con todo lo que hemos logrado... —sollozó tratando de acercarse a él—¡Draco! —exclamó cuando él se volvió a alejar de ella.

—Hasta aquí llego contigo…

—¡Por favor, no me hagas esto! —gritó furiosa con todo.

—¿Esto?...¿Qué es esto para ti? —indagó igual de furioso como ella—No significa nada, solo te desespera la idea de que te deje porque sabes a la perfección que ningún hombre se acercará a ti, —dijo con desprecio— te desespera la idea…—prosiguió levantándole la barbilla con la mano brusco, para verle la cara—de que tus amigos se enteren de que tenían la razón porque no funcionó, te molesta la idea que todo Hogwartz se dé cuenta de que tu historia de "amor" con un mortífago…

—Exmortifago—susurró apesumbrada.

—No haya funcionado—prosiguió fingiendo no escucharla—y ¿sabes que es lo único que me desespera y me molesta?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, su garganta estaba seca impidiéndole replicar todo lo anterior dicho por él.

—Que la mujer a la que yo amaba…—la soltó endureciendo su mirada—con la que yo pretendía casarme…se revolcaba con otro hombre. —Malfoy no pudo soportar más, sacó la foto de su bolsillo y se la lanzó a la cara sin reparos. Hermione dirigió la mirada al suelo, en donde la foto había caído en el acto. Para cuando recogió la foto del suelo, la puerta de la sala de los Menesteres se había cerrado, quedando solo ella como testigo de lo que acababa de pasar.


	39. LOBO

Era viernes dieciséis de febrero, había pasado una semana desde que Malfoy le había enseñado la foto y todavía no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Porque era cierto, había dos personas besándose, pero no precisamente ella, esa no era ella. Su cabello no era rubio, ni su piel tan pálida y definitivamente no se llamaba Lisa Spinnet. Porque la que estaba en la foto era ella, Lisa, besándose con otra persona, precisamente con William.

¿William? se preguntaba. ¿Cómo pudo suceder eso?

Todo era un completo enredo, definitivamente Draco andaba confuso. Pensó en un hechizo para confundir, pero analizó la situación y un hechizo no sería ni tan potente ni tan duradero. Era algo más, estaba segura, algo mucho más complicado y profundo. Quizás una potente poción alucinógena.

No podía pensar con claridad, los días pasaban y solo veía como cada día Spinnet tejía su telaraña alrededor de Draco, cada vez más, mucho más.

Los veía en todas las comidas juntos, hablaban, se miraban y muy sutilmente se tocaban. Sentía que ante cada mirada, cada tocada, cada sonrisa, su corazón se estrujaba, pero había decidido que no se quedaría así, para ella Hermione, él seguía siendo su novio y su prometido, así Spinnet pensara que había ganado la batalla.

En el transcurso de la semana, había intentado hablar varias veces con William, pedirle una explicación por lo que la foto mostraba. Era imposible que William estuviera besando a Spinnet en esa foto, definitivamente ella no era su tipo, en absoluto, ¡Para nada!. Pero, en lo que restó de semana, nunca lo encontró a solas y estaban completamente absorbidos por los EXTASIS.

Todo Hogwartz estaba enterado de la noticia, su ruptura con Draco había sido evidente, cuando empezaron a ver su permanente distanciamiento. Sus compañeros intentaron pedirle explicaciones, pero hasta ese momento de su boca no había salido ni una palabra de lo sucedido.

Era preocupante para sus amigos verla como estaba, pero el motivo de su silencio era un completo misterio para ellos. Lo cierto era que, a cada paso que daba, ella pensaba en diferentes maneras de cómo empezar a investigar lo sucedido. Pretendía empezar interrogando a Spinnet con veritaserum, pero eso sería aparte de ilegal, muy arriesgado.

Era sábado, cuando Hermione decidió bajar e ir a buscar a William, no fue muy difícil encontrarlo, era temprano y el comedor estaba llenándose por los estudiantes que bajaban para desayunar. Él estaba en su mesa cuando ella se sentó a su lado, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro al mirarla.

—Hermione—la saludó sonriendo— ¿Cómo estas preciosa? —bromeó con un inocente coqueteó.

—Mackenzie, no coquetees conmigo. —Fingió ofenderse—soy una mujer decente, por todos los cielos.

Él no pudo evitar reír, meneó la cabeza en una vaga muestra de diversión, para después mirarla a la cara.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó repentinamente serio.

Hermione dirigió su mirada ausente por todo el comedor mientras hablaba.

—Quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas—suspiró—unas más extrañas que otras—una risa sin humor salió de sus labios—es algo…delicado. —consiguió decir luego de pensar la palabra exacta para describir la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Ya me extrañaba que me buscaras—bromeó de nuevo.

—¡Sabes bien que trato de estar contigo por todo los medios! —replicó indignada.

—Hermione—la llamó obteniendo su atención—solo bromeaba. Cálmate, estás estresada y…—posó las manos en sus hombros—definitivamente tensa. Debes calmarte, vas sufrir de envejecimiento prematuro.

—Psicológicamente ya estoy vieja—replicó riendo—no trates de negarlo. —Hermione suspiró con agrado cuando las manos de William presionaron un musculo tenso.

—No suspires así. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que puedes provocar en los hombres suspirando de esa manera? —le susurró al oído.

—Yo no te gusto, no soy tu tipo—le siguió el juego.

—Pero puedes serlo—le susurró de vuelta mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante esa perspectiva.

—Deja de bromear William—rió Hermione. William rió de vuelta.

—Bueno, bueno…solo decía—dijo levantando las manos hacia el cielo con inocencia.

—No pu…

—Ensuciándote las manos Mackenzie…—Dijo una gruesa voz frente a ellos. Ellos dos y todos los del comedor miraron a la persona que había hablado.

Otra vez a las andadas pensó, justo antes de que otro zarpazo fuera hacia ellos.

—Bueno, debo decir que desde hace tiempo están…¿Mugrientas?, si se podría decir de forma delicada.

—Más limpias que nunca, cosa que no se puede decir de tus manos…—miró a Lissa con desagrado—y de tu mente.

Lissa se encontraba a su lado tomada del brazo de él, mirando la escena con fingida seriedad. Hermione al verla, sintió la rabia bullir desde la boca del estómago, la miró sin demostrar ninguna expresión en su cara. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa, eso fue todo lo que pudo aguantar, de un salto se paró de la silla y avanzó hacia Spinnet.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó William tomando a Hermione de la mano. —Dame eso…—susurró cerca de ella, al tiempo que con disimulo retiraba el punzante cuchillo de sus manos.

Hermione observó como William devolvía el cuchillo a la mesa, se miró la mano impresionada y regresó la mirada a Spinnet que la miraba asustada. Tragó en seco mientras pestañeaba confusa, todo había sido muy repentino, no se había percatado de que había tomado el cuchillo entre sus manos con fuerza. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia Spinnet y notó como Malfoy estaba frente a ella ocultándola, mejor dicho, protegiéndola. Hermione sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Lo miró a los ojos repentinamente agotada.

—Antes hubieras dado la vida por mí—murmuró tan bajo que solo él, William y Spinnet la pudieron escuchar. Hermione se retiró del comedor con la mayor dignidad posible, evitando desintegrarse frente a ellos.

—Te quiero lejos de ella—le comunicó William a Malfoy mirándolo enojado.

—Es toda tuya—dijo sin poder evitar que sus dientes rechinaran. —Siempre lo ha sido ¿no?. Llévatela, cásate con ella, tengan un montón de hijos mugrientos si quieren, pero traten de mantenerse apartados de mi vista, tu y ella me lo deben.

Malfoy se retiró del comedor siguiendo el mismo camino que Hermione, Lissa miró a William a la cara antes de ir tras Draco.

Hubo dos cosas que William notó.

Uno, que estaba confuso ¿Qué él y Hermione le debían algo a Malfoy?

Dos, la mirada de Spinnet, una muy parecida al temor.

El lunes Hermione caminó por los pasillos hacia el área de los jardines, ya casi la hora de desayuno terminaba y empezarían las próximas pruebas de los EXTASIS en cualquier momento, esperaba que todo fuera bien, ya estaba harta de todo, quería alejarse de los problemas, de todas las personas, quería estar a solas…pero con Draco.

Se sentó en un banco junto a un frondoso árbol, se apoyó contra el respaldo de la banca, suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se masajeó con ahínco las sienes.

Hay algo que se me escapa, estoy muy segura

Abrió los ojos mirando al cielo.

Había una pócima, ¿Cómo se llamaba?...Confusio…Confusu…¡Confiasco!

Recordaba haberla leído en la clase de pociones de tercer año. La pócima provocaba confusión patente en la persona que lo tomaba, hasta que ingiriera el antídoto que contrarrestaba los efectos de la formula, luego la persona caía en un pesado sueño de casi dos días, para después levantarse mareada y fatigada.

Eso no le gustará

Pero debía hacerlo, después de la prueba se pasearía por la biblioteca para releer sobre la fórmula y encontrar el antídoto.

El día de las pruebas llegó a su final sin contratiempos, a excepción del altercado sucedido en el comedor en la mañana. Hermione como había decidido, caminó hacia la biblioteca. Madame Prince la saludó con cortesía al verla pasar antes de dirigirse hasta la sección de pociones.

Buscó el libro, se encontraba exactamente donde recordaba que lo había dejado. Una leve capa de polvo lo cubría, era evidente que no había sido usado en mucho tiempo. Lo sacó con las dos manos de su lugar, el libro era grande y grueso, así que tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para cargarlo hasta la mesa sin hacer mucho ruido.

Abrió el libro y buscó en el índice la poción que le interesaba.

Confiasco. Potente poción alucinógena. leyó. Así que era alucinógena pensó releyendo la frase, alucinógena, pero no provocaba confusión. No contenía amortentia tampoco, así que las miradas de Malfoy dirigidas hacia Lissa después de todo eran reales. No, no podía ser. De seguro había agregado una mínima gota de amortentia mezclada con una leve gota de jerez, para hacerla más liviana, casi imperceptible para el cuerpo. Quizás por eso el comportamiento de Malfoy en poco tiempo cambió, fueron pequeños cambios, pero visibles.

La unión de esas dos pociones, pensándolo con claridad, pudo haberle traído efectos secundarios a Malfoy. Hermione apoyó la frente sobre su libro abierto. No podía ser que Lissa pudiera ser tan insensata.

Hermione levantó su cabeza, de hecho si podía ser, creía a Lissa capaz de eso y más, era una completa loca.

Soltó un gemido mientras se tomaba los cabellos entre sus manos. Esa era una maldición, tenía que serlo, todo iba bien y de repente, como una burbuja, estalló y se desintegró su relación. Le había empezado a doler la cabeza de tantas veces que la golpeó contra el libro. Decidió buscar la sección de antídotos, uno completamente efectivo. Lo encontró, no muy lejos de la página que había leído, pero su alma se calló a sus pies cuando vio los ingredientes. La formula necesitaba, a pesar de los ingredientes, una cocción de dos semanas.

¡Dos semanas! No creía que pudiera aguantar tanto sin golpear a Lissa o secuestrar a Malfoy. Secuestrarlo…de seguro sería bueno hacerlo, pero no en esos momentos cuando estaban presentando los EXTASIS. Sería injusta con Malfoy. Pero podía hacer una poción multijugo para transformarse en él y sustituirlo en…

Para Hermione, ¡Te estás volviendo loca e histérica! meneó la cabeza con desagrado. Las situaciones difíciles llevaban a decisiones difíciles.

—Los ingredientes…—suspiró al tiempo que los anotaba en un pergamino—imbéciles. ¿No pudieron inventar un antídoto más sencillo? Son magos por Merlín, deberían facilitar el proceso, no empeorarlo. Imbéciles—repitió en un fúrico susurro. Anotó con mucha más fuerza de la debida las últimas palabras, antes de enrollar el pergamino y levantarse de la mesa. Colocó el libro en su lugar y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca.

Al cruzar una de las esquinas que daba a los pasillos del comedor, supuso que todos estarían cerca del lago, aprovechando su día, o en sus salas comunes, divirtiéndose, algo que no hacía ella últimamente.

¿Hace cuántos días no se reía, a excepción de esa mañana con William? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? , no lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba segura que hacía casi una semana. Pensando en William recorrió las partes más concurridas del colegio en su busca, su conversación en la mañana había sido interrumpida por la repentina llegada de Malfoy y esta era primordial, necesitaba explicaciones y ese día, fuera como fuera, las encontraría.

Era algo engorroso encontrar a William, Hogwartz no era pequeño y caminar por un pasillo concurrido de gente no era lo más fácil del mundo cuando se va rápido. Le tomó cierto tiempo encontrarlo, estaba junto a Sharon, una estudiante de quinto, menuda pero carismática. Le caía bien, sobre todo cuando se reía, tenía cierto tinte jocoso.

—Will…—lo llamó falta de aire justo cuando llegó a su lado—Will…—repitió tratando de recobrar la compostura—William…

—Sí, así me llamo—bromeó él mirándola preocupado—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Corriste un maratón o qué?

—No lo hice, pero siento como si lo hubiera hecho—respondió colocando una mano sobre su costilla que punzaba—¿Quién puede agitarse tanto con solo caminar rápido?

—Una persona que está operada como tú—cuestionó mirándola con reproche—¿Me disculpas un momento Sharon? Necesito conversar con cierta chica insensata.

—No hay problema, los dejo—se despidió sonriendo— No peleen mucho ¿eh?

—Adiós—respondió Hermione con una sonrisa apenada—Necesito hablar contigo, es de urgencia—le dijo a William.

—Y tú, necesitas unas cuantas reprimendas, ¿cómo puedes estarte agitando tanto?

—Ya ha pasado tiempo desde mi operación, creo que ya está más que curada—se quejó.

—Pues no te arriesgues tanto.

—Will—lo miro con cansancio—no vine a hablar de esto, necesito hacerte ciertas preguntas. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

—¿Como cual?

—¿La sala de los menesteres, quizás?

—¿Va a ver una cama allí?

—¡William!

—Está bien, solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba.

Caminaron con disimulo hacia la sala de los menesteres, lo último que esperaba ella era que se rumoreara que había entrado William y ella solos en la sala. Ya tenía suficiente con que Draco pensara que ella se acostaba con Mike como para agregar otro problema al asunto.

Cuando entraron, la sala de los menesteres estaba transformada en una cómoda sala de estar. Había mullidos sillones alrededor de una mediana mesa ovalada de roble, el piso estaba tapizado, la chimenea encendida agregando un cálido calor a la estancia. Sobre la mesa se podían apreciar variados aperitivos, listos para ser ingeridos en cualquier momento.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó William acercándose a la mesa. Tomó una rana de chocolate y la mastico con gusto. —Tiene relleno—murmuró con la boca llena de chocolate.

Hermione se acercó a un sillón y se sentó, escapándosele en el transcurso un hondo suspiro. Mike se sentó junto a ella, tomando a su vez una copa de jugo de calabaza.

—Es horrible—fue lo único que pudo murmurar Hermione antes de quedarse callada.

—Háblame—la instó William mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Besaste a Spinnet? —preguntó Hermione de repente. William que casualmente tomaba un sorbo de su jugo lo escupió sobre el suelo tapizado y sin limpiarse la miró alarmado.

—¿Disculpa? —fue todo lo que podía preguntar.

—William… mira—le enseñó la foto que tenía guardada con tanto celo—¿Puedes recordar algo de esto?

—Creo que voy a vomitar…—susurró él mirando la foto impactado.

—William…todo esto es un enredo—se quejó apoyándose en el respaldar. —¿Ves? Por esta foto Malfoy terminó conmigo, cree que tu y yo nos acostamos…Lisa es una arpía, le ha estado agregando Confiasco a todas las bebidas de Malfoy y no solo eso, estoy casi segura de que ha combinado dicha fórmula con amortentia…

—No puedo creerlo…—fue la única respuesta de Mike—Estoy besando a Lisa…—comentó con cara de desagrado—En la boca…—agregó como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¡William! —Exclamó Hermione exasperada—Intenta pensar como sucedió esto.

—¡Coño!

No había sido fácil poder obtener la información de la boca de William, pensaba con detenimiento Hermione mientras estaba acostada. Tenía hasta ese momento cierta idea de lo que había sucedido, pero si lo que pensaba era cierto Lissa estaría en graves problemas. Usar el Imperio y el Obliviate no era legal en ningún lugar del mundo mágico. Si tenía suerte quizás podría desentrañar todo ese asunto, mucho antes de perder a Malfoy por completo, pero necesitaría actuar rápido, a la mañana siguiente se pondría manos a la obra.

¡Ya era sábado! Le costaba creerlo después de una semana tan agotadora. Los acontecimientos fueron variados, hubo desesperación, enojo, confusión, algo de decepción pero mucha emoción. Paso de la siguiente forma, el martes Hermione pudo obtener a través de Hagrid tres de diez ingredientes necesarios para la formula. En varios de los exámenes que presentó esa semana hubo confusión, su mente estaba tan alejada de los exámenes, que perdía el tiempo pensando más en cómo acabar con todo el problema que en estudiar. El jueves su enojo había llegado casi hasta las nubes, había visto como Malfoy besaba a Spinnet justo cuando ella pasaba enfrente de ellos, suponía que más tenía que ver Spinnet en el beso que Malfoy en sí. Se sintió decepcionada, porque por alguna estúpida e incoherente razón suponía que Malfoy y Spinnet no podrían llegar más lejos.

Cómo si fuera posible

Ese día había salida a Homsgade, aprovecharía para pasar por el callejón Knoclut, uno de los más oscuros y peligrosos callejones. Recordaba que Harry en segundo año, se había perdido cerca de ese callejón.

Intento decirle a los chicos que la acompañaran, pero a su pensar, era mucho pedir. Solo ella y William sabían lo que en verdad significaba poder realizar la fórmula que contrarrestara el efecto, para volver a Malfoy a la normalidad.

Al salir de Hogwartz enrolló su bufanda en torno a su cuello y se dispuso a montarse en las carrozas que la dirigirían hacia Homsgade. Harry la alcanzó justo antes de entrar a la carroza, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Ginny lo siguieron. Un breve silencio flotó en el interior. Sin pensarlo Hermione carraspeó incómoda.

—Que frio hace…—comentó Ron, intentando con todas sus fuerzas romper el silencio.

—Sí, el día amaneció frío. —corroboró Ginny como si no fuera obvio.

—Puede ser que se espere una nevada…—Harry iba a proseguir, pero algo en la cara de Hermione lo incomodó.

Un largo silencio inundó de nuevo el interior. Hermione miraba sus manos sin saber que decir, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo. Últimamente había estado tan aislada de ellos que incluso le intimidaba hablarles. Se preguntaba en ese momento como sería contarles todo a sus amigos y que la ayudaran. Willian no podría ayudarla solamente, necesitaba más apoyo, necesitaba a sus amigos.

—Puedes decírnoslo—casi susurro una soñadora voz—aunque los Nopulus te torturen, no pueden retener tus pensamientos por mucho tiempo. —observó Luna.

—¿Nopu…?—intentó preguntar Ron.

—No preguntes—le sugirió Harry cortándolo.

—No hay ningunos Nopocos zumbando alrededor de mi cabeza—replicó Hermione, mirándola con timidez.

—Nopulus—corrigió Luna—No puede ser cierto, los estoy observando.

Todos por instinto dirigieron su mirada hacia la cabeza de Hermione, incluida Hermione que elevó su mirada al techo, como si de esta manera pudiera percibir algo. Todos resignados menearon sus cabezas disgustados a excepción de Luna que seguía viendo los supuestos Nopulus.

—Luna…—tanteó Hermione—nada perturba mis pensamientos.

Hermione rogó para que Luna no diera otra muestra de sinceridad de su parte. Pero eso era, en definitiva, pedir demasiado. No podía pedirle tanto a la vida.

—Creo que William es un buen chico—comentó como si se tratara del clima. Los demás le dirigieron a Luna una mirada asesina, a excepción de Hermione que se atragantó con el propio aire.

—Si—carraspeó—es un buen chico.

—Que te hayas besado con William estando con Malfoy, no te hace una mala persona Hermione. Solo una persona dominada por los Nopulus.

—Maldición—masculló Ron por lo bajo.

—¿Qué…Qué quieres decir? —tartamudeó Hermione, acomodándose en el asiento hacia ella.

—Pues que no debes sentirte mal porque todos te consideren una fácil, ellos no saben que los Nopulus te dominan…—explicó Luna antes de ser cortada por Ginny.

— ¡Luna! —exclamó Ginny fingiendo una sonrisa—sí que eres graciosa, Luna y sus cosas.

Los demás, Harry y Ron, le siguieron el hilo a Ginny, fingiendo reir.

— ¿Quién está diciendo eso? —indagó Hermione. Pensaba que eso solo lo sabía William, Malfoy y…Spinnet, a parte de ella.

—Pues…—Ginny la miró a la cara—Es un rumor que corre en todo el colegio…Dicen que Malfoy recibió una foto en la que tu y William, salían… pues…ya sabes, besándose.

— ¿Y Malfoy ha oído eso?

—No lo creo, nadie aguantaría su enojo si llegara a sus oídos. —respondió Ron, tomando confianza.

—Qué bueno que alguien sea sensato—comentó con sarcasmo Hermione—pero lamento decepcionarlos, yo no me bese con William.

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Harry, levantándose de su asiento repentinamente. Su cabeza chocó contra el techo de la carroza, en ese momento, una de las ruedas cayó en un hueco y Harry se resbaló cayendo en el suelo con estrépito.

Ginny se apresuro a auxiliarlo, lo tomó del brazo ayudándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto más preocupada de lo que debía. Carraspeó incómoda—No quisiera que quedaras a parte de miope con algún trastorno psicológico—bromeó riendo sin mucha gracia. Todos la miraban y, entre ellos, Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. —Entonces…—prosiguió Ginny desviando su atención de ella—¿No te besaste con William?

—¡No! —respondió Hermione como si fuera lo más loco del mundo—Por supuesto que no, nunca lo haría, amo a Malfoy. ¡Por todos los cielos! —susurró tapándose la cara, por confesarlo tan abiertamente. —Nunca haría nada que lo lastimara. Sería como hacerme a mí misma daño.

—¿Y lo de la foto…?—intervino Ron dejando la pregunta inconclusa.

—Spinnet—replicó Hermione escuetamente—la perra de Spinnet.

—Spinnet—repitieron Ginny y Luna con enojo.

—Es una zorra ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —preguntó Ginny enojada.

—Confiasco…—miró a lo lejos con enojo.

—¡Confiasco! —exclamaron Luna y Ginny.

—Con pequeñas gotas de amortentia diluidas con un poco de jerez. —terminó de explicar.

—Pero…eso puede ser peligroso—articuló Luna sin poder creérselo. —siempre supe que Spinnet tenía en su estómago varios Empus.

Todos ignoraron ese repentino comentario de Luna, preferían no caer en discusiones.

— ¿Has tratado de hablar con Malfoy para explicarle? —Harry se sentó a su lado, tomándola de la mano, fue un gesto que apreció en silencio.

—Una vez, justo cuando discutimos traté de explicarle, pero…no me creyó.

—Es horrible—la apoyó Ginny—no solo por ti, Malfoy debe de sentirse destrozado.

—Debió sentirse al principio destrozado—la corrigió Hermione—Ahora está bajo los efectos de la amortentia.

—Todavía el efecto en su organismo no es completo—interrumpió Ron —he visto como te mira Hermione, cuando tú no estás mirando a su mesa, es como si él quisiera tomarte y…bueno, no tengo que seguir diciendo lo que ya todos saben—sus orejas enrojecieron—estuve bajo el efecto de la amortentia, Harry estuvo presente, no recuerdo nada de lo que hice. Malfoy parece tener conocimiento, Spinnet no es idiota, la dosis de amortentia que le está suministrando son muy pequeñas. Si no fuera así, Malfoy estaría trepando en las paredes por ella.

—¿No piensas hacer nada? —preguntó Luna. —Puede ayudarte a quitarles los Empus de su estómago.

—Tengo una idea mejor—Hermione ignoró lo último dicho por Luna—He encontrado el antídoto para contrarrestar los efectos del Confiasco. Necesito varios ingredientes, siete para ser más específicos. Gracias a Hagrid tengo tres.

—Bueno, podemos acompañarte a donde vayas para comprarlos. ¿A qué parte de Homsgade vas? —preguntó Harry, sin sospechar en la respuesta de Hermione.

—Al callejón Knoclut.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos.

—Hermione—susurró Ron tras ella adentrándose en uno de los oscuros callejones—esto es una locura.

—Locura fue enfrentarnos a Voldemort e igual lo hicimos—respondió de la misma forma.

—¿Por qué susurran? —dijo Ginny en voz alta.

—¡Shh! —la callaron todos a la vez. Ella colocó los ojos en blanco, desde que habían empezado a recorrer el callejón Knoclut hablaban en susurros, como si alguien los pudiera escuchar. Esos callejones eran solitarios, desiertos, casi nadie los transitaba.

—Podemos avanzar más rápido, ¡la tienda está a seis pasos de donde estamos! —susurró Ginny para complacerlos.

Los chicos apresuraron el paso, solo Hermione se dispuso a entrar en la tienda mientras los demás custodiaban afuera, como si fuera necesario. En los tiempos de Voldemort ese callejón solía ser peligroso, ahora solo quedaban unos que otros vándalos vagando por allí, junto con los dueños de las tiendas. Seguían siendo tiendas de artefactos oscuros, pero solo algunas personas la frecuentaban.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó al abrirla Hermione. El piso bajo ella crujió al dar un paso adentrándose y Hermione tragó en seco. Las paredes estaban repletas de artefactos desconocidos para ellas. Cráneos pintados de negro, frascos con espigas que se movían como larvas, raros especímenes en cajas de vidrio, gusanos como el color de la sangre de doble cabeza, una mano mohosa que se serraba entorno a un cuchillo de doble filo. Su cuerpo se erizó al percatarse de estos artefactos. El encargado que se encontraba en el mostrador, levantó su mirada del libro con aburrimiento, como si todos sus días fueran iguales. Suspirando el señor preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres? —su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo, estaba segura que no era para admirar su figura. Debido al frío había decidido abrigarse completamente, desde guantes hasta bufanda.

El señor al observarla con atención, perdió color en su rostro.

—¡No señor, no es lo que…!—trató de detener Hermione lo que se avecinaba.

—¡Tu! ¡No me llevaran a Azkaban! ¡Nunca! —él tomó su varita, lanzando un hechizo directo hacia Hermione, ella saltó para esquivar el hechizo a tiempo.

Hermione miró para atrás impresionada, la vidriera que estaba cerca de la puerta la había trancado, impidiendo el paso de sus amigos.

—¡Nunca!

—¡Deténgase ahora mismo! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de esquivar otro hechizo. Un bombarda a su espalda, provocó que los escombros que trancaban la puerta volaran por todos lados. Harry se encontraba con su varita en mano, se adentró tomando a Hermione del brazo para sacarla de allí.

Ver la cara de Harry Potter, fue lo que el encargado de la tienda necesitó para que arremetiera contra todos ellos. Una idea estúpida por parte del señor, al ver que no solo eran dos, sino cinco personas en contra de él. Pero entre los pensamientos de los chicos no estaba meterse en más problemas. Siete años de su vida había sido más que suficiente.

Antes de que el señor lanzara un hechizo en contra de ellos, Harry y Hermione junto con los demás, corrieron como nunca antes. Lo que no imaginaron fue, que los dueños de las demás tiendas y vándalos se unirían a la emboscada de su atacante.

—¡Corre, Corre, Corre! —le gritaba Ron a Luna acelerando su paso. —Sentía como varios de los hechizos rozaban sus cuerpos. —¡Maldición! —con enojo desenfundó su varita y con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó un hechizo hacia un mujer de pelo grasiento y dientes amarillentos que arremetían contra ellos.

—¿De dónde salieron tantos? — Gritó Ginny haciendo lo mismo que Ron, contraatacar pareciera que enfureciera más y más a las personas que los perseguían. Eran como plagas, los que antes parecían inexistentes surgían de todas partes.

—¡A la izquierda! —gritó Hermione cruzando para que los demás la siguieran. Estaban cerca de pasar por el costado de la casa de los gritos, mas adelante podrían pedir ayuda, en ese sector se encontraban profesores y varios de los estudiantes que transitaban en ese momento en homsgade. Todos la siguieron, incluyendo a los que comandaban la persecución, su odio hacia ellos era casi increíble.

Empezando a cansarse pudieron ver las tres escobas, no aguantando mas Hermione se detuvo enfrentando a todos los que los amenazaban. Sin pensarlo muy bien levantó su varita para contraatacar.

—Hermione ¿Qué haces? —gritó Harry a su espalda, viendo como todos los que los perseguían se paraban mirándolos y relamiéndose los labios con gusto. Como si estuvieran a punto de degustar una jugosa presa, un hombre de barba negra y sucia se acercó a ella mostrando sus filosos dientes. Hermione tragó en seco, trataba de calmar su respiración, su costilla que punzaba en ese momento la estaba matando. Instintivamente colocó una mano sobre ella y comprobó que algo húmedo y rojizo se extendía por su mano y su abrigo.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —exclamó Harry colocándose junto a Hermione. Sabían que el tipo era un hombre lobo y no precisamente de los de luna. Ese hombre se transformaba a su conveniencia.

—Pobre, pobre Potter—soltó las palabras como si fuera un insulto—Muere papi y mami, huérfano, vives con tus horrendos tíos, muere tu padrino y te enfrentes después con Voldemort. — arrulló. Pero todos sabían que era una burla—¡Que difícil! ¿Cómo te sientes al ser el culpable de tantas muertes? ¿Cómo…—preguntó caminando en círculos alrededor de ellos dos—puedes dormir con tanta sangre sobre tus manos?

—¿Cómo duermes con tanta carne humana entre tus dientes? —replicó Harry apretando su varita con fuerza.

—¡Oh, qué ofensa! —dramatizó—si que sabes dar golpes bajos. Pero…respondiendo a tu pregunta, te enseñaré cómo…—sin dar ninguna señal se lanzó sobre Hermione cayendo al suelo, un grito escapó de los labios de ella al golpear con la fría nieve.

—¡No, Hermione! —justo cuando todos iban a atacar al Hombre lobo, las demás personas oscuras arremetieron contra ellos con furia, dándoles poco tiempo para defenderse.

Hermione forcejeaba en el suelo con el hombre lobo. Poco a poco sus dientes resaltaban cada vez más, y sentía como las manos que aprisionaban sus hombros se alargaban. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como varios estudiantes se unían a la lucha, sin embargo a pesar de que sus esperanzas eran casi nulas, trató con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse al hombre lobo de encima, su transformación seguía en proceso, podía sentir ya la asquerosa saliva rodar por su cuello, pero con toda sus fuerzas trató de alcanzar su varita que estaba a solo treinta centímetros de su mano.

A pesar de sus intentos, sus brazos aprisionados al suelo, no le permitieron alcanzar su varita antes de que el hombre lobo entrara en su fase completa. Hermione cerró los ojos resignada, pegando su mejilla a la nieve. Un rugido ensordecedor se escuchó, sintió el cuerpo de la bestia caer inerte encima de ella. Podía sentir que su respiración se hacía dificultosa gracias al peso del animal sobre ella. Justo antes de perder el conocimiento, sintió el peso de la bestia retirarse.

—¡Son unos idiotas! —Gritó una voz reconocida—¡¿Cómo van a consentir semejante locura?! Pudo haber sido…

Hermione sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar, los gritos continuaban y aunque la voz le era conocida no podía identificarla, era como si sus oídos estuvieran tapados por algodones.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo en el callejón Knoclut? —Exigió la voz—¿Qué acaso no saben la clase de personas que frecuentan ese lugar?

—Claro que lo sabemos—replicó fríamente Harry—tú los frecuentabas. —Ese había sido un golpe bajo.

—Vete al demonio Potter—masculló la voz enojada.

—Si no la hubiéramos acompañada, hubiera ido sola ¿Puedes comprenderlo? —replicó Ginny. —Puedes dejar tu falsa preocupación para los que en verdad la creen Malfoy.

¿Mafoy? Hermione abrió los ojos, el solo hecho de hacer el esfuerzo provocó una gran jaqueca. Un gemido salió de sus labios.

—Hermione—susurró Ron a su lado— ¿estás bien? — ¿estaba susurrando? Parecía que algo entorpecía su sistema auditivo. Se llevó una mano hacia el oído, sacó con dificultad un algodón ensangrentado de allí. Lo dejó sobre la cama casi sin fuerza, una mano retuvo su muñeca antes de que se dirigiera al otro oído.

—Deja que permanezca un poco más allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó ella soltándose de su agarre. Aunque sabía que ninguno de los dos era culpable de lo que pasaba, ella en ese momento se sintió sumamente enojada con él por no salir del trance en el que lo mantenía Spinnet.

Malfoy suspiró irritado consigo mismo. Su pregunta era la misma, ¿Qué hacía él allí?.

—Solo estaba interesado en saber que había pasado exactamente. —respondió con indiferencia. —Solo…—miro a Hermione a los ojos por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada hacia su mano—traten de tener un poco mas de sensatez. Tu principalmente—miro a Hermione duramente—pudiste haber perdido la vida, gracias a tus locuras.

—Gracias por tus…palabras, pero no necesito que me des recomendaciones de cómo manejar mi vida. Puedes irte al demonio

Todos a excepción de Malfoy la miraron impresionados y algo turbados.

—Hermione, necesitas saber que…—empezó Ron a explicarle.

—Weasley—lo cortó Malfoy—deja a los niños con sus locuras, solo saben jugar con fuego—metó las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans—yo me retiro— salió de la enfermería, pero no sin antes mirar a Hermione de forma inquietante. Ella no le devolvió la mirada, observaba como sus dos dedos pulgares jugaban entre sí.

—Hermione…—empezó de nuevo Ron—es importante que…

—Lo odio—masculló ella—odio a Malfoy, no es justo que pase por esto, como no va a poder darse cuenta que Lissa es una arpía. Está ciego, es un imbécil. ¿Quién lo dejó pasar? ¿Qué hacía aquí de todos modos? ¿Averiguar para irle con el chisme a su adorada Spinnet? juro que si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de mí…

—Hermione…—intentó Ron de nuevo razonar con ella.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó enojada.

—El te salvó del hombro lobo.

La sangre huyó de su rostro.


End file.
